baby mine
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Germany looked at the child in his arms, unsure how she would turn ter all he had no experience with children, but perhaps italy can help him.-italy and germany and prussia raising a new country! parings defiently other nations involved too
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So the title of this story may change. It's a temporary one because I wasn't entirely sure what to name it. If anyone has any ideas on what to name it, just let me know.**

Chapter one:

The German's heavy boots crunched against the gravel as he walked down the empty streets of his hometown. Many of the buildings were being re-built since the Allies had started bombing his country. His lone marching momentarily ceased when his ears pricked at the sound of a muffled, yet sharp cry of an infant. Curious, Ludwig followed the sound of the cry.

Germany's search lead him to an empty building. He walked through the building, stepping over fallen beams, papers, and other office things, as he continued to follow the cry. He soon found the source of the cry in between two fallen beams. He stepped closer slowly, as if any sudden movement would send the beams crashing down on the tiny infant's body. He gently knelt in front of the child, and picked it up by the white blanket it was carefully wrapped in. He quickly inspected the child, finding no obvious signs of harm. The only thing wrong with the child was that it was scuffed up a bit, and dirty. He bounced the child in his arms, trying to calm it as he looked around for any signs of the baby's mother or father. He found none. With a sigh, he looked back at the child, who had finally calmed itself.

He took a closer look at the child, and found the infant rather pretty. It had clear hazel-blue eyes, and blonde hair that was slightly curly. The child cooed, and stared playing with his Iron Cross badge. He smiled, and shook his head.

"That's a badge, not a toy." He chastised as if it understood what he said." Where are your parents?" He questioned, taking one last look around the room, but still finding no sign of life other than this baby. With a sigh, he looked back at the child. "Does this mean I have to take you back to my house now?" The child cooed, and played with his badge again. He sighed, and then walked out of building. He had no idea how he was going to raise this child, he had no experience with children, but maybe Italy could help him. After all, Italy was practically a child himself, and since he was living with Ludwig, he minus well make himself useful.

Back at Germany's house, he set the child on his bed, and stepped back as if he were getting prepared to inspect a troop. The infant frowned, and held its arms out to Germany as if to say, "Pick me back up!"

"First thing's first. Are you a boy or girl?" He really hoped it was a boy. At least then, he could draw upon his own childhood for how to raise it. He groaned at its gender, and cursed his own luck. It was a girl. He had no experience with children and this on top of it."Like I said, maybe Italy can help. He's kinda like a girl himself." He chuckled, and picked up the child as he walked to the guest room he kept for Italy.

The German general cleared his throat as he reached Italy's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Italy? I-I need your help with something. Open the door." Within seconds, the door flung open, and there stood a naked Italy. Germany groaned at his nakedness, and shifted the child in his arms, as if trying to shield her from Italy's nudity.

"Vee~ what is it Germany?" Venezaino said a bit excitedly. Germany turned red a bit, and cleared his throat again.

"I need your help with this child."He gestured towards the baby."But first, get dressed." Italy saluted, and then closed the door behind him as he got dressed. Germany sighed as he walked to the living room."I'll never understand why he always sleeps naked."He said as he sat on the couch. The child cooed happily, and played with his cross that hung on his neck. Ludwig looked at the child, attempting to say something, but stopped himself. As long as she didn't try to eat it, he figured it was fine if she tried to mess with it.

About twenty minutes later, Italy finally re-emerged fully dressed in uniform. Italy sat next to him. He smiled as he looked at the baby.

"Aww~ she's cute Germany! Where did you find her?" Germany cleared his throat, and handed her to Italy.

"I have no experience with children. Perhaps, you can help me raise her since she seems to be orphaned." He looked back at Italy, who had seemed not to have heard Ludwig. Italy was busy fawning over the child, and speaking Italian to her. He felt some irritation at being ignored, but felt a little something of pride for the Italian beside him. Then again, what did Germany expect? Italians were known for their love of kids as well as all the rest…

"Where did you find such a bella bambina piccola (1)?"Italy's own hazel eyes looked up brightly at Germany's blue eyes. The german shrugged.

"She was left in a building."He stated simply as he scooted closer to Italy, who had went back to fawning over the child. He had to admit, he found this little scene with Italy and the child rather adorable.

After a few more mintues of doting on the child, Italy looked back at Germany.

"Germany, what are we going to name her?" Thsi made Germany stop everything going on in his mind. He had never thought about a name for the child. He looked at her, the smiling child, and bit the inside of his lips while he thought. Nothing came to his mind.

"Uhh,you chose one." He said in fast-like tone, handing the responbilty to his ally.

"Vee~really! Ok! Hmm..." Venezaino looked at the child, and Ludwig could almost see the wheels turning in the Italian's mind as he thought of a name. Germany hoped this thinking, something he honestly didn't belive Italy did often enough, wouldn't break Italy's mind."Perfecto(2)! Her name will be Italia(3)!" Germany almost smiled at Italy's excitement,though it quickly dropped when Italia began to cry."Vee? Oh no! She's crying! Make it stop Germany! I don't know how to make it stop! Make it stop! Germany, why is she crying! Make it stop! Germany help!" Germany sighed in annoyance as Italy almost cried himself, and then looked at the screaming child. He quickly grabbed her, and began rocking her.

"Italy, why don't you go out,and buy some baby things? I'm sure she's jut hungry?" Germany offered, trying to clam the oter. Italy looked at him, and smiled.

"Why don' t I make some pasta then? Everyone loves pasta, and it's so yummy~!" Germany shook his head. Of course Italy would want to feed a baby Italy would do something like that.

"She's a baby Italy. She can't eat pasta." Germany stated simply. Italy nodded.

"So go out and buy baby things right? I can do that! I know exactly what babies need!" Germany looked at his naive friend, unsure if he actually knew what babies needed.

"Well, then go. I'll stay here with Italia." Germany stated as Italy rushed out the door with bearly good-bye. Germany sighed, and looked back at the now cooing child in his arms."You better not take after him." He said as if chastizng the child for already taking after the feeble nation. Itlaia cooed, and then played with his shirt. He smiled slightly."Well, maybe you won't be too bad." He stated softly, nuzzling the child. She giggled.

**a/n;well here's the first chapter to my first multi-fic in hetalia! **

**(1):This means beautiful little baby**

**(2):this means perfect in italian**

**(3):this is an actual itailain nameit means littleitaly. I saw it and it stuck with me haha**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to post this up. I had a buttload of school work, and then I had to babysitt while my parents went out. can't belive how popular this story is! I kinda srtayed from how I had it written down, so I thought maybe nobody was gonna like it! Man, you guys are like Prussia awesome! Anyways, here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even more than the first!

Discliamer:I've been forgetting to do this, so let me say this now...I obviously do not own anything but Italia and this plot, and If I owned Hetalia, things would be waaay different trust me.

It took a little longer than the former German general had anticipated for his feeble ally to return from his little shopping spree. This made Ludwig feel both a bit frustrated and a bit happy. He had plans, and he had counted on the shopping spree to be quick, and is what frustrated him. On the other hand, it also made him happy because it gave him more time to watch her, and get more information on the child. After a bit, he evaluated she was about three or so months old when he noticed her attempts to crawl to get something that interested her, though he never saw what had spiked the child's interest. Though he didn't really care that much to notice what had spiked her interest so much that she would attempt to crawl. He guessed it was probably shiny, girls and babies enjoyed things that were shiny.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he did begin to "bond" with her. After all, if she was going to stay with him, he minus well develop some sort of a relationship with her on good merits, right? So, he took her with him when he took his dogs out for a short walk, which she seemed to enjoy quite a bit. She even sat a bit quietly when he gave her some old jewelry to play with while he sat in his office to catch up on some paperwork he had been neglecting lately since he felt a little sick. That's basically al he did until he heard the door slam open, and two unmistakable voices Germany had come to recognize as Italy, and his temperamental brother Romano. Germany sighed, and looked at little Italia, who had twisted her head slightly to the sound of the new, angry sounding voice. The baby looked back at Germany with a curious expression. The German solider sighed heavily, and picked up the child as he stood to walk out to the two brothers.

"Looks like there be no peace for either of us for a while." Germany whispered softly to the child, and then walked out to help the other two people in his house...

Sometime later, Romano sat on the opposite side of the couch staring at the baby on the other side of the same couch as if she were an infectious disease.

"Why the hell do they put me in charge of watching you? I don't know anything about babies!" He complained, glaring at the small baby as if she understood him. Of course, being too young, she couldn't respond back, and merely gave him a pouty look. Clearly, she was used to be loved and held constantly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not going to pick you up. I don't even wanna touch you." He stated as if someone had just dared him to touch something gross. Again she pouted, jutting out a full pink lip. Romano merely looked at her, and then awkwardly down the hall where his iodit brother and the Potato Bastard where setting up the child's room. He really hoped they would be done soon. He didn't want to be around the child any longer, but he couldn't just leave her unsupervised. Even if he hated kids, and the whole concept of kids, he wouldn't leave her alone. He would just try his best to stay away from her with as little contact as needed. So, with that in mind, he looked back at the kid. "What? Stop looking at me like that." He said in a hard voice refereeing to her poutiness. She continued to pout. "I'm not touching you." He repeated his earlier thoughts. She twisted her head, as if confused or to ask why, and then began to cry loudly.

Romano's eyes darted to the hall again, and back to the crying several times, panicking. He reeeeeeeeally hoped they would be done any moment so one of them could take care of her. He wasn't exactly the "comforting "type in the least bit. Finally seeing he had no choice but to do something, he picked up the crying child, and held her at arm's length, his face twisting into an expression that would probably match one being tortured, or someone forced to do something they didn't want to do. Which in his case, was probably a little bit of both.

"Uhhh, stop crying? Stop crying?" He attempted to coo while gently moving her up and down at arm's length, sounding like he was afraid of her.

After a few more moments of this, Italia hiccupped, and then began to rock as her little fingers held onto Romano's military jacket's sleeves, and giggled. He stopped this, and sighed with relief.

"Good, I thought you'd never shut up." He chuckled, but once he stopped bouncing her, Italia gave him a sad look, and then cried again, causing him to freak out. "Stop it!" He yelled out, gently bouncing her again. She immediately stopped crying, and began giggling again. "You're such a brat..."He mumbled under his breath as he continued this awkward bouncing.

About ten minutes into the awkward, and tiring, bouncing Italia fell asleep. Romano looked at her sleeping, and sighed in relief as he gently her sat her on the couch as if she were a bomb that would explode at the simplest of touch, and then slowly moved to another corner of the room where he pretended to look at some books that were stashed there. He would look at her every moment or so, just to make sure she didn't "accidently" roll of the couch, and hurt herself. He really didn't want to sit there, and listen to Italy crying over the baby being hurt, and he certainly didn't want to hear either Germany or his idoit of a brother to yell at him for "not keeping a closer eye on the baby. "He rolled his eyes, and then moved around the room more, always making sure to keep tabs on the child.

Sometime later, Italy finally came out of the room, and looked at his brother. Romano looked at him, and scowled.

"Are you two done in there? You had no idea what I went through watching that stupid baby! "He scolded, but his younger brother didn't pay attention to him for once as he crossed the room, and looked at the baby sleeping. He smiled slightly at her peacefully expression.

"Ve~ she's asleep! Can't take the chance to wake her up now. "Italy smiled, and then turned his back as he started walking back to the room. He suddenly stopped half way, as if remembering his brother, and then smiled slightly. "Hey, Fratello think you could watch her a bit again while we finish her room? Grazi!"With that he went back into the room, leaving the door open. Romano merely stared at his kid brother surprised, and then grumbled as he sat on the same couch as the child, but keeping as much space between her and him as possible.

"You know this is all your fault right? "He complained, crossing his arms, and glaring at the child. His response this time? A gentle snoo, snoo as Italia slept peacefully...

A/N: Again, this is completely different than how I had originally written it down on paper and pencil. For some reason it changes when I go from hand written to hand typed, haha. Anyways, I tried to look for references to get an idea of how I should make Romano act around little Italia, a baby, but after getting several idea from several fanfics, I finally came up with my own. Despite other fanfics I've read where he gets all lovely dovey on kids(which makes sense everyone knows how much Italians love kids!) I decided to go off his personality and make him not like kids so much, while his brother is the complete opposite of him, and have Feli love kids. Anyways, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but since it changed from hand written to typed what I had written down was kinda pointless to use, though I still made some of it work. Anyways, I hope you guys contuine to be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:  
>An: Well, hope You guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who's read this, favored it, reviewed it, and put it on your alerts! I hope you guys continue to be awesome! Anyways, sorry it took a long time to update, I was boggled up with school work but please enjoy this next chapter!  
>To answer GermanGal892's suggestion: I wasn't actually thinking about doing that until you mentioned it, and I thought that would be a good idea for what happens later on in the story, so thanks for the suggestion I will defitenly use it cuz it would be totally adorable!=^_\^=

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own anything of Hetalia except this story line, and Italia

Romano remained on the couch, staring at the sleeping child. His eyes never left the child's sleeping figure. He didn't dare let his eyes travel from the child. What if she somehow got away? He sure as hell didn't want to deal with his idiot brother's crying, or the potatoes bastard's yelling if something happened to Italia because he looked away from one frigging moment.  
>"Ve~~ Fratello, is Italia still sleeping? Her room's ready."Romano jumped slightly at hearing his brother's soft whisper in his ear. After all, he had been so concentrated on keeping his eye almost literally on the child, that he wasn't really paying attention to much else going on around him. He quickly regained his composer though, and scowled slightly at his kid brother. 'Bout time!He thought with a sigh.<br>"Yeah, yeah. She asleep. Can I go now?"He voiced lowly, glancing from the child to the door, and back again.  
>"But we need you to babysit Italia while we go to the world meeting! It'll just be for a few more hours!"Italy smiled widely to his brother, pleading with his for his brother to say yes. No, no, no! I will Not stay here and watch this brat while you and that Potatoes Bastard go to some stupid meeting! Romano thought as he scowled even more at the thought of having to stay in the house for any longer period of time than he already had to.<br>"Doesn't the Potatoes Bastard have someone else that could watch this brat that isn't me?" He questioned, avoiding his brother puppy dog eyes. Romano glanced at his brother, who was frowning slightly.  
>"Ve~~I guess he does!"Italy said, trying to get his usual pep back, but Romano could hear the disappointment in it.<br>"Good."Romano said as he quickly stood up, and walked out of the house with more speed than what was necessary to use.  
>Italy watched as his fratello left the house, looking like he was ready to break into a fast-paced run back home. He watched until he disappeared. Sure, Venezaino was a bit disappointed that his brother didn't stay, but like everything else, he quickly shoved it away as he gently picked up Italia, and walked her to her room.<br>"Ve~~ it's kinda boring now, Italia, but when I have the time, I'll paint it all kinds of pretty colors."He thought for a moment before contuing."Maybe I can get Japan to come, and paint some those anime pictures or something that he's so very good at, and then Germany can hang up some his badges, since ya like them so much. Then, you'll have a little bit of all the Axis Powers around ya!"Italy cooed to the baby as she slept while he walked them to her room.  
>When Italy entered the room, Ludwig had just finished putting the changing station together. He looked at Italy as he entered the room with the baby. He looked at the baby for a brief moment, and then looked at Venezaino.<br>"So...Is your brother going to watch her?"Ludwig questioned though he already knew the answer. Italy took a moment before he answered.  
>"Vee~ maybe you should call Prussia to watch Italia. Fratello wasn't feeling good so he went home."Ludwig nodded, and then looked at the child he had found again. Maybe, he pondered for a moment, I should just take her with us. Prussia isn't too god with kids... He shivered slightly, thinking about all the mischief his older brother would cause in his own home rather than look after the child.<br>"Ja, I'll be right on that."He groaned as he stood up, but not from his aching muscles, but at the thought of his irresponsible brother watching after the child. But, not wanting the chaos of the meeting to bug Italia, he figured that Prussia watching after the child was second best.  
>Once Germany had left the room, Venezaino gently laid the sleeping child in her crib, and then began to search through the pile of clothes he had bought her. He chose a billowy, light blue dress with a white sash tied around the center, some white stockings, and some black bootie shoes for her to wear. He waited for her to wake up, and when she did he began to dress her. He also got a headband that matched the color of the dress, and pulled her curly blonde locks from her hair. All the while, he was careful not to make the baby cry again. He didn't want to bug Germany while he was n the phone with his brother, who was probably trying to coax his brother into watching Italia. With a satisfactory nod, Italy gently laid the child back down in her crib, where she once again went to sleep.<br>Prussia stared the fashionably dressed child with some interest. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his brother s idiot ally had dressed the child. Gilbert knew his brother couldn't dress a little girl, and make her look this good, to save his life. Though, the child did interest him. It wasn't everyday that a nation decided to raise a human child. Normally when nations found children abandoned, they left them alone for some human to find, and take care of. After all, they had their true identies to protect, and they couldn't do that with a human child wondering around. He also wondered, what on earth had compelled his brother to take in the child. For as long as Gilbert could remember, Germany had always distrusted humans, and he didn't particularly like kids either. He shoved the thoughts away, and picked the child up, holding her at arms length.  
>"Well, none of that matters now I guess."Prussia said with a slight shrug as he held the child closer to him."It's just a good thing you'll have an awesome uncle like me around ya! I'll teach you all the cool shit that West would never ever teach you. I won't have you growing up to be just like my brother, that would be bad."He thought for a moment about Italy. Surely that idiot nation would be involved in this child's life..."Maybe you being like Italy won't be so bad, just as long as you don't inherit some of his unawesome traits like being a coward, or whatever. You ought to at least hold your own in a fight, and if West won't teach you how to fight, then I will. I won't have you being a coward if West is really going to raise you. Mein Gott, don't lose the fight, and never let the enemy get the upper hand. Always note, or know, the enemy's weakness that way you'll always have the upper hand. Never show your emotions in a fight, don't run away, and train everyday to keep your body physically strong, and eat healthy too. Though, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. No doubt West will keep your diet in balance. Also be friendly, and make friends with everyone you meet. That way, you'll always have connections with people, and you won't ever be without an ally. Also, remember to always be prepared for anything. A good solider is always ready for anything. A good solider is always prepared for a fight. And that's all I can really teach you now."Prussia spoke with a kind of glowing pride as he briefly thought of how this reminded him of when he taught his little brother. Back when he was still a child...<br>Prussia shook his head, ridding himself of the memories that came up, and looked back at the child with a smirk.  
>"Speaking of being prepared, West should be out a while longer. Let's see what dirt we can dig up around here."He winked as Italia let out a happy squeal. The older Germanic nation smiled as he held the child closer to his body, and then walked straight to his brother's room. He laughed a bit."I bet we'll find all kind of awesome smut hidden somewhere in his bookcase where he usually keeps it..."He paused, and then looked at the child."But that might not be a good idea for you to see at this age. It could scare you cuz West is into some kinky shit... He laughed again as he set the squirming child on the bed, and then began to search through Germany things. Italia looked at Prussia, and jutted out her bottom lip. She began to cry. Prussia looked back at her, raising an eyebrow."Oh calm down, you're not dying."Prussia said curtly, teasingly, and then went back to searching through his brother's things. Italia huffed, and then cried again, but louder. Prussia gritted his teeth, and then looked back at the child."I said, calm down. What do you not like me looking through West's things?"Italia paused in her crying, and then cried again."Ok, now you're just crying for attention."He said curtly again, and then turned back to the bookcase."AAAhaa!"He smirked, and pulled out Germany s journal."Lookie what I found! I found his secret journal!" With a gloating smirk, and short chuckle to match, he walked back over to the child."Now, now don't be unawesome and tell west we had been looking at his journal."Prussia winked. Italia tilted her head slightly, and then looked back at the Germanic general's journal. Italia let out an excited squeal, and then slammed her hands down on the journal. She looked back at Prussia as if to say:<br>"What the hell are you waiting for? Open it! I wanna look inside too!"Prussia chuckled slightly at her expression, and gently removed her hands.  
>"Hang on Little Awesome."With that said, he opened the book to the first page, and began to read out loud.<br>About ten minutes had passed since the delinquent nation began to read from his younger brother's private thoughts when Italia's face suddenly contorted, and then she let out a cry. Prussia tensed up, and looked at the child.  
>"Ahhh, stop crying! What's wrong?" He said rather irritably. Italia looked at him, and then cried again. Prussia sighed heavily, and picked her up."Is that your problem?" Though he knew that probably wasn't the deal. He sighed heavily, and stood up."You know, I can't wait till you can feed yourself feeding kids is not my favorite thing. Just try not to make a mess alright. I'm not gonna clean it up."He said in the same tone as he sat her in her high chair. Italia frowned, and then looked around the new part of the house she had been put into. Prussia looked at the cupboard with unsure eyes. What the hell could he feed this child? He wasn't a child expert, so he just grabbed something soft, a banana, and peeled it as he walked to her."Here eat this."He said feeding her small portions. Or attempted to at least. Italia clamped her lips shut, and turned her head away with her eyes squeezed close."warum willst du nicht h ren verdammt!(1)"Prussia yelled out, but still tried to feed her the portion of the bananna. Italia looked at him when he yelled out, and then opened dher mouth, and attempted to eat the fruit slowly, unsuridly. Prussia immedtaly lit up. If he spoke to her in German, she'd more than likely listen to what he said. So that's what he did while he fed her.<br>After he fed her, Gilbert immedtally picked the child back up, and went to his brother's room.. He sat the child next to him, and then picked up the book.  
>"Let's get back to read, huh."He said with a wink. Itlaia giggled slightly, and with that Prussia smirked, and went back to reading. Thoguh the time didn't last very long. About thrity mintues after he got back to reading he heard some car pull into the drive way. He froze for a moment, and looked out the window that was beside the bed. It was Ludwig's car. With lightening speed, the Prussian hurridly put the book back, and made sure everything was in place before running back to the livingroom. He sat the child beside him, or to be more accurate, he had put the child where Romano had placed her, and then pretended to watch the televison.<br>"A soilder is always prepared."He said to Italia with a wink. The child giggled as Germany and Italy walked through the door.  
>Translations:<br>(1) why won't you listen dammit

A/n: Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and update these with more than one chapter at a time because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update these since I moved recently, and I've started to publish an actual original story of mine that took me three years to write including the editing process. Anyways, next chapter? Germany bonds with Italia just a bit more! Enjoy and Hasta La Pasta! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:A/N:Well, I have up to chapter 17 written out, and for those who are wondering(or maybe you aren't idk I can't read minds people just guessing from what other ppl have said when I posted this on the other website I have this story posted on)Italia will grow older in this story. I plan to go until she hits 15, and then something will change in the story. I'm still debating on whether or not to put other ocs in this story. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favored and put this and me on alert! That really makes my day. Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Hetalia, just the plot and Italia

The whole Germany and Italy were at the meeting, Ludwig couldn't help but worry over the child he had found and left in his brother's care while the nations had to be the world meeting. He cringed mentally at the mess he imagined he would walk into the moment he crossed the threshold of his home. It didn't exactly help his nerves in any way at all fighting that was going on during the "meeting". Sometimes, he wondered if it was truly a meeting. Sometimes, it just seemed to Germany more like a screaming match. With no one being the victor. Nothing was ever resolved at these meetings. Of course, as usual, Germany had to be the mediator, but of course it was still of no use. By the time everyone calmed down, the meeting was over. On the other hand, while Germany was busy juggling being the mediator of the meeting, keeping his sanity, and imaging the mess his home would be in, his weak ally was busy thinking about Italia. He was thinking about what she would be like when she was older, what she would be like when she grew up, things he'd teach her. Well, thinking about things he would teach her as Italia grew older got him distracted even more. He began to think about things like teaching her to draw, paint, and how to make pasta, and having fun, and how to dress real pretty. Then, because he knew how women swooned over babies, he thought that she'd be the perfect "wingman" type of child. She could attract all the pretty women that Italy could flirt with. It didn't even cross his mind once about the condition of the house when he and Germany got home. He was far too busy thinking about Italia to really care about anything else that was , when the meeting was over, both of the allied nations rushed out of meeting room, and into the car that they had taken to the meeting. Germany was sweating over what he'd find once he got home, while Italy was just wanting to bond with Italia more. Though, once Germany opened the door to his home, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. Prussia was sitting on the couch, the baby beside him, acting as if nothing had happened. Ludwig's eyes scanned around the house, or at least what he could see, for anything out of the ordinary but couldn't find a damn thing."So, was everything...Ok? No problems?" Germany asked as he stepped inside. Italy merely stepped around Germany, and went to Italia."Nope. None at all. Just relax, West."Prussia smiled, and handed the squirming child to the awaiting Italian. The general glanced at Italy as he took her to the bathroom. He sighed, and hoped he wouldn t have to take care of another problem."Why don't you just rest a bit West? Take a load off, and relax for once." Prussia said with his usual smirk. Germany sighed heavily, took one last look in the direction Italy had gone in, and then sat beside his older , Italy was singing, and cooing to the child as he turned on the water, adjusting the water's tempture so that it was neither too hot nor too cold."Nice, warm bath for the pretty baby." Italy said in a sing-song voice as he undressed the giggling child, and gently sat her in the very shallow water. Italia squealed happily, and began to splash around in the water. Italy chuckled slightly, and began to wet her hair. As if this had been rehearsed many times over, Italia immediately stopped squealing, and playing, and looked at Italy curiously. Her blue-green eyes darkened slightly as she jutted out her bottom lip."Vee~ what s wrong Italia, I'm just trying to clean your hair."Italy said in the same sing-song voice, as he got the some shampoo, and began to lather it into her wet hair. Italia squirmed, and grunted unhappily."Vee~ Stop it Italia! You should love your bath time!"He whined as he attempted to rein her back in so he could wash the soap out of her hair. She looked at him then, blue hazel eyes meeting amber eyes. Her eyes looked into his as if to ask:"What are you doing? Stop touching me! I don't like it!" Then, figuring now was his time to act; Italy began to gently wash out the soap in her hair. Italia squirmed again, and then began to cry. When she began crying, Italy stopped in his tracks, and began to have his own mini panic attack he got when she started crying."Oh no! Stop crying! We just gotta wash your hair don't you wanna look pretty? Please stop crying!" Though once he had stopped trying to wash her hair, Italia was back to her usual self. Italy sighed, and shook his head."What's going on here? What's happening?"Germany said as he entered the room. Italy looked at him, and then at the child."Vee~~She won't let me wash her hair! And it's all dirty!"Italy whined. Germany sighed in annoyance, and then looked at the smiling, giggling infant."Well, she looks fine now. I'll stand here while you give her a bath. Maybe then if she at least sees me, she won't misbehave."Germany offered as he leaned up against the doorframe of the bathroom. Italy smiled in what looked like relief, but he shook his head."Nah that s ok Germany. I can handle her. After all I'm Italian, and everyone knows Italians are good with kids."Italy smiled widely as he turned his attention back to the child."Well, Ok. Just yell if you need any help with anything."Germany said, and then left the bathroom. Venezaino looked at the child, and smiled widely."I bet you're going to be all sorts of pretty when you're all grown up."Italy smiled remained as he again tied to put water through the child's hair. She looked at him with a confused expression, and then began to cry again. Italy tensed up, and sighed."Please stop crying every time I put water on your head. It needs to cleaned. Don't you wanna be cleaned, and look and smell pretty?"Italy said as he held down the child gently in his hand, and washed through her hair. Italia jutted out her lip, and let out another cry. Italy felt the beginnings of a panic attack starting to settle in."Oh no! Stop crying! Please stop crying!"He said in his usual panicked tone. Though the child stopped crying when he set the cup down as he finished getting the soap from her hair. Italia once again went back to be the giggling child she was. Italy's mini episode died down, and he shrugged his shoulders slightly."At least the soap is out of your pretty hair."The German child looked at him, and smiled widely."What? Why are you looking at me like that?"Italy asked in a confused tone, but was slightly amused by her expression. With yet another giggle, she threw what amount of water her small, pudgy hands could take, and threw at Italy, who was in a close enough range. Italy jumped back slightly by the contact of the luke-warm water, and looked down at his expensive, blue shirt, which had a dark spot right down the middle when the water had hit him. There was even small trickles of water on his expensive, black pants. Though he was slightly annoyed by the water he was sure would ruin his clothes, he shrugged it off."That's ok. I needed to change anyway."He said as he took off his shirt, and threw it by the door. He then grabbed a small, soft towel, and used it to lift the German child out of the tub."Ve~Let's go get changed, yeah?"Italy smiled again as he turned, and began to walk to her room. No sooner had he walked into her room, and sat her on the changing station, did Germany knock on the closed door."Vee~Come in!"Italy called out, as he looked at the diaper, trying to figured out how to put it on correctly. A split second later, Germany opened the door, and immediately he blushed slightly at the half naked Italian in the room."What the hell are you shirtless?"Germany yelled out half embarrassed."Huh?"Italy looked down, and then shrugged slightly. It was as if he had forgotten that he had taken off his shirt."Oh, Italia got my shirt wet, so I took it off."He answered simply, but was half afraid of his friend s reaction to his words. Germany looked at his ally, but immediately let the subject drop. Italy, he could never figure this guy out."Well, what are you doing now?"Germany asked after clearing his throat, and walking over to Italy. Italy looked at him, and then at Italia."Hey Germany! You're smart, can you figure out how to put her diaper on? I gotta go change."Without waiting for a response, Italy left the room. Germany watched him leave with slight annoyance, and then looked back at Italia."I don't get him at all. Why the hell does he think I'd be able to put on your diaper?"Germany shook his head, and then looked at the child's diaper. He sighed, and then tired a couple of different ways before finally choosing one he thought looked half decent."Well, it looks fine. Efficient enough. It'll get the job done."Germany said with a nod as he picked up the baby. Italia giggled, cooed, and ten gripped onto the front of his shirt. Germany smiled down at the babbling child."Well, maybe you won't be so bad to have around."Germany said softly, cuddling the child closer to him.A/n:I have now finished writing out this whole thing on pencil and paper, which makes me a bit sad because well i don't know why I'm always sad when a story of mine finishes! XDD So, who's the next person who's going to see Italia? Well, I'll give you a hint he's very shy and serious, and naive, and was closed off from the world for a long time and he's a part of the axis powers.(if you still haven't figured it out YOU HAVE FAILED!) Anyways, hope you have all enjoyed this chapte, and will enjoy the next chapter! Hasta La Pasta~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

** A/N: Well, I'm trying to get the key players in Italia's life down first, and kinda get a little bonding going on between those characters, and Italia. I'm thinking there might just be two others (I won't say who yet) and then the rest will probably just be very minor people in her life. Anyways, hope you all continue to be Prussia Awesome!**

** Disclaimer: Let me check...*disappointed sigh*Nope still don't own anything Hetalia expect this story**

Germany stayed in Italia's room awhile longer, talking to her, and bonding with her while his Campion dressed himself. Like she always was with Germany, Italia laughed, and giggled, and was happy in general. Mostly, while he spoke to her, she'd listen calmly, and play with the iron cross he wore proudly on his neck. Soon enough, he merely took off the badge of courage and honor, and handed the infant the badge. The baby smiled at the small gesture, and then played with it more while Germany smiled. Germany then began to wonder what the hell was taking Italy so long to get dressed, but then he figured that the other nation was probably just giving the two more time together, which Ludwig didn't totally mind. The more time he spent with the German child, the more his first opinion of the child still stood. She defiantly wouldn't be bad to have around. At least then, with her around, he wouldn't be totally bored.

That thought made the Germanic nation smile even wider, and then he continued to talk to Italia, but this time in German. After all, if she were truly German, it wouldn't hurt her to know her own language.

"Oh good. She's still awake."Germany looked up, surprised to see Prussia standing there in the doorway."Geez, West give you one baby, and you go gaga over her like she was some hot lady or something walking down the street, but secretly giving you bedroom eyes."Germany blushed slightly at his brother's teasing tone.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I couldn't leave her in here by herself. What if she got hurt?"Germany stated matter of factly. Prussia snickered slightly.

"Boy, West you sure do worry over simple things. She's just a little baby, what kind of trouble could she really get into?"Prussia asked, and then shrugged slightly as if the matter no longer interested him."Well, I'm going to make something to eat...Have fun "bonding" with the baby."Prussia laughed as he walked out towards the kitchen. Germany sighed in annoyance.

"He's such a bother."Germany smiled down at Italia.

"Ve~~ Germany, Italia is ok?"Italy said as if he were afraid of the child.

"Ja, she's fine."Ludwig answered as he looked up at his ally. Italy smiled, and walked into the room.

"Here, lemme see her."Italy said softly. Germany nodded, and then awkwardly handed the squirming child to her rather weak caretaker. Italy cooed at the infant, and then began walking out the door."I think I'll call Japan, and see if he'll help me paint your room tomorrow Italia. It'll be fun, no?" Venezaino cooed to the kid as he turned, and walked out of the room. Germany watched the Italian leave the room, and then got up, and went to his own room. He laid down on his bed sheets, and stared at the white ceiling above him. He began wondering what Japan's reaction would be towards the child...

Japan arrived early two days later, though he seemed wary of the child at first, when Italy had told him about her, but he warmed up to the idea of the kid, even if he hadn't seen her just yet. So, he quickly grabbed the paints and brushes he had bought, and then followed Italy to the child's room where he helped his friend paint the room. Gilbert and Ludwig had taken the infant out with them while they walked the dogs. Meanwhile, Kiku had painted some anime faces of the three of them, and then painted other things. Italy, once the paint had dried, put some little stickers on the room, and then got some nails where he got a few pictures, and other things he felt she'd like to have in there, and things Germany wouldn't miss much at all.

"Well, I think we're done here."Japan said as he looked around the room, all the while wiping sweat from his brow. They were both happy that the room didn't look so bland anymore. In fact, it actually looked like a little nursery."So, where's the child I have not yet seen her."

"Ve~~, she's with Ludwig and Prussia right now walking their dogs or something, but if you wait just a bit more you can see her!" Japan nodded in agreement, and then sat back in the room. Italy sat next to him, and took a look around the room they had both spent the better part of the morning working on.

With it being decided that Japan would hang around a bit longer to see the child, the two previously mentioned nations by Italy arrived with a happy, giggling, bouncing, seven-month old infant. She, of course, had thoroughly enjoyed her morning out with the dogs and the two Germanic brothers, but she had gotten herself all dirty, which greatly annoyed Germany. Her plain, white shirt was brown in places where she had crawled around in the dirt.

"Well...That is the child, right?"Japan asked with some hesitancy as he looked at the squirming child in his serious ally's arms.

"Yupp! Didn't I tell you she was pretty?" Italy beamed proudly, then walked over, and took the child from Germany.

After a few moments of coddling the child, he walked over to the island nation, and handed him the squirming child. Kiku held the child awkwardly in his arms, and looked at the infant in his arms with slight wonder and curiosity. He couldn't be too sure if she was indeed a human child, like Italy had claimed she was, but if she were indeed human than it would be a wonder indeed to see how this child would grow up to be like. After all, since it was important for a country to keep it a secret of who they truly were, it wasn't very often that a nation decided to take in a human child. In fact, he couldn't recall a situation like this happening in all of his time of living. Now, he was rather inrested in the unique arrangement between Italy, Germany, and now Prussia.

"Yes, I suppose she is."Japan said after a moment of silence after he had cleared his throat. He then handed the child back to Italy, though his eyes still lingered on said infant._ It will be most inresting to see how she grows up with these three nations raising her. I wonder how many of the other nations they're planning on showing Italia to. How will they react to her? Well, it'll be interesting to see in the least._ Japan thought as he looked at the cooing child, who was now back in Germany's arms."So, what's her name? Where did you find her?" The lone nation asked as he looked from the happy, cooing infant to his other, more serious friend. He had a feeling that German could better explain a little bit of the background on the child, and where she had come from.

"Well, I was during my usual drills where I always do them, and I heard her crying form an old building that had recently been abandoned. There was no one else around, and I had looked everywhere, but there was nobody around. It was as if everyone had left the building, but left her behind. Since there was nobody else around to take care of her, I couldn't leave her by herself, so I decided it would be best for us to raise her." Germany explained, then, as if to add empahize to what he had said, he looked back at the child, and smiled slightly, which surprised Japan a bit. He hadn't seen the overly serious nation smile hardly ever in all his time of knowing him, which at that point had been a very long while._ Not that I blame him. She is rather cute._ Japan thought with a nod, as if agreeing with what Germany had done.

"Nobody has told me her name yet, so what is it?" He asked in his usually soft manner, looking into the eyes of each person in the room, waiting for someone to speak. Prussia, of course, was the one to answer when he saw that nobody else was going to do answer. Or maybe they were just hesitating, but that didn't matter to the cocky nation. He'd answer for them if they were too chicken to answer.

"Her awesome name is Italia Beilschmidt."Prussia answered proudly, giving the child his last and his brother's last name since nobody had bothered giving her one.

"Italia means 'Little Italy', in Italian." Venezaino announced proudly, and then tickled the child's chin slightly. Italia giggled softly, and then clasped her chubby hand around his fingers tightly._ Everything is intriguing about this situation. No doubt she'll grow into an interesting child._ Japan again thought as him, and the other three nations sat around on the couch, each taking turns to hold the child, though Italy had quickly gotten up, and taken the child to get another bath, which the outcome of the bath situation rather amused the Japanese nation.

**A/n: Well, this chapter didn't come out the way I exactly planned it to be but whatever. I still thought it was kind of cute. I'm not too good with keeping Japan in character because I'm not good with keeping people like Japan in character, which may be why Germany acts a tad bit occ. Anyways, if I failed with keeping Japan in character, then I'll be the first to apologize and say it's because of my inability to keep real serious and quiet people in character. Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter you ask? Well, I'm done introducing characters in Italia's life at least for now. Now, we'll get on with little things Japan notices when he visits his friends and Italia! Hope you enjoy! Until the next time, Hasta La Pasta~~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

**A/n:Well, here's another chapter! I think I'll be done introducing characters in Italia's life until a few chapters or so down the road, as I mentioned before. Right now, I think I'm just gonna continue with the "actual", "real" story plot. I'm not sure if this will make chapters longer or not. Sooo, yeah. Anyways, I am open to ideas. So, if there is something you'd like to see happen or something you think could make the story better or whatever please let me know. I love hearing ideas from people! So yeah. Anyway enough of me chattering. You're here for the story. So here is chapter six of baby mine! Hope you all enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: Unfourtnaly, Santa is refusing to let me have my desire, so I still own nothing but this story, and Italia of course, and any ocs that may come into play later*SPOILER ALERT***

Seeing Italia had made Japan very interested in the situation, so he tried to come as often as he could to watch, and see how she was coming along. He never had a boring moment visiting his allies with the child either. Something was always going on that entertained Japan. Like, for example, the time that he came over, and arrived just in time to see Germany attempting to feed the child. Attempting being the key word there...

It was a sunny day, and rather warm, as was common in Italy, when Japan had arrived at the house. He politely knocked on the door, and stepped back waiting for someone to answer the door. He had to wait a few moments before anyone did answer, and when they did he was a bit surprised to see Italy ushering him inside. Normally, around this time, Italy was busy feeding the child. Though, he had no idea why today was different than any other day, he didn't question, and instead came right in. The first thing he did was look around at the place. Prussia was in his usual spot on the couch, asleep though the TV was drooining on. Some kind of game show was on. Italy went to turn off the television, but Japan couldn't see either Italia nor Germany.

"Where Germany?" Japan asked, looking at Italy who had stopped messing with the coffee table, which Prussia had messed up because he decided to rest his feet on it, criss-crossed.

"Oh, he's feeding the baby. If you want to talk to him, you should go in there. Besides, I think Italia will be happy to see ya, yeah?" Japan nodded, and went into the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, he was rather amused at the sight of the annoyed Germany, with a mashed banana in his hand, and a giggling child who had banana everywhere. There was banana in her hair, around her pudgy mouth, in her hands, all over the high chair, the floor, and even some on Germany himself.

"Now, we're going to try this again. I'm going to feed you a piece, but this time nicht mit dem Essen spielen(1), do you got it?" Germany said, not even paying attention to the other man who had entered the room. Italia looked at Kiku, smiled, and waved. Germany looked over, and nodded to his friend."Guten tag(2) Japan."

"Hai, Conichwa(3) Germany." Japan said taking a seat next to him."Please, contuine feeding her. I won't bother you." Ludwig nodded slightly, and leaned closer to the child as he handed her a piece of the much abused fruit. Italia looked at it for a moment, and before he had time to pull away, she attempted to smush it in his hair. However, Germany reacted in time, and held her hands away from his head gently.

"Nicht in mir haare(4). Now eat." He cautiously let go of the child's hands, but she was being a bit rebellious today. She attempted to rub it in his hair again. Germany grunted in annoyance, and again held the child's hands gently away from his hair."Ich sagte nein(5)." He repermented, and let go of her hands and moved away before she could rub it in his hair. He was begining to remember why he didn't like kids much at all. All they seemed to know how to do best was make messes.

Italia looked at the now mush in her hands, and giggled. She put her hand over the railing of her hi-chair, and shook her hand, which splattered the bannana everywhere. Luckily, Japan moved far enough away in time that none of the bannana smush got on his clothing. Ludwig sighed in annoyance, and then cleaned up what little he could at the moment. He smiled apologatically at Japan.

"Sorry about all this mess Japan. She wasn't acting up ealier when I fed her." Japan nodded slightly, and shrugged.

"It's ok Germany. Really it is. She is just a kid after all."Japan said, smiling at the child. She laughed, and waved at the Island nation as he looked at her. He smiled slightly, and nodded. He felt himself, like he was sure the others were begining to feel, having a growing attachment to the child.

Then, there was the time she had moved on from crawling, which was much more of a butt-scooting than crawling, to walking. To say the least, the child had surprised Germany. From what research was available to him, he had concluded that she was around seven months old. So, he wasn't surprised in the least bit that she was already crawling. He expected her to crawl for a bit until she was about ten months where she would stand up, and then she would be walking by the time she was around seventeen or so months old. This child had other plans, though. As soon as she hit nine months, she had started walking.

It was a normal day when Italia had started walking. Italy was off in another room, painting something. Prussia was watching some comdic show on the couch. Japan sat on the opposite end of the same couch, watching Italia as she attempted to stand alone. Germany wasn't paying attention to anyone as he sat on his blue recliner reading some book.

"Kesekesekese,look West! Italia can stand on her own!"Prussia announced prouldy, but threw a piece of popcorn at his brother, which Ludwig simply ignored. It was queit for a few moments, but the Germanic nation tensed up slightly once he flet a tiny, but firm tug on his trousers. He looked down from where the impaient tug was coming from. He heard the little, annoyed grunt, and smiled lsightly at the child holding her hadns up towards her caretaker. She grunted again, and tugged again with a bit mroe force. Germany took a moment to react. He was rather surprised that she had gotten up, and walked over to him. Again She grunted imapitently, and tugged at his pants, her eyebrows knitted together inannoyance that breifly reminded the nation of his own expression when he was angry or annoyed. Or both. With another annoyed grunt, and another tug, the child stepped back, and held out her arms to Germany. Again, it took him a moment to react. After all, he was just shocked that she had wlaked over, taken her first steps, just to be held by him. Though, it did warm his heart up a bit towards the child.

Once the breif moment of shock was over, he sighed, sat the book down, and picked up the highly annoyed child, and held her close while he akwardly picked up the book, and began reading where had taken off.

"Aww~ how cute West! Reading with the baby? What a werid wya to bond with the child."Ludwig's cheecks flushed slightly at his brother's teasing, rose his arm above the child's head, and turned the page. Italai looked at her savior's face, and then looked back at the book.

She stared intently at the picture on the second page. Her bue-hazel eyes darkening to a slightly deeper shade of blue as she concentrated. Germany glanced at her, and noticed she was staring intently at a picture of an ancirent Roman soilder. Germany smiled slightly, then went back to reading his military history book. Maybe later, when she was older, he could train her to become a soilder or something if she was so intrested.

Of course, now that Italia could walk meant that she would no doubt get into trouble, or start causing trouble. Which, invariably, Prussia would probablly be right along the child encouraging her to cause trouble. Which also meant, to no surprise, more headaches for Ludwig.

So, to prevent anything that would cause the house to burn to the ground, or kill, or hurt anyone Kiku helped his friend "baby-proof" the rather large house. During that time Italia was out with Venezaino and Prussia, which Ludwig didn't competely mind. It simply meant that he wouldn't be bothered while he worked, though, on the flip side, he also didn't have to worry much about what was happening with Italia. She was Italy, which meant she wouldn't get hurt like she probally would if she was just with Prussia. Prussia would probally lose the child...

"Well...Have we done everything?" The island nation asked as he looked around the current they were in as if he were checking to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

"Ja, I think so."Germany flipped a page, and wrote something on the then casually flipped through the pages. It was acheck list that he had already checked over seven times. He just didn't want to miss anything.

"Good, now we can just relax."Japan commented as he got up, and went out of the room. Germany nodded, nad followed after his friend.

Some time later, Italy had returned with Italia, but Prussia was not around.

"Where's Prussia?"Germany asked slightly annoyed that his brother had ditched Italy and the baby to go do...Whatever it is that Prussia does when he sneaks off. Germany didn't want to think about what his brother did in his private time.

"Ve~~ He said he something else to do, and then left me in charge of the baby. Here, can you grab her? She's starting to get squriming, and I think we both know I'm not good with a squirming baby."Germany sighed, and looked at the squriming child in his friends arms.

"Ja, bring her here."Germany said as he stood to meet his friedn, and held his arms out as Italy placed the child in his arms. Germany looked at the baby in his arms, as she looked up at Venezaino who had left then room, and then back at Germany with an expression in her eyes that seemed to ask:

"Where the hell is he off to in such a hurry?"

"Well, If we are done here. I better go. I have to prepare a dinner for me, and some...Guests."Japan said as he rose, and opened the door."Have a good days, Germant."Japan siad as he left queitly. Germant nodded, and looked back at the child.

"Well, you'll never be bored...That's for sure."Germany siad as he walked over, and sat on the couch, placing the child right next to him."Let's see what's on the television ja?" He said as he flipped on the tv, and began to slowly channel surf. Italia immdetaly fell asleep in his arms.

**Translations:**

(1):don't paly with your food

(2):good afternoon

(3):conichwa: most people think this means hello in Japanese, but it actually means good afternoon

(4): this one seems pretty easy to guess, but I'll say it anyway this is German for not in my hair.

(5): this one should be easy to figure out too but it means i said no

** A/N:well, I hope you guys are all enjoying this! Like I said, most of these next couple of chapters that are in her babyhood are going to be pretty random, and may not have an exact plot(or "attempted" plot I guess I should say, but I'm not going to give out any spoilers ;) that's for you to be surprised with!) So what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Romano is going to try and "bond" with Italia, but how is she going to react? Also, Germany may question how tough being a parent may actually be, something he didn't think about before, and Prussia notices something about very familiar about Italia's eyes. What could it be? Well, I'm not going to tell you everything. You'll just going to have figure it out next time~! Well, hope you stay tuned in for more of this awesomeness! Until then, Hasta La Pasta~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**A/n:Well, I'm going to see how many chapters i can up load XDD. Anyway, let me know how you feel about this! Or any suggestions you may have. Much appreciated!**

** Disclaimer: Unfourntally, I'm not awesome enough(though i don't know why!) to own Hetalia, but I'll settle for this story and all the oc charcters that appear!**

It seemed to each of the four nations that Italia's personally differed depending on who she was with, and what she could get away with when with those people.

For example, when Italia was with Germany, she was sorda quiet and playful. Though when he when he was busy researching, or doing paperwork, or reading (if she wasn't "reading" with him), she would be quiet, and play with something he had given her to keep her busy. Though most of the time when he was reading, she'd be sitting on his lap, looking at the pages with him until she'd fall asleep in arms. She was generally happier with Germany than when she was around most of the five others involved in her life.

But, for polar opposite of that, she hated being around Romano. All she ever did around him was cry, even though he was trying to be nice to her for his brother's sake. She wouldn't stop crying until Italy or Germany came and got her, which would annoy Romano. After all, he was just trying to be nice to her, and all she did was cry. It was things like that, that made him wonder if Italia didn't cry just to annoy him. Which he didn't doubt in the least bit. In his mind, children like her could be mental terrorists at times. They did things to mess with your mind, and you wouldn't even know it for days. It would just sit, and boil in your mind. It didn't exactly help, in his opinion, that she was a girl. Girls could be just as bad as babies at messing with people's minds in ways that couldn't be done by others. Though, Romano at least tried to be nice to her, Italia still hated being around him.

Then, there was Prussia. Her trouble-making side came out when she was around Prussia for any given time. She would constantly get into things she wasn't supposed to, she would make messes, and then, on top of it all, Prussia would use her to pick up chicks, which she ruined half the time. Italia wouldn't listen either once she got done with spending time with her "uncle" Prussia. Them being together caused Germany nothing but headaches wondering what mess they would create together that he, no doubt, would have to clean up.

When the infant was with Italy, she was engertic, and very happy. Sometimes, Italy would give her something, and have her create "art" with it. Other times, Italy would sit her in the high chair while he made pasta, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Sometimes, Italy would feed her pastines(1). She also seemed to enjoy that as well. Sometimes, Italy would tell her stories

Italia was calmer around Japan. With Kiku, she didn't do much since Japan wasn't use to being around kids. Though, he did try to bond with her a little. He would tell her some folk stories, and even draw her some things. The thing she seemed to like most though was listen to his stories. Italia's favorite story he told her about was the one with the mountain god that lives in Mount Fuji.

However, it was Germany that spent the most time with her. He was always the one who would change her diapers; since Prussia wouldn't go near the dirty diaper and Italia never sat still long enough for Italy to do it. He was also the one who would put her down for naps the most, since Japan was almost never around when she was taking a nap, and Prussia was doing whatever it was Prussia was doing to get out of taking care of her. However, if Italia wouldn't go to bed when Germany tried, she always fell asleep when Italy would come in and sing her a lullaby. However, if she was left completely alone, she would cry, and cry until someone (usually Germany since she never calmed down enough for the others) would come in, and put her back to sleep. It seemed to Germany that Italia and Italy shared a common trait: They both didn't like to be alone.

However, Italia was a very calm, well behaved child. It seemed to the four nation's involved in the child's life, that not much really bothered her. She seemed to go with the flow of things, and enjoy most everything that came her way. However, when she lost her temper, it was very difficult for anyone to calm her down.

Take for example, one day when Italy was suppose to be having "bonding" time with the child, but it wasn't going so well. For once, Italia didn't want Italy or Prussia or Japan or Germany at all. All she was doing that entire day was cry. Once Germany realized that she wasn't going to stop crying when he held her, he slipped away to his own room, and left the calming down of the child to Italy or somebody else. He'd usually get involved in calming her down, but the Germanic nation had enough pride that he wasn't going to get involved this time, only to fail. He was sure as hell not going to fail in front of his friends or brother. Epically **not **his **brother. ** If Germany failed, he'd never hear the end of it from his brother. So, he settled for staying quiet in his room, catching up on paperwork that he hadn't the chance to do since he was mostly taking care of Italia now a days. Like he knew would happen, the crying, from both the child and Italy, and the yelling, coming from Italy Prussia and the baby, suddenly ended. Germany sighed in relief, and then set down his paperwork as he walked out of the room.

He sighed again when he noticed the child was standing out in the middle of the hallway, glaring at the door way to her room.

"Italia, what are you doing?" Germany asked as he walked over, and picked up the child. She looked at him, with wide, now darkly colored eyes, and began crying. Ludwig froze, and held her at arm's length, and waited for the temper tantrum to end."Are you hungry? Let's go find you something to eat."The former general said matter-of-factly as he still held the crying child at arm's length, and walked to the kitchen. He sat her in her high chair, and then began searching through the cupboards."Let's find you something else to eat that isn't those pasta things that Italy insists you eating. I don't want you becoming weak like him."Germany muttered to himself, and then pulled out some fruit. He sighed, and turned to the child."If I give you this banana to eat, can you not get it everywhere?"Germany questioned as if he expected her to answer. With a shake of his head, he began peeling it, and bent in front of the now hiccupping child."Here, eat."Italia looked at the piece of banana in her hand, and then looked at her caretaker with a questioning look. With a babble, she began to smash it in her hands. Germany felt some annoyance, and then took it from her. She looked at him, and her bottom lip began quirving."Well, don't play with you food."Germany said, and then handed it back to her. She giggled slightly, and then continued to mush it her hands. Germany sighed heavily, and sat back on his heels as he watched her abuse the fruit. He wondered why she was acting up today? Was she always going to be like this? Was she always going to be difficult? Was she going to be a second Italy, and be the source of all his headaches? Did parenting always have to be so hard?

"Hey, Lil Awesome! Looks like you gave West here hell! Kesekesekese."Prussia snickered as he came into the kitchen, and began digging through the cupboards. Italia giggled, and then got more the banana, and smashing it into her own hair. Germany sighed, and looked at his brothers.

"Where's Italy?"Germany questioned flatly as he glanced at his brother. Prussia shrugged.

"In his room I suppose." Germany sighed heavily. Greta, now there was no one to give her a bath.

"Well, since Italy is sleeping, why don't you give Italia a bath. She got that damn fruit everywhere, and I can't clean it up with her in here causing more messes." Germany said as he got the child out of her high chair, and handed her to his elder brother. Prussia gave him a look as if Germany had just asked him to clean up fresh crap from the dogs. No surprise there, Italy always gave her baths because Germany didn't want to do it, and both Prussia and Japan found it too "weird and strange" to clean her up. Ludwig sighed heavily."Or go get Italy and tell him to clean her up. Whatever floats your boat."Germany stated with a shrug, and walked past his brother as he headed to his own private bathroom.

Prussia remained in the kitchen for a few moments staring at the smiling child. Her blue-hazel eyes had a more of green tint to them than usual. In fact, the color they were now almost reminded the former nation of another nation, he knew well...

"Well...You don't need a full bath. Let's just wash your hands, legs, feet, face, arms, stomach, and hair. Then, we'll change your clothes, and set them out for West to do later." Prussia said as he walked back to her room, and sat her on the changing station as he got out a wet clothe, and began washing off her body. He then dried her off, and dressed her in the dress that Italy had picked out earlier."Well, it seems like Italy is planning on taking you back to his house today to visit his brother, and Spain. Don't worry about Spain if he seems creepy. Spain is just...Friendly with kids."Prussia rolled his eyes slightly, making the little girl giggle. Prussia smiled slightly, and then looked as Italy entered the room.

"Oh, she's already dressed? Well, then give her to me. I better get going."Italy walked into the room, and got the child from Prussia. With the child in hand, Italy walked out, talking to her in Italian. Italia looked at Prussia, and waved good-bye. He nodded, and then walked out behind them...

**A little info I learned from my step mum (she grew up around actual Italians!)**

(1)Pastines(pronounced Past e nes) is something that people in italy feed babies rather than baby food. Basically, it's little pasta stuff shaped like stars, squares, and stuff like that.

**A/n: Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Italia and Spain meet for the first time, but how will he react to a human child being raised by nations? Who knows, maybe he'll enjoy her much more than will be expected. Also, Romano also notices some things about Italia that leads him to not only want to bond with her more, but also come to a conclusion...Tune in for more! But until then, enjoy what I have now, and Hasta La Pasta~~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

** A/n: Well, I'm not sure how well this chapter is going to turn out because I'm doing like a bizillion and one things. Plus, I'm getting into a old show that I use to hate alot when I was younger, but now I like it. It's called Teen Titians and I've been watching it more than I should haha so it's taking up more of my time than I thought it would. Anyways, I hope this isn't losing it's original cuteness, I really hope it's not, but I'm so happy it's popular~~! Thanks to everyone for being like super super awesome! Anyways, enough of my blabber, you're here for the story. So here it is! Chapter eight of baby mine is finally here!**

** Disclaimer: Seriously, people, c'mon. Do I need to do this? If I owned Hetalia why would I be writing fanfics about?**

Once at Italy's house, the rather weak and lazy nation kept a close eye on the child as she stood by the coffee table, playing with the papers that were now strewn across the small table. Spain was sitting on the couch, opposite of Italy, while Romano stood awkwardly against the foray that lead into the room, scowling with his arms crossed as he looked at the whole scene. Honestly, he didn't see why his idiot brother had to bring the brat here, to their house. Couldn't this be the one spot that was baby free? Though, he had to admit, he didn't cometely mind. At least it kept both Spain and Italy busy. And off his back.

"Have you tried to teach la nina(1) how to draw yet?" Spain asked looking from the child to Italy.

"Ve~~ She's with Germany most of the time, and he doesn't like messes, ya know. So, I haven't had the chance to try to teach her yet."Spain nodded, and then went back to watching the child play.

She looked rather pretty with her thick, curly blonde hair pulled back with a frilly, pink headband with white lace around the edges, though it was a bit messed up due to the fact that she had ran around alot when she came here.

"Oh, qué niña tan bonita(2)!"Spain smiled, and picked the giggling child up, and sat her on his lap."So, tell me cómo estás bebé(3)?"Italia babbled, and then pointed back to the table. Spain chuckled slightly, and then set her back on the ground."You know, I bet she's going to grow up to be real pretty."As if she had understood what Antino had said, she looked at him, and beamed brightly. Italy smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"Si, she's a bella bambina(4)." Italia looked at Italy, babbled something, and then went back to messing with the papers. Italy, and Spain went back to talking to each other, but Romano kept his fixed on her as if he expexted her to walk off. Though, there was probally more of a reason his eyes were so fixed on her. She seemed to resemble someone that Lovino had a crush on when he was younger. Could it be? Was it possible that she was the daighter of-

"Vee~~Fratello, why don't you come in here, and sit? Sitting here has gotta be more comfortable than standing there like that." Italy patted a seat next to him. Italia looked at him, her now green-blue eyes looked into his own eyes, and they seemed to becon him over.

"I've got better things to do than sit with you idoits."Romano siad as he turned on his heel, and went into his study. It was time he called someone he hadn't called in a long time...

Italy tilted his head slightly in confusion as he watched his elder brother leave the room. He wondered why he was in such a hurry to leave the room. Italy didn't spend too much thinking about it, and shrugged, then he went back to talking to Spain about pretty much nothing. Awhile later, while Antino and Venezaino were still talking, Lovino returned, and sat on the couch by his brother, his eyes still fixed on the girl playing with the papers. Romano was the only one to notice that Italia was reaching, or trying to reach, for two penciles. He took a quick look to make sure nobody was looking, then grabbed the two penciles, and handed them to her. She looked at him, her now light brown, with a look as if she were confused by his action.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."Romano reliped to her look."Just don't make a mess."He said softly, then leaned back against the couch, his face set into a scowl with his arms crossed as he looked at the child. Italia cooed happily, and then began scribbling on the papers. Italy veed~ again, and looked at the paper with a smile.

"Aww~~ Look Italia's creating some pretty art!"Italy cooed, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. Italia looked at him, and beamed. Romano scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Scribbling isn't art. It's...I don't even know what to call it."Romano rolled his eyes, and looked away. Spain looked at him a moment, and shook his head.

"Scribbling is art...For kids anyways. You ought to be more encouraging Romano. More encouraging to her, a kid." Spain winked, Romano blushed slightly, but didn't say anything. Italy looked between his fratello and his friends, not being able to sense the akward atomsphere between the two.

"Si, Big Brother Spain is right. Scribbling is the making of an artist."Venezaino coddled Italia, not really saying anything. Italia giggled, and then shoved the paper in the nation's face. He smiled amusedly, and then looked at the paper."What is it Italia?" Italia made a noise, and shurgged. She gasped slightly, and then wobbled away. Romano was on alert then. His body went from slouching to his back straight like a parriery dog looking for danger as he watched the child go into another room.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"Loviono yelled after the kid as he got up, and went after her. Spain chuckled slightly, and shook his head as he stood.

"I don't thnk Romano would make a very good papa." He chuckled, and then followed after Romano, who was currently telling the kid not to mess with something. Italy got up, and also followed after Spain.

Italy had finally got the child, who had hid herself in between the space where the dryer and the washing machine was located. It took them only ten mintues to get her, and it only took so long because she kept squirming. But when they had finally gotten her, Italy decided it was time for her to take a nap, and then they would go back home. Well, to Germany's home anyways.

"Why don't you just leave the kid here until tommrrow? I mean, she's already here, and you'll have a longer trip since you have to go the long way to avoid getting shot by Switzerland."Romano offered, leaning against the doorway while he watched his younger brother lay down the now hyper-active child.

"Well,-OWW!"Italy rubbed his head where the baby had thrown her shoe at him. Italy sighed, and gently held down her hands. Italia frowned, and tried to free herself to no avail. Italy felt some kind of victory, and shrugged slightly to his brother's statement."Well, Germany doesn't want her gone too long."he answered simply. Italia grunted unhappily, and tugged on the weak nation's sleeve. Romano sighed, and shook his head.

"Here, I'll stay in with her. You can do something else."Italy looked at his brother, tilting his head slightly.

"Ve~~You sure, Fratello? I didn't think you would want to watch her." Romano rolled his eyes, and walked into the room. He walked towards Italia's crib, and started rocking it gently. Italy took that as a cue that his brother could handel this, and then queitly left the room.

Romano looked towards the door as his younger brother shut the door, and then looked at the yawning child.

"Well, you certainly look like her. That's one thing for sure."Romano thought aloud as he again thought about **that ** woman. Italia looked at her as her eyes slowly dropped to a close. She reached towards him, her tiny fist clentching and unclutching. Romano sighed, and took her finger. Italia's eyes finaly shut close, and a soft snore came from her as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Romano smiled slightly, and then looked out the window."Don't you **ever** tell anyone I was nice to you. You hear me kid?"Romano said, looking back at the sleeping child as if he expected a response.

**Translations:**

(1):the litttle girl

(2)oh, what a pretty little girl

(3) how are you little baby?

(4) pretty baby

**A/n: So, I was curious, and I decided to look and see how long each chapter is, and I found out something scary...THEY'RE ALL THREE PAGES LONG! XD it's like daaaamn, normally my chapters aren't like that, but for some reason It's like that with This story...Weird. Well, werid for me anyways. Anyways, my step-sister has hazel blue eyes and her eyes are always changing colors from shades of blue, and green, to also shades of brown depending on her mood. So, for those who were wondering about Italia's ever changing eye color, it's not because I forget her eye color, it's because I was using my step sister as a model type of person for Italia's eyes(she don't know it yet though so shhhh). To be honest, this is turning out way diffrent than how I have written(yes I actually write my chapters before typing them), but I think I like how I'm typing it better than how I write it becuase I basically use the one that's written on pencile and paper as a type of model for how I'm going to type it, but I had to change some stuff from the orginal hand written things becuase I'm taking in what one reviewer suggested, and then some other things I decided as well. Well, here's something for you all to decide and tell me: who should be intorduced into Italia's life next? And how should they react to her? Anyways, enough of my rambling. What's in store for the next chapter? Well, Germany lectures Italy for not "communicating" with him properly about the child, there's more hints towards Italia's true parentage( did you enjoy those little hints in the chapter), and...Another OC is in the making ;) (also hints thrown in the chapter...Did you catch it?), and Itlaia bonds more with Italy through a old pictures. I hope you guys contuine to enjoy this story~~! Tune in for more, enjoy what I have, and remember make pasta not war! Until next time, dear readers, Hasta La Pasta~~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**A/n: Well, on my DA site this is popualr as well as on here ^^! That makes me a very happy person! Anways, I don't think this was the GerIta fanfic I orignally planned it out to be, but oh well. I kinda like my implied stuff better. Plus, this has a little bit of most of the pairings I like so that makes me happy as well! ^^ Anyways, enough of my rambling. You're here to read my story, not read about my ramblings. Anyways, here's chapter nine of baby mine! Read, enjoy, and if you feel the need review, give suggestions, or whatever! Enjoy before anything else, and please no flammers! Grazi~~!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I ****still**** am not awesome enough to own Hetalia, just this awesome story, plot, and oc including my little Italia ^^**

Romano, stayed in the room long enough that he ended up falling asleep in a chair he pulled up next to the baby's crib. Italy, of course, had come by to check on the two, but didn't bother them seeing as the two were asleep. So, he left the door open just a bit, and went to his own room. Spain had went to his and Romano's room, and everyone took a nap for a bit.

Though, the peace didn't exactly last too long. Italia woke up some time after everyone had fallen asleep, and looked wildly around the room, her tiny heart racing, but relaxed somewhat when she noticed Romano sleeping on a chair beside her. She relashed his finger, and then stood up in her crib.

"Ehh?"She cooed, putting her hands on the drop-down side of the looked around, and then pushed down, imating what she had seen Germany and Venezaino do many times. Though, she was smart enough to stay away from the edge, so when it dropped dwon she wouldn't fall. She turned her body on her stomach, and crawled down onto the ground. She looked up at Romano, who still was snoring away, giggled, and began walking away into another room. She walked all over the house, searching for nothing in particular, but leaving messes along the way.

Soon enough, she came across Italy's study room. She took a quick look around, and then opened the door up more, and walked into the messy sat in a corner, and played with the papers that surrounded her. She giggled as the papers crinkled, and then looked around the room some more for something new to play with. She walked over the papers she had crunched up, and picked up an old drawing. The paper was yellowed with age, and some of the paper had tiny rips in it, but, overall, the picture was in pretty good shape. her eyes scruntched up slightly as he stared at the pencile drawing, and then squealed happily.

"Germany!"She yelled out in a high-pitched voice, hugging the picture to her chest.

"GAAH! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?"Italia looked up when she heard Romano yell out. Italia tilted her head, sat the picture beside her, and then walked out of the study towards her room with a sneaky grin on her face. Romano poked his head out of her door, and looked frantically around. His face immdetaly dropped into a scowl when he saw her. He walked towards her angrily, and picked her up.

"Hi!"She said with a smile. Romano looked at her, shocked for a moment that she spoke so clearly, but quickly got over it, and his anger returned.

"Where the hell were you?" Italia giggled, and shrugged. Romano felt some of his ealier irration towards the child come back. He was starting to remember why he didn't want kids at all...

Romano sighed heavily, and shook his head as Italia began playing with his collar.

"I see what my brother was talking about now. You're delveoping alot faster than most babies, though I'm not surprised in the least bit. At least, I wouldn't be if my theory about your parents is right... Let's see what we can find you to eat."Romano said as he walked into the kitchen. Italia cooed as Romano sat her in her high chair, and then began searching through the cuppboards for something for them both to eat. Italia tilted her head slightly, and giggled while clapping her hands. Romano looked back at her, and smiled slightly."What the hell are you so happy about?"He asked as he turned his attention back to the food he was making. Italia looked over the edge of her high chair, and stared at the while tile benathe her. She grunted,and started moving around as if suddenly uncomfortable by the confinement of the high chair. Romano glanced back at her, and stared for a moment."What is your problem?"He asked as he put the meal in the oven to cook, and then wlaked over to her. He sat her right in the high chair."Don't move."Romano said sternly. Italia looked at him, and cooed slightly before babbling.

"Vee~Fratello, is Italia with you?" Venezaino said before entering the kitchen.

"Yes, you idoit, she's in here." Romano replied as he tried to keep a hold on the squirming child.

"Oh, good. I heard you yell, and I thought she ahd walked off again like she did at Germany's."Italy relpied as he walked into the kitchen. He took a deep breath, and smiled at the delicous aroma arising from the oven."Ve~~ Fratello, what are you cooking in here? It smells so delicous."Italy took another deep breath, and then walked over to Italia. He tilted his head slightly at her frown. "What's wrong with her?"He asked, looking at his elder brother. Romano shrugged.

"How should I know what she's upset about? I don't read minds."Romano reliped as he slowly started to gently, soothingly rub the child hands in comfort. Italia looked at Romano, and smiled. She looked over at Italy, and then around the room with a slight curiousty.

"Vee~? What are you looking at Italia?"Italy asked in a sing-song voice. Italia shrugged, and babbled something. Romano glanced between the two, and then got up, and walked over to the oven. He opened it up, and turned his head from the smoke that arose from the food cooking. Once the smoke cleared, he took a deep breath, smelling the aroma, let it out, and then took the pan from the oven. He sat the pan by an open window, and let it cool off for a few. He tunred on his heel, and looked back at Italia.

"So, you taking her back yet?"Romano asked as he looked at the baby that was now in his brother's lap. Italy looked at his brother, and shook his head.

"Nah, I think it'll be ok if she stays here tonight. Germany won't mind. I'm sure of it."Italy nodded as if to reassure himself more than his brother.

"Well...Fine just make sure she doesn't get in my way. I don't want to hear it from you if she gets hurt." Romano relpied as he cut a piece of the lasguna out for himself. Italy nodded slightly, and smiled down at the child that was playing with his sleeve.

"I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Don't you worry one bit." Lovino rolled his eyes as his brother cooed to the child, who in return gave a happy little squeal of her own.

"You better hope she doesn't get hurt."Romano warned, taking his food into his and Antino's shared room. Italia looked at Romano, and waved good-bye before turning her attention back to Italy's sleeve.

Italy took adavantage of the extra time Italia had to spend with him to teach her some basics of drawing. She seemed to get the hang of it rather quickly, which made him extremly proud.

"Who's this?" Italy asked, pointing to a picture she had made. Italia looked at him, and then back to the picture.

"Germany!"The child squealed, and then looked back at Venezaino." Germany!"She said again, hitting the picture. Italy smiled slightly, and ruffled her hair.

"And it looks just like him."He humored the child. Truth was, the figure basically looked like a stick figure with what looked greased back hair, and a scowl. Though, if he were to think about it diffrently, he supposed it look enough like his giggled, and contuined to draw the second picture she had been working on, though she didn't want Venezaino to look at it...Yet. Everytime he would try, and look over the child's shoulder, she'd grunt unhappily, and cover up the picture until he would back away. Then, she'd smile, and go back to drawing her stick figures.

"Come."She said, tugging on his pants as she began walking away.

"Ve~~Where you going?"Italy asked, following after her.

"Come."She said again with a smile. Italy shook his head amusidly, and followed after the kid.

Italia lead the weak nation to his own study, which he hadn't been in in awhile since he and Germany had taken the child. He was a bit surprised that she had lead him here, but he didn't really question why she had come in here.

"Come."She said again, gesturing with her hands to follow her inside the room. Italy sighed.

"Ok, what do you have to show me?"He asked with a smile. Italia looked at him a moment, and then pushed open the door.

"Come."She stated again, walking backwards into the room.

"Vee~?"Italy tilted his head, but followed after the child. Suddenly, Italia stopped in the middle of the study, and got on her hands and knees as she crawled around looking for something. Italy looked at her, confused, but still didn't question what she was doing.

"Yaay~~!"She yelled out with a smile, as she heldup a crinkled old paper. Italy suddenly straightened out, and froze as he reconized the picture. He didn't remeber even putting the old drawing in here. In fact, he thought he got rid of all those things long ago...

"Where did you find that?"Italy asked with a nervous laugh as he walked over to her, and the picture from frowned, stood, and reached her hands upwards towards him.

"Germany?"She questioned, pointing to the picture. The younger of the two Vargas brothers shook his head slightly.

"Nope, not Germany. It was Prussia's other brother."Italy said slowly as he walked over to the bookcase he had in the study, and neatly tucked it away where it belonged. Italia looked at him, her eyes now a sky blue as she seemed to take in Italy's sudden change of tone. She walked over to him, and gently tugged on his pant legs.

"Who?"She asked softly, then hugged his leg as if to make him feel better. Italy looked down at her, and smiled slightly, ruffling her hair.

"It's nobody you have to worry about. C'mon, let's go draw some more, ya?" Italy siad as he picked up the child, and putting away his sadness for his lost first love like he had many times before.

The rest of the day, Italy had made sure to keep her busy so that Italia didn't question him about the picture she had found in his study. He painted with her for a bit, but then noticed she was starting to get bored. So, he went out, and bought her a swimsuit, and took her to the beach. Spain and Romano went with them of course, but they mostly stayed on the beach, sunbathing, while Italy took the child into the water, and tried to teach her to swim, or at least get use to the feeling of the water. She seemed to really enjoy the warm waters. Then, when the sun went down, they went home, and had some of the leftover from lunch. Italia made a mess, like she always did when she ate, and so Italy had to clean up while Romano had agreed to give her a bath.

"God, this why I don't like babies. All they seem know how to do is make messes."Romano complained as he roughly tried to get the pasta sauce out of the child's seeminlg darkening hair. Italia looked at him, giggled, and babbled something."Yeah, yeah."Romano shook his head, and then dumped the water on her head to clear it of the soap bubbles."How did you manage to get the sauce in your hair. I mean, seriously."Italia giggled, and shook her head, getting water everywhere. Romano stepped back from her, and growled under his breath as his shirt got wet. His new, expensive shirt, got wet. He closed his eyes, and tried to gather himslef._ I honestly don't see why Spain wants one of these damn mess making machines. It's so damn annoying!_ Italia giggled, and then cooed slightly as she looked around the room. Romano looked at her with an eyebrow raised slightly. "What the hell are you so happy about?"He asked as he got one of the whit towels from beside the bathtub, and wrapped it around the squirming child as he got her from the bath tub."There's no way in hell I'm going to dress you. That my idoit brother can do." As if by magic, Venezaino appeared around the corner with a smile.

"Italia~~Let's go get reay for bed!"Italia giggled, and reached towards him. Romano rolled his eyes, and quickly handed the towel-wrapped, naked child to his younger brother. Italy smiled, nuzzeled the baby, and then began cooing as he walked away, muttering to her in Italian while Romano shook his own head, and went to his own room to sleep for the night.

In Italia's temporary room, Italy had set her in the make-shift bed he had made for her, and laid her down, after dressing her of course. But the child didn't want to sleep. Everytime Italy turned his back to leave, she would open her eyes, and start chattering. So, Italy did what he though would would work. He went into the kitchen, made her a bottle of warm milk, returned to her, gave her the botttle, and then rubbed her stomach gently in hopes she would fall glancced at him through the corner of her half-open, almond-shaped looked at her, his eyes also almost closed, and smiled at her.

"What? What is it?"He asked through a smiled, and reached her hand out towards him. Italia babbled, and then looked around. Italy smiled slightly."Maybe a lullaby wil help you sleep, ya?"Italia looked at him, and grinned, as she took a hold of a foot. Italy smiled, yawned again,and smiled as he grabbed a hold of the hand that was gripping her foot."_**Farfallina~Bella e bianca~vola vola ~mai si stanca~gira qua~e gira la~poi si resta sopra un fiore~  
>e poi si resta spora un fiore.~~Ecco ecco ~a trovata~bianca e rosa~colorata~gira qua~e gira la~poi si resta sopra un fiore~e poi si resta spora un fiore~!(1)"<strong>_Italy sang in a sleepy voice a few times over, before both he, and the baby, fell asleep.

The next day, Italy awoke bright, and early, and decided that it was time, finally, to take Italia back to Germany. Where she belonged. After all, Germany must be worried about her.

"Well, I gotta go and take Italia back to Germany. I'll be back soon."Italy waved good-bye to his fratello, and Spain.

"Well, ok then! Adios(2)! Hope to you see you soon."Spain cooed to the child, tickling under her fat chin. Italia giggled, and gripped his hand, and mickied a movement that looked like a flimsy handshake. Spain smiled, and then glanced back at Romano, who was looking a bit shy at that point. Spain chuckled, and shook his head as he let go of the child's hand.

Once he had let go of her hand, and closed the door, Italia turned her head, and waved to the two nations outside the car. Italy turned towards her, and smiled widely.

"Ready to go, Italia?"Italy smiled as he began driving out of the driveway.

The journey back to Germany's didn't take as long, but that's probably because Italy was driving the way he always did. It was pretty quiet though, which was unusual for the Italian. Once the two pulled into Ludwig's drive-way, Italy turned, and looked at Italia with a wink.

"Hopefully Ludwig isn't too worried, ya."Italia giggled, and looked out the window at the familiar surroundings.

"Germany!"She yelled out happily with a clap of her tiny hands. Italy smiled, and unbuckled himself. He walked over to her side, and got her out.

"Yes, Germany. Now, let's go see scary Mr. Germany." He said with a smile, and then walked inside where Germany was waiting on a couch, his face oddly calm...

However, of course, Germany had been worried about Italia, though Prussia had told him many times that he had nothing to worry about. The baby was with Italy, safe, and sound. Still, the rather serious, older nation couldn't help but worry about Italia. God only knew what the two were doing! So, when Italy got home, he couldn't help but lecture the Italian.

"You need ti give me a warning or something at least before you decided to have her sleep over at your house. What if something happened to her or to you? I wouldn't have known that becuase you didn't call me or anything." Germany repermented as he held the bouncing baby in his arms. Italy had a worried look on his face as he started to sweat a bit. Sometimes, Germany terrified him a lot...

"But she was with me! I wouldn't let anything happen to her!"Italy cried out as Germany took a deep, annoyed breath. God, this was like explaining something to a stubborn eight year old!

"You should have called then."Germany said flatly. Italy made a small whiny noise, and hung his head slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Germany, I won't do it again."Germany sighed, and shifted the child in his arms.

"It's ok Italy."With that being said, Germany was truly glad Italia was ok. No harm done to her.

Sometime later, Italia was in Germany's study with him again, while Prussia was off doing whatever it is Prussia does, and Italy was busy doing Italy things as well. Italia was entertaining herself with some old papers that the General knew he wouldn't use anymore. He, on the other hand, was busy shuffling through the paperwork that had now just come in. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache come on. Italia noticed his deep, rather annoyed sigh, and looked at him with sad, light blue eyes. She got up, and walked over to him. She gently tugged on his pants, her lips jutted out in a pout.

"Germany up?"She said softly, holding her hands up. Germany glanced at her, and sighed.

"Ok."He said softly, picking up the child, and setting her in his lap. Italia looked at his face, still noticing his stressed out features. She frowned again. She didn't like him looking like that at all.

"Germany?"She questioned, touching his check softly. Germany looked at her, and smiled slightly. He must have sensed she was worried about him.

"Don't worry. I'll be ok. Just a lot of paperwork. My boss expects too much at times."Germany joked with her, though a part of him knew it rang true for him. He really hated his boss at times like this. At times when he could be spending his day doing something else. Something more relaxing..

"Boss?"She questioned, tilting her head slightly, making her growing locks of sunshine spill over her shoulders like a mini-waterfall of sunshine. Germany glanced at her, and shook his head slightly. He had almost forgotten he had yet to introduce the child to his nut job of a boss.

"Don't worry yourself about it." Germany said softly, getting back to the paperwork's. Italia made a disgruntled sigh, and then looked at the papers with Germany. Of course, she couldn't read the letters, but it was still kinda fun for her to pretend to read the letters.

"Ve~~ Germany, do you have any window cleaner? I was opening a can of pasta sauce, and the pasta sauce kinda got all over you kitchen window."Germany sighed in annoyance at his friend's messiness. He honestly didn't see why the guy had to constantly make a mess whenever he cooked. Couldn't he learn to cook without making a mess?_ I just don't get the guy at all._ Germany shook his head slightly to shake away the thought.

"The cleaner will be under the sink in the kitchen. It'll be in a white basket, and it'll be in a clear bottle with a white nozzle."Once Germany finished explaining, Italy nodded, and looked at the baby in his friend's lap.

"Ready to come with me, and make some pasta now~?"Italy's smile widened and he held out his arms. Italia giggled, but dropped her smile when she looked at Germany. Germany sighed, and sat her on the ground.

"Go on Italia. I'll be ok here."Germany said as he went back to paperwork. Italia nodded softly, and then ran to Italy.

"Bye-bye Germany!"She called over her shoulders, waving. Germany nodded, but didn't reply as he continued his paperwork.

**Translations**:

(1)This is an actual Italian lullaby that I would always hear my grandmother singing to my kids when we visited her to make them fall asleep faster when they wouldn't sleep. I thought it would be kinda sweet to have Venezaino sing it to Italia to make her sleep. oh, and the lullaby is called butterflyAnyways, it roughly translates into English as follows:_**Butterfly~Beautiful and white~Fly and fly~Never get tired~Turn here~And turn there~And she rests upon a flower~And she rests upon a flower.~Here, here,~I have found her~White and red~Colored~Turn here~And turn there~And she rests upon a flower~And she rests upon a flower!~**_

(2): most people know this, but I'll just say it for people who don't know, this is Spanish for good-bye(though if you want the literal translation it means go be with god)

**A/N: Well, this chapter took a little longer to write than it should have, and I'm not sure why. I thought since Germany is the one who rescued her, and stuff that Italia should have a closer relationship with him. I know I said I was going to thrown in hints of Italia's true parentage, I figured I'd save that for another chapter cuz it's more appropriate in that later chapter. Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter you ask? Well, Italia is going to see Romano again, Italy makes pizza with Italia, Italy tries to get Italia to sleep, and...TWO MORE COUNTIRES FIND ABOUT ITALIA!(though that part will stay secret, but I think people will enjoy it hopefully ;) ) Well, that's all I'm going to tell you what happens in the next chapter. Why, you ask? Because I don't wanna ruin everything for my lovely fans. Why do I feel that way? Well, I'm not big into spoilers. Why, you ask again? Hey! Why are you asking so many questions? Anyways, until next time enjoy what I have so far(you better you have no idea how hard I worked my ass off for Italia XD ), Remember life's motto, make pasta not war, and please let me know what you all think! So, until next time, Hasta La Pasta~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

** A/N: Well, lately, I have been getting into the Hunger Games, and I gotta say I'm absolute in love with the series! It started because I saw the movie, but then I was reading the books(i have yet to read the last one, poo..) but so far it is epically awesome! I'm working on a fanfiction for it(which is how i know when I absolute love a series!) so between this ff, the hunger games one(which I have yet to name I'm coming up with ocs as we speak), Criminal, and bittersweet memories, this is going to take awhile to compete. Plus I'm creating little one shots for Italia to fill in some time skips that will happen later in the story, but those will be a complete spin-off from baby mine. I might post some up when I'm done with this story, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. You're here for my story. So here it is~~! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia**

"Ok, so first you gotta knead the dough like this."Italy said as he began kneading the squishy dough in his hands. Italia looked intensely at how he worked his fingers through the white dough. "The, you gotta pat it out. Pat, pat, pat."He began patting it out, sending white flour everywhere. Italia giggled, and moved away from the white, puffy cloud. Italy smiled at her."Then once it's all patted out, we add sauce like this."Italy began sprinkling some red sauce over the dough."Then some cheese."He added some cheese to the sauce."Then, some pepperoni, and that's it~! Then, once all that is done, we put it in the oven to bake."That being said, he stuck the pizza in the oven, and then walked back to the kid, picking her up.

"What now, Itawy?"She questioned, looking at him. Italy though for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Well, let's go see what Prussia's doing."Italy said softly, nuzzling the child. He would never get over the fact how fast she was developing.

"He watching TV."Italia whined. She didn't want to see Prussia at the moment. Italy sighed, and rubbed against Italia's head.

"Well, let's go take a siesta."Italy offered, leading the child to his bedroom.

The two always took Italy's regular daily nap together. So, Italy had planned no different that same day. However, it seemed, Italia had other plans. She couldn't sleep, and was intent on making sure that Italy got no sleep either.

"Up, Itawy, up!"She squealed out happily as she attempted to pull him up by the collar of his white shirt. Italy groaned, and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Ve~~ aren't you tired?"He asked tiredly as he yawned. Italia frowned, and shook her head, making her ringlets slap against her face.

"No, Itawy. Up, Up."She whined, pulling him up again. Venezaino yawned, and opened his eyes, and looked at Italia through sleepy irises.

"No, Italia, no up. It's time for a nap."As if to add empathize he yawned, and closed his eyes again. Italia frowned, and let go of his collar, and crossed her arms.

"No fun Itawy."She whined, pouting."You wazy."She said with a smile, poking his nose. Italy scrunched up his nose, which made Italia giggle again."Oh, Itawy wazy!"She giggled, poking his nose again. Italy had the same reaction as before, and turned over on his side, his arm was around Italia so she didn't fall over, and hurt herself. Italia frowned, but didn't say anything as she heard Italy softly snoring."I wove you Itawy."She said softly, hugging him gently, and kissing his check before walking out of the door, and into the hallway.

Once in the hallway, she looked around a bit confusedly, and then turned to the right, and walked into the living room. She walked to the couch, and looked up at Prussia, who had his head hung to one side, and his eyes closed in sleep. Italia frowned unhappily. Was everyone being lazy, and sleeping? She whined, and putting her hands on the sofa, trying to pull her way up, and watch TV. Gilbert stirred, and shook his head as he awoke from his slumber. He looked at the struggling child.

"You want up?"He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Italia nodded, making little grunts as she struggled to get up. Prussia smirked, and bent over to help her up."Aright, there."Prussia looked up at the screen, and then back at her. Italia's blue-green eyes were fixed on the moving mouse as he flew a plane. The former nation smiled, and settled himself into the couch."You like Mickey Mouse Lil Awesome? Good, I'll make a note of that for later."He closed his eyes as he spoke sleepily, his head thumped against the armrest. Italia glanced, and at him, and smiled. She scooted closer to him, and snuggled against his side. She took his hand, and gently began rubbing it as she sucked on the tip of her thumb lightly, and laid down as she watched the black and white screen. Prussia cracked open an eye, and smiled proudly at the child before falling back asleep.

Italia remained on the couch a few more moments before she got bored of watching the TV, but she didn't move from Gilbert's side. It wasn't very often they had the chance to spend time together. Though, in time, Germany came out of his study, and smiled slightly at Italia. Italia's eyes brightened when she saw Germany.

"Germany!"She yelled out, holding out her arms to be picked up by him. Of course the former general gave in, and picked up the child.

"Hmm, you bored little one?"He asked, she nodded, and wound her tiny finger into his jacket's pocket. She looked into his eyes, icy, emotionless blue eyes meeting sparkling, bright, lively. ocean-blue eyes. She cooed, and then put her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Germany sighed, and patted her back, knowing she was ready for a nap."Why didn't you take a nap with Italy?"He questioned. Italia yawned, and shrugged.

"Not sweepy."She said with a yawn. Germany sighed, and shook his head gently.

"And are you tired now?"He asked as he gently nudged open the door to her room. Italia grunted, and shook her head against Germany's chest.

"Noo, not sweepy."She whined, but shut her eyes, and drifted off into a sound sleep.

Germany sighed as he laid her down in her bed, and looked at her a moment longer. It amazed him slightly that when Italia wasn't raising hell, she was actually kinda pretty. Especially when she was sleeping. With another sigh, he shook his head, and grabbed a chair to sit next to the sleeping child. She hates it when she wakes up alone...

Sometime later, Italy was holding Italia, bouncing her on his knee, while he waited for his fratello to come to the house.

"Itawy why Rowano cowing ober?"She asked gently with curiously, her fingers playing with his hair, always careful to avoid his curl.

"Because he's my brother, and we need to hang out."

"Why?"She asked, smiling slightly. She loved playing the why game with Venezaino.

"Because siblings should get along."He answered, already knowing where she was going with this.

"Why?"She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Because family should learn to love each other, and get along."

"Why?" Italy sighed, and shook his head.

"Because at the end of the day, family is all you have, so we minus well get along with each other."He answered tersely. He hated the why stage. And with this child, it could continue on for hours...Or until she got bored with it.

"Why?"She asked, rocking back and forth on his knee.

"Because God said so."Italy said with a bit of a smile. He hoped that would quill the child's whying.

"Why?"She asked, smiling wider. She loved the why game.

"Because God is all powerful, and knows what's best for us."He said simply.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because God created everything around us."He said again, he was starting to get a bit annoyed by her constant whying.

"Why?"She asked again, giggling.

"Because he wanted to create a beautiful world."He said again.

"Why?"

"I don't know."He said, throwing in the towel. Italia giggled.

"Why?"

"I don't know why I don't know."He said with a shrug.

"Why?"She asked again, giggling.

"I'm not God, I don't know everything."He said again.

"Itawy, can we go outbide and pway?"

"I have to wait for Fratello."Italy said simply. Italia frowned slightly.

"Why?"She asked simply, her voice pouting.

"Because Fratello won't wait for me."Italy said with an eye roll.

"Why?"She asked, tilting her head.

"Because Fratello is not patient."He said simply, sighing. How long would this game continue? He hoped not long.

"Why?"

"I don't know."Italy said simply. He looked out the window, and smiled in relief. His brother had finally appeared!"Look, Italia, Fratello's here."Italy said excitedly, pointing out his brother. Italia's eyes grew wide, and she giggled at the said person's current appearance.

"Rowano's fat!"Italy giggled out. Italy looked from her giggling face, to Romano. Well, his brother did look...Larger than usual, but it wasn't form the "fatness" Italia had childishly called it, but from something else. Something more "natural", something happy...

"He's not fat."Italy corrected with a smile. Italy looked at him confusedly.

"Why? His tummy all big!"She said aloud. Italy shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that kind of talk just yet...

"It's not important."Italy said gently as he sat the child down on the ground, and walked to the door to meet his brother.

As soon as the door was opened, Romano glared his hand protectively over his stomach.

"Say anything, or mention this to anyone and I swear I'll kill you idiot." Romano spat out. Italy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by an excited squeal, which came from Italia. She hugged Romano, and smiled up at him.

"Hi Rowano!" She yelled out in excitement, hugging his legs tighter. Lovino stiffened, and looked down at the child with an expression that said he was less than happy about her touching him.

"When the hell did this little demon learn to talk?" Romano yelled out, trying to pry the child off of his legs. Italy laughed a bit uneasily, and gently tugged Italia away from his brother's legs.

"Well, you know how fast she develops." Italy said through nervous laughter as if that were to explain everything.

"Rowano why you so fat? Why are you here? How did you get here? Where Espania?" She asked in a fast tone, getting ready to ask more questions when Italy covered her mouth to shut her up.

"She's been very chatty today." Italy said as if that excused her behavior. Of course, in Romano's mind, it didn't. He glared at the smiling child, as if daring her with his eyes to ask more questions.

"She. Called. Me. Fat."Romano said slowly, clearly showing his anger at the small comment.

"Weww you are!"She yelled out, snapping her head from Italy's grasp.

"I'm not fat you damn brat. I'm..I'm…."Suddenly he got too shy to say the last part out loud, his face blushing.

"Pregnant?"His brother offered, but shrank back as his brother glared at him. Italia looked confusedly between the two brothers.

"What's that mean?" Italia asked, looking between the two. Romano looked at her, and shook his head slightly.

"It's nothing."Romano said softly, rubbing the child's breath. Suddenly, he jerked his hand back, and looked at his brother with a slight, annoyed glare."Where's Kraut breath?"Romano said angrily. Italy froze, and then shrugged.

"Umm-"Italia began pulling at his sleeve. Italy looked at her with a curious look.

"Gerwany went out with Prussia." She said in a soft whisper, looking at Romano with soft eyes.

"Well, then, you won't have a problem telling the Potatoe Bastard that we'll be out. now will you?" Romano sneered at the child, smirking slightly. Italia frowned, and stuck out her tongue to the older brother.

"No, Fratello, we can't leave her here by herself. She should come with us." Venezaino suggested, getting a hold of Italia's hand. Romano scowled again.

"Fine, whatever. Get her ready, and come out when you're ready. Don't keep me waiting either, you damn idiot." Romano said as he sat on the couch. Italy smiled down at Italia, and then picked her up as he walked her to her room.

Italy had set the child down in the crib as he began getting her some clothes, and other things.

"_**A bi bo~goccia di limone,~goccia d'arancia,~o che mal di pancia~! Punto rosso, punto blu,~esci fuori proprio tu~! **_(1) Vee~~ and we'll need this too~." Italy sang out, getting diapers. Italia tilted her head slightly, smiling.

"Itawy, what you singing?" Italia asked softly. Italy looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"It's an old lullaby. It teaches you how to count!"Italia giggled slightly, and then went back to playing with a toy she had found in her crib. Italy smiled at her, and then felt his phone buzz slightly. He froze for a second, looking at Italia, and then quickly pulled it out.

_Hey, West lost his phone so he told me to tell you to cancel the plans you have with your brother, and send him home. We missed the meeting AGAIN! So now somebody's coming over to "talk" to us. __**Apparently, **__they think something is "wrong" with us. So, be ready. Oh, and make sure Italia is in her bed __before __they come. West thinks something bad will happen if they find out about her. I doubt it, but it's best not cross West today. He seems more focused and serious than usual, and that's saying something. Anyways, just do what I just sent you. We'll be home in a few...Whatever._

_ ~Awesome me_

Italy sighed heavily as he read the text, and then shut his phone. He looked over at Italia, who was busy playing with her stuffed cat.

"I'll be back."Italy told Italia as he walked out of the room. Italia looked at him, and waved with a smile before she went back to playing with her toy.

So, as one could imagine, Romano wasn't happy about the canceled plans. He had cleared his entire schedule for that day, just so he could hang out with his younger brother. He didn't have to do that, and now the idiot was just cancelling their plans? Just like that? What the fuck?

"Aww, c'mon Romano~! Don't be mad! We can always do something some other time. Besides, it must be important if Germany made me cancel the plans."He left out the part about missing the meeting, and now America and Britain where coming over to "talk" to Italy and Germany. After all, if Romano knew about that, then Italy would never get him to leave.

Romano closed his eyes in annoyance, and sighed heavily as he rose up from the couch, his hands over his stomach.

"That's ok. I got better things to do than be in this damn place hanging out with you anyways." Romano growled out as he walked out past his brother, and out the door. Venezaino watched his brother leave until he could no longer see him, and then went back into Italia's room.

"Hey, Italia, watcha doing?" He cooed, and smiled slightly when she looked at him, and beamed.

"I pwaying with kitty."Italia held up her stuffed cat. Italy smiled, and sat beside her on the crib.

"Vee~ Why don't you go to sleep?" She pursed her lips, and tilted her head.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because all good girls need sleep, and you are a good girl right?" Italia nodded slightly."Well, lay down, and go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna."She whined. Italy sighed heavily, and flipped his phone open as he received another text.

_ Is she asleep yet? _It was a text from Prussia. Again.

_No, she's being difficult. _

_ Better get her to sleep soon, Italy. You know who, said they weren't far from the house and we're in the driveway._

_ Maybe I could leave her in here. After all, she didn't mind it when I left her alone to go talk to Romano._ There wasn't a text back, so he assumed that they had walked in. Italia looked at Italy, her eyes searching his own amber eyes.

"Itawy what goin on?"She asked gently, rubbing her cat's ears. Italy smiled, and looked at her.

"Stay in here, ok. Germany, Prussia, and I have some visitor's that will be very angry with us if they were to find out about you."Italia tilted her head slightly, and jutted out her lips.

"But, I don't want to be alone."Italy shook his head. He didn't like it, but he had to be tough with her if he was going t get any progress.

"Well, I have to go now."Italy said as he walked out of her door. Italia frowned, but didn't do anything. She was beginning to get the sense that they were keeping something from her, and she didn't like it one bit.

After a bit of being alone, Italia was getting annoyed. So, like she had before, she simply slid the side of the crib down, and walked out carefully. She made sure not to make a noise as she pushed open her door, and tentvily walked out into the hallway. She couldn't hear anything, but the closer she got to the living room, the louder she could hear voices. Not just those belonging to Ludwig, Venezaino, and Gilbert, but also three unfamiliar voices. She got to a corner just outside the living room, and peered out with curious green-blue eyes. She studied the three unfamiliar men that were talking to her family. They were somebody she'd never seen before, but who could they possibly be?

**A/n: So, I know what I said would happen didn't exactly happen in this chapter, but like I siad, I've been boggled down with so much! -_-; I haven't really had time to update much on this site, but if you go to devainart account(ItalyFangirl1) there's more updates there, and they're usually faster. Anyways, Sorry if this chapter wasn't exactly up to expection. I have so much going on. Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, the men are people who should be easy to guess from descrpition. And here's a spoiler alert:One of the three men is her dad. Anyways, enjoy the next part! And let me know what you all think! Hasta La Pasta~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/n:Well, I'm currently getting a bit of a block from this story so this chapter and the next might be a bit rushed, and for that I apologize. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

** discliamer:No, as a matter of fact, I do not own Hetalia Just this story and the ocs.**

Italia peered a bit over the edge to get a closer look at the three unfamiliar men. She sort of recognized the one that stood on the far left of the group.

Actually, this man was standing closer to the door, looking like he really didn't want to be there at all as his chocolate eyes looked around the living room. His long, chest-nut hair was tied into a ponytail, and he wore something that looked like Japan would wear, only different. The sleeves were so long that they covered his hands. The shirt was a dark green color. He wasn't all that tall, nor was he big in anyway. He actually looked rather slim. He looked like a girl, but Italia could tell, sort of, that it was a guy. He just looked like a girl.

Near the couch, almost in the center of the room, was another guy, but he looked different. He had a scowl on his face, as he looked directly at Italia's care givers. His green eyes were looking at them as if they had already done something wrong. He had blonde hair that was spiked, and above his eyes were huge eyebrows that looked like two caterpillars stuck on his face. He wore a green suit with a brown tie. He wasn't all that tall either, but he still had some height.

Then, there was the third man that stood almost in the center of the room. He, to Italia, almost gave off the impression that he thought he was the boss of everything. He wore glasses over his blue eyes, and his dirty blonde hair had a slight cowlick. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and wore a brown jacket over a white shirt, and lightly colored pants. Italia blushed slightly looking at him, and then turned her attention to what was going on with the whole room in general.

Prussia sat in the center of the couch, on his left was Italy, and on his right was his little brother. Prussia had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring slightly at the three men in the room. Italy looked nervous, and Ludwig kept his cool poker face, but a few times looked over to Italia's door.

"Dudes! Like where the hell have you been? It's not cool to miss five meetings in a row!" Italia bit her lip slightly as she was a bit confused. Germany and Italy had missed a meeting? A meeting for what?

"Sorry, but we've been very busy lately." Prussia answered with a bit of venom. The man in glasses stared at Prussia as if he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind as he shook his head. The man with spiky blonde hair furrowed his eyebrows as if he were unpleased with the Prussia's tone of voice.

"What the bloody hell have you three been so busy with that you miss so many meetings in a row?" The man's eyes drift to Germany's stone face, and sighed heavily." Especially you Germany. That's not like you at all." Italia furrowed her eyebrows as the man spoke. She was still confused about the whole thing. What meetings had they missed?

"We just got caught up in some other things. That's all." Germany said in a clam voice. Prussia's eyes glanced at Italia's door, which made her heart pound slightly. She didn't want to be caught disobeying what they had told her to do. Britain noticed where Prussia's eyes had gone off to, something he noticed Germany doing as well, and slit his eyes slightly at the three nations in front of him. He knew they were hiding something. But what could these three be hiding?

Italia's heart pounded slightly, and her breathing was getting shallow. She had a feeling the man knew something was up.

"Well, just don't miss anymore dudes."

"We'll be on our way now." The girly-looking man said as he stood up.

"Hmm, yes." Britain said with caution as he began filing out with the other two men. Three nations, and Italia let out a breath of relief as the men left.

"Ve~ they didn't seem to suspect anything, so that was good." Italy announced with a shaky breath. Germany nodded slightly.

"Yes, it's a very good thing." Germany agreed. Prussia shook his head, and looked at the others.

"Hey, I'm going to check on the little one." He announced as he got up, and began walking to Italia's room. She ran back to her room, and got back in bed just as Prussia entered the room. He smiled at Italia.

"You ok?" He asked as he sat on the chair beside her crib. She nodded slightly." You usually freak out when you wake up alone." He noted. Italia shrugged slightly.

"I heared woices outbide, so I didn't want be awone." She stated in a sleepy tone. Prussia smirked slightly.

Meanwhile, Germany and Italy still stared intensely out the window. Britain was talking to America and China, occasionally taking glances at the house. Ludwig felt some kind of need to protect Italia, but he wasn't sure why he felt that way. After all, they didn't seem to suspect anything. So why was he feeling like this? Why was he feeling the need to go to Italia's room, and hide her?

Italy was just glad to have Britain gone. He was especially nervous. However, both nations jumped when Italia let out a high-pitched yell. Germany's eyes glanced to the window. All three nation's outside looked back to the house, their eyes slit in suspicion. Germany again felt the need to protect to Italia. Italia let out another yell, showing signs of a temper tantrum. Germany looked back to the window, and saw the three nations outside walk back to the house.

Germany knew that if they weren't suspicious before, they were now. And they were coming to inspect what the hell was going on. Germany again felt the need to protect Italia as they walked closer to the house, but he found his legs couldn't work.

"No!" Italia yelled out, and ran out to Germany just as China, America, and Britain walked back into the house. Germany and Italy froze. Now they knew the reason they had missed so many meetings. Italia looked at the men with wide eyes as Germany picked her up, and held her protectively. What would happen to them now?

**A/n:I feel this chapter was a bit rushed? Who else feels that way besides me? Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter? The reaction is shown, and then Italia spends more time with Germany and Prussia before she heads off back to Italy's place for a bit of surprise! Enjoy and let me know what you all think! Hatsa La Pasta~~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve:**

** A/N: Wow, I just realized how different my typed version of this story is from my written version of this story is. I think that's probably why I'm having trouble with it. Anyways, I am going to continue this story because I am deeply attached to this story and Italia. Plus, I'm excited to post up her other adventures as a teen ^^ Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

**Discliamer:No, I still don't own anything.**

Nobody said or did anything for a few minutes. In fact, for a moment it seemed like nobody was even breathing. Britain had his eyes trained on the child, looking her up, and down as if he were inspecting something dangerous. America and china on the other hand, stared at her with expressions of curiously, and surprise. Italia hardly breathed as she felt an unfamiliar fear go through her. She didn't think any of this was good, especially after the talk she heard. Italia didn't do anything, and instead, buried her head into Germany's chest, looking for some sort of comfort. As if by instinct, or maybe he took the gesture as a cue, Germany began to gently rub the child's back. Italia Glanced a bit scared at Britain as he still stared at her as if she were trying to figure her out. Prussia entered the room again with a scowl, and sat on the other side of his little brother. Italy was nervous, but he kept his mouth shut as he leaned foreword to look at Italia's half-hidden face. She looked at him, and smiled slightly as if she were telling him she was ok. She reached one of her hands, and Italy took it, and gently squeezed it. The child smiled just a bit wider, and some of her fear went away. She was ok, at least that was what she was thinking.

"Dude, where did you find her? How long have you had her?" America stepped closer to the child, trying to get a better look at her. Germany moved slightly to hide her more.

"It's a long story of where I found her, but to put it simply. She was left alone, and I wasn't going to let her be alone. She coulda died, and I sure as hell wasn't going to have that on my conscious." America nodded slightly, and then looked at Brittan, who was still busy looking at the child the best he could from his current angel.

"Ai ya, you didn't answer the other question. How long have you had her?"

"Long enough that she's family." Prussia answered, crossing his arms, as he looked at Italia. he knew she was frightened, which is why he wanted nothing more than for these guys to leave. Like they should have done in the first place...

Nobody said anything for abit after that answer, and instead, Ludwig, Venezaino, and Gilbert let the other three nations get use to Italia, who had eventually warmed up to the strangers, and was smiling a little at them, and talking a bit to them. She didn't go into her usual chatter, like she would with any of her familiar family, but she tried to be cordial.

"Well, she's a cute one. You sure she was alone. No family?" Britain asked with a bit of worry. Italia looked up at Germany, who was now gently rubbing her hands to keep her calm.

"Ja, she was alone. She had no family when I found her." Britain nodded slightly, and looked back at the child.

"Well, you never have to worry about anything. You'll be very well protected." Which is why Britain hadn't given them the third degree about the child. What happened to keeping one's amnesty as a country a secret from humans? But he didn't say anything out loud.

"Ja, I no." She answered softly, leaning back into Germany a bit. The general adjusted his arms so that he held her more securely. Brittan again looked at the child, studying her. Her hair was a very familiar color, and her eyes... Did they change colors?

"So...How is she? She speaks very well." China noted with a smile. Italia giggled. Germany looked at her, and then up at the other three nations.

"We're not sure. She develops really fast. Faster than any of us expected her to develop." China nodded slightly, and then looked at Britain.

"Well, she's around you all the time Germany. I'm not surprised she's developing fast at all." Britain said as he leaned back on the couch, looking from Germany to Italia, who currently had her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Her chest rose, and fell in simple, even rhythm.

"Well, she's not just with me, she's also with these two as well." Ludwig said matter-of-factly as he switched her weight to his other arm. Italia opened her eyes at the movement, and looked sleepy-eyed at her surroundings as if confused as to where she was. After another second, she closed her eyes, snuggled into her caretakers chest more, and fell back asleep. Britain smiled slightly, and then shook his head.

"Well, we'll be on our way now. Try not to miss anymore meetings." With that said, the three nations filed back out.

Once the three were out, Germany let out a breath of relief, and then stood, gently cradling the child in his arms.

"Now that they're gone, I'll go and lay Italia down." With that having been said, said nation walked out of the room, and into said child's room. Where he laid her gently in the crib, and raised the sides. He then sat on the rocking chair by the crib, and took his own little nap.

_ Italia was dreaming something she hadn't dreamt before. It felt like she was awake, only she wasn't awake. She knew she was asleep. She remembered that her Germany, Italy, and Prussia were talking to some people, but then she got tired suddenly, and she fell asleep. So, She had to be asleep. Only this was a strange dream. It was dark. She couldn't see anything. Not only that, but her feet felt cold as well. Was she standing in water? The water around her was very warm. Like the beaches at Italy's place. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the sensations around her, but she had an odd sense of dizziness. She opened her eyes, and the next thing she saw was a bright light, and she was staring into the face of a stranger, and yet someone very familiar._

_ "Well, hey you! I've been waiting some time to see you." The woman had an accent that the child didn't recognize, but it was very comforting. The woman looked tired, and sweaty. What had she been doing? Another person dressed as a nurse came in, and smiled at the woman._

_ "What's her name?" She questioned. The woman looked back at the Italia with a smile. Italia couldn't help, but feel comforted by the familiar face, and green eyes._

_ "I think I'll name her something her father would name her. Something from his country...What's a popular name in his country?" The woman thought aloud, and then she smiled as something came to her ."I know! Her name will be Vera Annebell." _

_ "What a pretty name Miss." The nurse said as she lead the baby away from the mother._

_ Suddenly the scene changed, and she saw the woman again. Her blonde hair was held back by a pink ribbon similar to the one Italy puts in her hair to hold the curls back. She wore a simple white gown. She held a little baby in her arms. The baby squirmed, or at least that's what it looked like to Italia. It was hard to tell when the child was wrapped in a white blanket._

_ "I'll be back." The woman promised as she laid the child down in a clear looking crib. Italia felt a sudden fear as she heard an alarm, a pitched whine go off throughout the hospital. Italia looked around, trying to find the child, but she couldn't find it. She felt scared, and looked around with wide eyes as her breath sped up. Another flash of light, and the next thing she heard was crying. She looked around the smoke filled building to find herself in the worst possible situation. She was alone in the room. Italia walked around the building to find hardly any sign of life. In the dream, she tripped over something hard. _

_ "Owie."She whined, rubbing her ankle as she looked at what she had tripped over, and stared into the face, or what was a face, of some person she didn't recognize._

"Ahhh!" She screamed loudly in fear as she was awoken rudely from her dream. She was sweating heavily, and looked around. The room was dark, and she began whimpering as she held the covers to her body as is the blanket would shield her from all the scary stuff.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Italia felt some relief when Ludwig entered the room, turning on the light, and walked over to her.

"I dot wanna be weft awone." She whined, still fearing what she had seen in her dream. Germany sighed, and picked her up. She laid her head against his chest, playing with the badge around his neck, slightly comforted.

"It's ok. It was just a dream. You're ok now." Germany attempted to calm the child by gently talking to her, and rubbing her back.

"I no." She said with a smile as she clenched onto Germany's uniform. Ludwig sighed, and sat on the rocking chair. Italia played with his jacket to keep herself busy so she wouldn't fall back asleep. She didn't want to have that same scary dream again...

However, in the end, she did end up falling back asleep, but it was a peaceful sleep. What made it better is that when she awoke, She was still in Germany's arms.

"Gerwany."She said happily, snuggling into him. He smiled down at her.

"You didn't have any nightmares?"

"No." She said simply, rubbing her face gently into his chest. The serious nation smiled gently, and held a bit closer to him.

"Well, that is good. Now, let's get you ready. Italy wants to take you back to his place for a surprise." Italia looked up to his face in time to see him roll his eyes slightly.

"What is it?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. Germany shrugged.

"You'll see when you get there. Now, c'mon. Let's get you ready before he takes you ja?"Italia nodded as Ludwig sat her back in the crib.

Italia stared at the child before her. She tilted her head slightly, and then gently poked at the child's chubby face. The child shook it's head, and scowled at her. Italia giggled, and did the same thing.

"Italia, play nice." Italy chastised softly, picking the baby up.

"Who she?" She questioned titling her head. Italy smiled at her.

"It's a boy." Italia blinked, and shook her head as she looked at the baby in Italy's arms.

"It wooks wike a griw."She said with another shake of her head." Who he?" She questioned again with a smile.

"His name is Nicolai Vargas."Venezaino said with a smile." He's Fratello ad Big Brother Spain's son." Italia looked at the baby boy in the feeble nation's arms, and smiled. He had dark brown hair, like Romano, and even had a curl like he has on the side of his head. In fact, he looked alot like Romano, just with Spain's green eyes.

"I wanna pway wif him." She said, holding her arms out. Italy shook his head slightly.

"Not right now. Right now, he's going to take a nap." Italia frowned, and then sighed.

"Otay."She said with a pout as she leaned back on the couch with a pouty face. Italy smiled slightly, and ruffled her heair as he walked by.

"You can play with him all you want after he takes his nap." Italia nodded slightly., and sighed as Italy walked away, cooing softly to the baby. It came to her then, when she was alone, that she never asked where Romano and Spain had gone off to. They were always here when she came over. So where they this time?

About an hour or so later, Italy finally re-appeared. Italia smiled at him, but couldn't help but notice he wasn't his usual cheery-self.

"Itawy what wrong?" She asked softly, as he picked her up. He smiled at her, and shook his head slightly.

"I'm just a bit tired. How bout we take a siesta?" Italia giggled, and nodded slightly. Though as soon as she was laying down next to him, she found it hard to sleep. She couldn't help but feel like something was off. She sat up, and looked over at Venezaino. She smiled softly, hearing his soft snoring, and then closed her eyes as she snuggled into his warm body.

_Once again, Italia was dreaming, but it was a different dream this time. It was more of a happy feeling to it, and once again she saw the woman. She was smiling, like she was the last two times Italia saw her in her other dream, and she was hold the same baby again. The baby squealed in happiness when the woman tickled her child's stomach. The woman had a waviness to her blonde hair, Italia noted now that she was able to get a better look at her, and she wore a white dress with a blue, mini jacket over the top. Italia couldn't help but feel a bit safe. She felt like everything was ok. So, she sat in the green grass around her, and enjoyed the warm sunlight that was warming up her oddly cold body._

_ "Mama!" The baby cooed, reaching it's pudgy arms out towards the woman. She giggled slightly, and picked up the child, nuzzling the bundle slightly._

_ "Oh, you're growing up so fast! I bet you're gonna be one chatty nation when you grow up." The woman cooed to her child, and then the woman sighed, and looked around." I think we ought to head back to the house, what do you think Vera?" The baby cooed something that sounded like a "ya," and the two left._

_ The scene again changed, and when Italia was able to see again she felt like she was watching something old. There was some white light around the edges of the scene, but everything else she could see sorda clearly. The whole thing was different. She was inside a home, a beautifully decorated home at that. The same woman was there again, but she looked different. Maybe it was because Italia didn't see the baby anywhere in sight. The woman looked a bit sad as she sat on a chair looking at someone Italia couldn't completely see. The child squinted her eyes to get a better look at the mysterious man, but could hardly make anything out of him. He had a long coat on, that covered most of his body. Was it some sort of trench or rain coat? He had a hat on, and he was kneeling in front of the woman. He took her hand, and gently kissed it. Italia then saw some blonde hair fall from the hat._

_ "I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully it won't be too long." The voice was familiar to the child, but she had a hard time placing it. She felt that she should have recognized it._

_ "Ok, I'll be here waiting." The woman seemed to be making a promise as she gently placed her hands on either side of the mans face, and kissed him. After a moment, the two pulled back. The man gently caressed her cheeck, and then stood up._

_ "Take care. I'll be back soon." With that said, the man walked out of the house, and into, what Italia could now recognized as rain, and then..._

Italia awoke with an odd sense of happiness. She looked around the room she was in, and took a deep breath. She looked over to her side to see Venezaino was still asleep. She yawned, and stretched. She then stood up, and walked back out of the room. Like hell she was going to stay in the room when she felt. So much energy!

So, she walked out of the room, and into another. She walked, without thinking about it, into Italy's study. She looked around, and then looked through the papers he had strewn around. Finally, with bordrum, she walked back out of the room, and into another room she hadn't been in before that moment. She coughed slightly at the dust that arose when she shoved open the door. She waved her hand about to rid the dust from her face, and then looked around with a smile. It was a strange room. was it his storage room or something? She sat in the middle of the room, and looked at the stuff around her. She didn't want to disturb anything, but she felt herself wanting to look around. In other words, she wanted to snoop.

"Ooooo!"She smiled when she noticed some canvases hanging out. She walked over to them, almost tripping over a box or two on the way, and then quickly got them out, careful not to disturb anything else. Though, she cringed slightly when they clanked on the floor. She took a look around again, making sure nobody heard anything, and then carefully munvered into the light, to look at the pictures better."Itawy?" She questioned, looking at the little child in the picture. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had never seen a picture or anything of Venezaino as a child. Though, now that she did see, she could understand why. He looked like a girl! And it didn't exactly help that he was wearing a dress either.

"Italia? Italia where are you?"The child froze in place when she heard Italy's voice call out to her. She listened just a bit to gauge where he was."Italia?"She let out a breath of relif when she heard his voice go to another room, further from her. She quickly sat the picture back, not even bothering to look at the other picture, and quickly ran out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She ran far enough away from the room that she hoped Italy would't suspect anything before she slowed down.

"Itawy?"She called out sleepily as if she had just woken up."Itawy were you?"She looked around, and smiled when Venezaino appeared with a smile.

"Where have you been?"He asked, picking her up. Italia shrugged slightly.

"I woke up, and was hunwery, and I fell asweep ober there."She pointed to a corner of the hallway. Italy shook his head, and then looked at the clock.

"Well, Fratello should be home anytime now. Let's go see how little Nicolai is doing, ya."Italia frowned, but didn't say anything as she leaned against him.

Italia sat in the middle of the livingroom floor, playing with Nicolai, while she waited for Italy to get done cooking dinner. Romano sat on the couch, his eyes fixed on the two children. It was as if he expected Italia to do something bad to his son. Spain, on the other hand, was very relaxed. Hell, he was was too relaxed. He sat beside Romano, half-asleep. Italia looked back at the couple, from Spain to Romano and back again several times, before she smiled widely at Romano, and tunred her attention back to the baby before her.

"Dinner's ready~!"Italy announced as he came into the room, and picked up Italia.

"Bout time."Romano mumbled, picking up his own child, and shaking Antiono awake before heading into the dining room.

Dinner that day was queit. Nobody really spoke much, execpt for Spain asking the regualr questions about everyone's day, and even talking to Italia a little bit about regualr things. Italia answered them the best she could, but she hardly touched her food. The akward atmosphere of the room was getting to her. And getting to her bad. Soon enough, she grabbed her stomach gently, groaned, and leaned back on the chair, her head hung.

"Vee~? You ok Italia? You've hardly touched your food, which is weird for you."Italy asked tilting her head.

"Are you sick Little One?"Spain asked softly, moving the child's bangs from her forehead, and gently laying a hand against it.

"You better not be dammit." The other Italy twin said with a bit of venom, though, he did lean slightly foreward, his eyes held a mixture of worry and anger. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about her. She was a bottomless pit, and ate and ate, and she never got full. It was strange for her not to eat anything. Espically when it came it his brother's cooking. Italia groaned again, and moved Spain's hand away.

"I o-otay." She mumbled, and picke dup her fork to take a bit. Everyone looked at her a moment longer before settling back into the akward silence. Well, almost everyone went back to eating. Romano still looked at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. Italia was hardly eating. She was just playing with her food.

"Why don't you jsut go to bed? You're sick."ROmano said grumpily, crossing his arms. Italia looked up, and glared at him.

"Why dot you shuf up?"She said with a bit of attitude, going back to mushing her food. Romano glared at the child. Meanwhile, the other nations looked between the other two before Italy finally got up, and walked over to Italia.

"C'mon. Let's go lay you down. You don't look so well."Italy scooted the chiar back, and gently laid a hand on her back. Italia looked up at the rather weak nation, and nodded slightly.

"Otay."She held up her arms as Italy picked her up, and thenshe round her fingers around his kneck, intertwining her fingers, and leaned her head against his chest.

Once in her room, Italy gently laid her down in her crib, and sat beside her, stroking her hair softly, and humming trying to calm her down. Italia played with his sleeves without saying anything for once. Italy occasionally smiled down at her. Italia would catch his eye, and smile at him.

"Itawy, you quit today. what wfrog?" She asked softly, playing with his hand a little more. Italy looked at her, silent a moment, nad then shook his head gently with a smile.

"It's nothing...Hey wnat me to tell you a story?" Italia nodded with a huge smile. She loved it when Italy would tell her a bedtime story.

So, Italy sat by her, now rubbing her aching stomach, while he told her an Italian version of Cinderella, which was very diffrent from the ones she had heard before, but she enjoyed it none the less. However, as tired as she felt by then, she still found it hard to sleep. She felt so full of engery, and yet so tired at the same time. Italy stayed with her, sining to her, and telling her stories(sometimes the same story multipul times) until he finally ran out of tradional things, and finally mad eup his own stroies and songs to soothe her to sleep. It took a few hours, but she finally fell asleep. Italy half smiled, kissed her forehead, and left the room, making sure to leave the door open just a crack so that some light leaked into the room.

Italia slept soubdly throughout the night. No dreams of any kind visted her, and she awoke to the early morning light a bit confused, and scared when she found her herself alone, but then remebered she was at Italy's place. Italy never stayed with her through the night the way her Germany would back home. She felt a bit of sadness at that thought, but quickly shoved it away as she got out of her crib herself, and went into the livingroom where, to her slight surprise, she saw Romano feeding Nicolai a bottle of milk. Italia raised an eyebrow, and then walked over to him.

"What you doin?"SHe asked with a smile, sitting at the edge of the couch. Romano looked at her, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm feeding my son. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Italia shruged, and tired to get on the couch. She grunted a few times, unsucessful at getting on the couch. Romano sighed, rolled his eyes, and helped her up. Italia smiled at him.

"Danke(1)!" The elder twin rolled his eyes.

"Don't mention it." The two sat in silence a bit as Romano finsihed feeding his son, and burping it. Italia looked at Romano with curiousty, tilting her head slightly. Romano looked at her, eyebrow raised."Why the hell are you looking at me like that for?"Italia shrugged, and then looked back at Nicolai.

"Rowano, are you a girw?"She asked with a bit of a smile. Romano blushed deeply, and scolwed at her.

"Why the holy hell would you ask me that dummy? Do I look like a girl?"Italia giggled, and shook her head."Then why ask me such a dumb question?"

"Cuz you habe a baby. Onwy girws habe baby."She said simply, looking at Romano again with a playfuly tint in her eyes."So, where baby come frow bhen?"Romano sighed, and shook his head.

"It's diffrent for...Well, people like me and Venezinoa nad the Potaote Bastard."South Italy replied with a shrug.

"How?"She asked. tilting her head again. Romano sighed, and shook his head.

"It's difficult to explain."He said simply.

"Why?"She asked. Romano felt some irration, but tired not to let it show. At least, not while his son slept."Why?"She asked again, poking him in the shoulder. Romano again felt some irration.

"Because, it's too diffiuclt to explain right now."He answered simply. Italia shook her head, but didn't go any further with her whying. She knew her boundries with this Italian. Lovino looked at her with an eyebrow raised."You know, any normal kid your age would be asleep right now. Why are you always up so early?"Italia shrugged.

"Me no wike to sweep wate."She answered simply, but yawned. Romano rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well, wait here I guess. My idoit brother will probally wake up later, and take you home."Italia looked at Romano, and noticed he too almost had the smae look that Italy had the night before. A mixture of sadness, and yet, somehow, anger at the same time...

"What happening?"She asked softly, leaning against the other side of the sofa. Romano looked at her with an eyebrow raised."You and Itawy and spawin actwing werid."She said simply, twidling her thumbs. Romano sighed, and shook his head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."He answered simply. Italia sighed, and looked out the window.

"Otay."She answered simply.

Some time later, Italy appeared, and got her ready for the day. Turns out, she wasn't going back to Germany yet. No, as her last day here, she was going to the beach with Venezaino, Antino, Lovino, and, of course, Nicolai. Italia enjoyed the beach quit a bit. She built sandcastles with Italy, and even got a chance to take Nicolai out into the shallow water while Italy tried to teach her to swim. Luckily that didn't last long considering she almost drowned about three times. So, Italy kept an eyes on her while she floated on her back in the shallow waters. Then, she got of waters when they had a picinic on the beach, and made a sandcastle again while she waited the standard hour before heading back into the waters for another floating self-lesson. Then, she went home with all the others. The dinner was a bit more lively this time, but not by much, and this time it didn't take her much time to get back to sleep at all.

The next day, she awoke with a feeling of sadness as Italy got her dressed for her trip back to Germany. She learned that Venezaino would not be returning with her.

"When will you cowe back?"She asked softly as Italy buttoned up her long, blue coat. Italy shook his head, and sighed.

"No se(2), hopefully soon."He smiled softly, and kissed her forehead softly."Hopefully soon."Italia nodded slightly, and wlaked out of the room with Italy as they waited for Germany to come, and pick the child up.

He came all too soon, and Italia said her good-byes to everyone at the home.

"I'll see you again soon."Italy, her last good-bye, promised as he hugged her gently, and then sent her outside. Italia waved, and handed her stuff to Germany.

"Did you have fun?"Germany questioned once they were on the road. Italia smiled widely, and nodded.

"Yupp! I can't wait to see Itawy again!"She yelled out happily, clapping her hands together. Germany chuckled softly, and shook his head at Italia's childness. Though, there was some sadness in Italia's heart. She couldn't help but feel that something was off from the way the two normally happy, talktive nations were acting the night before, and on top of that...Romano was actually nice to her for once. He was never nice to her. If only Italia could figure out what was going on, then it would make things so much easier for the child...

**translations:**

**(1)-Danke-it's german for thank you**

**(2)-no se- this is spainsh for I don't know**

**A/N:So, I finally looked back at how I orignally had this story, and realized that I could work in what I had planned a couple chapters back into the story plot now. I hadn't really seen it done much, and it did happen, so I thought it would be an intresting twist to this story. Hopefully, you guys caught on that something is going to happen, and it will change the story, which it will. So what is this big change? Well, I'm not gonna say, but I thought that I should work it into the story. So, you guessed it~! The next chapter will have the plot twist, and how it affects Italia's family life. So, enjoy what I have so far~! And tune in for the next chapter~! So, until next time, remember stay away from Frenchies, and make pasta not war! Hatsa La Pasta~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen:**

**A/n: Man, I feel kinda sad typing this next part, but like I mentioned before, I felt that it should be touched upon since I have yet to read a fanfic where it is touched on. So, enough of my blabber. Here's chapter thirteen of baby mine~! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia or anything Hetalia related other than Nicolai, Italia, and this story.**

Things changed for Italia a few days after she returned home with her Ludwig. Sure, at first, he was happy to have her home. He talked to her a lot about her time with Italy, and even chuckled slightly when she said:

"Itawy tired to kriw me when he teafh me to swim!"She crossed her arms with such a cute pouty look that Germany couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. They spent some together after that. Ludwig mostly spent time with her while he did paperwork. He considered himself lucky that she wasn't a child that would bother him while he did this important work. He was lucky that she would sit, and keep herself busy with whatever he gave her to mess with while he worked. And if she was bored, or wanted to do something else outside the office, which hardly happened, she would leave the room and come back when she wanted to see her Ludwig, which always a short period of time after she left.

On her fifth day of being back in Germany is when her Ludwig changed. He acted sort of distant towards her, and seemed to throw himself even more into his work than before. Italia wasn't use to that, and felt a bit abandoned again, but to keep her feelings down, she busied herself doing minual, pointless things. For example, she cleaned up her already cleaned up room by organizing her dolls, and stuffed animals. She would organize them depending on what she wanted to do. She would organize them for a tea party, or dress them up, and pretend she was going on some fancy ball. She didn't see much of Prussia, but when she did, she managed to get him to play a game or two with her. He seemed, when she saw him, intent on keeping her mind from wondering, but it did at times. Germany was gone on missions more often than he use to be. Sure, Italia missed him, and the old relationship they had, but she didn't question it. After all, if she did, she knew he wouldn't answer her. So what was the point in asking if she wasn't going to get an answer anyways?

"Ehh? What's wrong Lil Awesome? You've been down lately."Italia shrugged, looking down at her hands.

"Nofhing."She answered softly as she shook her head, and busied herself with her dolls.

"Something's wrong. What is it, Lil Awesome?"Italia shook her head, frowning even more as she arranged, and re-arranged her dolls. She never knew exactly how she wanted them until she started organizing them. Prussia frowned slightly, and shook his head as he handed her dolls. She would take them without words, and move them around."Is it Italy? Do you miss him?" Italia froze slightly, and looked into Prussia eyes with slight surprise. He wasn't normally so insightive...Italia shook her head slightly to rid herself of her thoughts."It's ok to miss him."Prussia said swiftly, putting a hand to Italia's back. She stiffened up, and looked at him.

"What happwen to him? He nber round no wore."Prussia sighed, and looked around to make sure Germany wouldn't pop out of nowhere to hear him talking about this. He had a habit lately of appearing out of nowhere like a ghost, and Gilbert sure as hell didn't want his little brother catching Prussia talking to Italia about this subject. Especially because Ludwig had told his older brother specifically **not** to mention Italy to Italia at all. Something about not making her sad, and all that, but Prussia mostly tuned him out like he did times when Germany was lecturing him about something or another. But then again, Prussia's other side argued, what did they really have to hide from her? He didn't think they should be keeping something important from her. Especially considering she was really close with him...

"Well, Italia, it's hard to explain, but sometimes people have to do things that they don't want to do to save themselves in desperate times. Even if it does mean turning their backs on their friends, and family, they do what they must do to survive. So, Italy...Well... You see, Italy and West have been fighting these people that came to visit us for some time now, and Germany thinks we can win, but everyone else knows we can't win. So, Italy went over on their side, and is now waging war on West. So now, he has to work real hard to keep us ok, and safe, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you any less than he did before. He is just really busy, and he's going through some stuff. It's nobody's fault, but their own."Italia nodded, but she was confused. Why did Italy have to go away? Couldn't he have stayed here with her, and her Germany? Then, at least, everything would never have changed.

"Did Itawy do somebing bad by gowing way?"She asked softly, looking at Prussia. Gilbert sighed, and bit the inside of his lips trying to think of a way to answer her.

"Well, what do you think?"Prussia asked handing her a doll. Italia shrugged slightly, and looked down at the doll with a bit of sadness. It was a doll Italy had given her when she kept having bad dreams.

_"To chase the bad dreams away. As long as you have this, I promise no bad dreams will visit you."_He had told her, and it was true. Once she slept it with, no bad dreams came to her. Ever since then, she slept with it every night. It made her sad, sadder now that Prussia told her why Italy has been away, to look at it. She hugged it tightly to her chest, and rubbed her face on the top of its head gently.

"Itawy no bad persotin. Her gabe me bis wong time go to made bad dreaws go way."She said softly, tightly shutting her eyes."But he shouba stawed wib us."She said looking at Prussia with earnest eyes. Prussia nodded, and shrugged slightly. She had a point, and he couldn't agure against it, but he could still tell she was confused. Maybe there was something he could say to make her feel better about the situation, but how? He was never very good at comforting...

"Well, you see, Italy has always been rather cowardly so I wasn't surprised when he surrendered to the allies. What surprised me was him deciding to declare war on Germany. That's why you don't ever want to become a coward like Italy is, because one day you might do something like what he did, and hurt some of your friends. That's why you want to be strong, and never give up. You never surrender to the enemy because you've always got to remember who the real enemy is, and you've got to be smart enough to divide the difference between who is a friend, and who is an enemy. Do you understand that?"Italia nodded slightly. Sure, it made sense, but the words confused her. She noticed the way his eyebrows knitted together, almost like her Ludwig's would when he was frustrated or getting mad, and the expression made Italia wonder what had made him act that way. Was it because of Italy? Was he talking about someone else? And not only that, but it seemed to the child that he wasn't talking to her anymore. It sounded like something he had said before. What was going on? Italia kept herself busy, and went back to organizing her animals..

Prussia looked at her, and sighed heavily. He noticed how she had lapsed back into her silence she normal went into when she was bothered by something. He felt that he should say something. After all, she only started acting like this after he wnet into his rant. He didn't mean to say what he had been thinking out loud, and make Italia feel bad. He felt that he should cheer her up, or attempt to, not only because he felt he was the one who caused it, but because he knew his little brother was coming home soon. He sure as hell didn't want his brother coming home to a sad Italia. He would make the connections, probably rip him a new one for making Italia feel bad, and talking about the situation with Italy...

" But none of this is your fault. This has nothing to do with you, or me. It's just something that happened, and you shouldn't feel bad, or whatever. So try to cheer up, at least for West. He wouldn't be happy to see you all sad. You don't want him to feel bad do you?"Italia shook her head slightly. Gilbert smiled, and rubbed her back soothingly." Well, then, don't think about any of that stuff. It has absolutely nothing to do with us. And they will work it out on their own. They'll be friends again when it's all over, and then Italy will come back, and we will all see him again." Italia smiled a bit a Prussia's seemingly comforting words. At least she had a chance of seeing Italy again...

After that talk with Prussia, Italia felt a bit better about her Ludwig never being around that much. Gilbert seemed to want to busy the child with pointless things. He would teach her some things he knew, even if West didn't agree with what he was teaching her, and he would bring her with him sometimes when he went to hang out with his friends. So the upside of not seeing Italy is she got to see Spain, Romano, and Nicolai. Though, she did see other nations as well.

In fact, she had been around more countries since Prussia took over raising her when Germany had really thrown himself into the war. She had met Prussia's other friends, France and Hungry, and rather liked Hungry quite a bit. She was the first female country she had met. She had mixed feelings about France. He was friendly, and all that but when him and Prussia got together, they always caused trouble, which was then that Hungry would take care of her.

Of course, since she was around Hungry a lot, she was also around Austria quite a bit. She liked him a bit, and he even taught her a little bit of how to play the violin after he caught her trying to play one. Of course, that was also the same violin she broke some strings on, so he gave that one to her. She kept it up in her room, in her closet, in a special hole only she knew about because that's where she kept all her treasures. Not even her Ludwig knew about that special place in her closet.

Each nation she met seemed to take a different liking to her, and would teach her a little bit of something. Hungry would teach her all the girly stuff that would come in handy when she got older. Hungry would teach her knitting, or try to anyways, and how to garden, and how to cook some Hungarian dishes. Austria would teach her the violin, and the piano, Japan taught her anime and drawing (like Italy would try to do when he would try to teach her to paint), Prussia would teach her some things he felt she would need to know, France would teach her French, Spain would teach her Spanish and taught her how to play soccer, which she thoroughly enjoyed, and Romano...Well, Romano's attitude was pretty much the same towards her. Romano would try to keep his distance from the child, which was fine with Italia. She thought maybe he was keeping his distance simply out of respect for his little brother, which Italia was sure he missed her as much as she missed him. Though the upside to that was Italia was around Nicolai alot, he too also grew quiet quickly like she did, and the two were almost inseperatable when they were together.

Though, as much fun as Italia was having without him, the war ended eventually. Then Ludwig came back for a bit afterwards. He was around her a lot more, and spoke to her more. He had missed a lot since he threw himself into his work when Italy betrayed him, and he had to catch up. Italia had grown-up a lot in the two years since he had left. And as much as he missed her, Italia found that once she was around him all the time just like before, she had missed him as well.

So, because of this, he had decided it's time to pass on something to her. After all, most of the nations that were in her life most of the time taught her a little something. Austria taught her some instruments, Prussia had taught her how to make trouble(was that even a talent?), Japan had taught her how to draw anime like he does, Hungry had taught her some of her local dishes, and France had taught her some French. Or at least, that's what he was told. So what did Germany teach her?

Well, she already knew German, so it's not like he could teach her something she already knew. So, he decided that she was now old enough that she could start training with him. So, about a couple months after he came back, she got up early, about the same time her Ludwig would get up, and trained with him every day.

Of course, because of her training with Germany, her schedule changed. She went to bed earlier than she use to, and woke up earlier than she use to, but then again who could blame her? Germany's training schedule was tough, and at times it was hard on the child's body to keep up with him. Though, he was more lineate with her. He understood that she was still a child, and, at that point, a girl. Her body wasn't made the same way a boy's body was made, but that didn't mean he went super easy on her. No, in fact, he was still a bit hard on her. He just went easy on her...Well, he went easy on her by his standards of going easy on somebody during training.

At first, he had her run laps to build up the strength in her legs, and once she had gotten to a point where he had deemed it well enough for her to move on, he had her do push-ups, and sit-ups to build up her strength more. He wasn't going to have her grow up being weak. Like a certain country he use to know, and call friend...

However, in the end, it seemed to the rather serious nation that it didn't matter how much he tried to build up her strength, she remained the slight child she was. Sure, her body became athletic, but it was still on the rather slight, skinny side of "athletic." It annoyed him that she couldn't get any stronger than what she was. But then again, she was a child, and a girl. Her body would never be able to function the same way a man's body works. In other words, she'd probably never get any stronger than what she was now. She'd probably always be this slim, almost painfully weak-looking girl. Well, unless she became one of those girls that built up all the muscles in her body, and became extremely buff..Even by guy standards, but Germany doubted, with her current personality, that his "daughter" would ever become one of those freaky girls. Didn't signs of wanting to become a bodybuilder or whatever show up early? Anyways, shoving all other stray thoughts away from his mind, Germany had to finally accept the fact that his "daughter" wasn't going to get any stronger. I mean, expecting something like that to happen to Italia, for her to becoming stronger like Germany, would be like expecting Italy not to be a coward anymore, and actually be brave, or to get Italy to stop eating pasta, and carbs all the time. So, he took what he could get from her, and was proud she at least stayed with the training. Even if she did slack off, he was proud that at least she was happy to do what he expected her to do with little to no complaining.

But training wasn't the only thing he taught her. He also taught her some things about engineering. He thought it would be good for her to know the basics at least. So, he taught her how an engine works. What wires go where to make this or that happen. He taught her about ac and dc current, and all the things like that. He tried to teach her to swim, but it seemed she couldn't swim that well no matter how hard he tried to teach her to swim better.

Still, over all, Germany couldn't ask for a better child. He never thought about having children around him before Italia came around. She was a smart, intelligent, calm and well mannered child, she hardly ever gave him attitude or a reason for him to discipline her, and she was always keeping Germany on his toes by doing or saying something that he never expected her to say or do. He never got bored with Italia. She always kept him busy doing something. She was a child that he could honestly say he liked. Someone who he clicked so well with because she didn't annoy him to no other, like his brother, and he understood her so well, unlike another nation that he would not by any means mention. Italia, in a weird sort of way, actually reminded Germany a little of himself as child. At least, certain aspects of her personality were very similar to his own. Over all, if Germany had to think about what kind of child he would have wanted, he couldn't think about having one any better than Italia. He was proud to call her his "daughter", and he was very proud of the way she turned out. He was so proud of her...

However, the time came again when Germany had to leave again. Prussia left with his brother, so Hungry stayed with her. Italia didn't understand why her Germany had to leave again, but she didn't ask. She figured if it was important for her to know, Germany would explain to her what was going on.

Besides, Hungary was her favorite out of all the countries. Putting away the obvious reason why she bonded with Hungary so well(do we really need that one explained people?), she found Elizaveta's prescance to be very calm, nurturing, kind, and loving. Plus, Hungary was loads of fun to be around. Italia never got bored being around her. Not only that, but Italia found her to pretty, and thus liked to be around her alot because of it. It seemed to many people around her, and much to Germany's annoyance, that Italia had picked up France's love of beautiful things, human or not. Not only that, but she also picked up Prussia's habit of saying the word "Awesome" quite a bit for almost anything that caught her eye, another habit that annoyed Germany greatly, and made him hope that what she was going through was just an annoying stage...

"Ok, now make the needle go through the hole, like this," Hungry was teaching Italia how to knit. Italia was watching Hungary's hand movements with intensity."Then again, like this."Italia smiled, and nodded slightly. She really had no idea what was going on, but she sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

Hungry looked at her, and smiled.

"Do you think you got it?" She asked. _Hell's no! I have no idea what hell you just did! Do it again, but slower!_ Italia thought, but didn't completely let her thoughts show up on her face. No, instead, Italia bit her lip, and didn't speak for a few moments. One thing Italia had developed over the last few years was an immense sense of pride. She didn't like looking like an idiot, and she sure as hell hated it when people pointed out her faults. Which is why she hated asking questions. Especially with people like Prussia, and Germany who had to talk so damn loudly over everything. That's when Italia would blush heavily, and hide her face, and then say she got something when she really had no idea what the holy hell was going on.

She was just glad Hungary was not one of those people, but still she found it hard to voice her confusion. Italia knew that as much as she had watched Hungry do this, she knew she would have no idea how to do it right. She wanted to tell Hungary this, and exactly what the Germanic child was thinking, but every time she would take a breath to say something, Italia found that there was a big lump in her throat, and she found it hard to swallow much less say anything. Still, even when she did speak next, she did nothing to indicate that she would need more help in knitting. Some slower demonstrations, and more clearer instructions. Maybe what she needed was to take a class for extremely slow people like her before she'd get how to knit. Italia blushed lightly, hoping it wasn't as noticeable as it felt, but, still, she tried not to show her apprehension.

"Of course I'm ready! Just you watch, I'll own this...Knitting...Thing!"Italia said the words with uncertainty, and smiled widely at Hungry as if to hide the fact that she had no idea what the hell she was doing. Hungry smiled, and shook her head. She knew that the child had no idea what was going on, and that was ok with the female country. Sometimes, she honestly thought the child put too much pressure on herself to be good at everything. She was just a child after all. Italia couldn't possible hold herself to the same standards as an adult. She was just a child, and Hungary wished Italia would understand that she doesn't have to be ashamed or embarrassed about not getting something right on the first mark. It's little quirks like that that the child exhibited that made Elizaveta wonder if Italia didn't have some sort of complex with her always wanting to be perfect at everything, and being ashamed or embarrassed to admit to faults, and things like that. It made her wonder, among other things...

Anyways, Hungary shook her head slowly in amusement, and patted the child's back softly with a slight giggle.

"It's ok if you don't understand how it all works. Knitting is very hard to learn at first, but then you get use to it."Italia's pride was hurt, and she crossed her arms with a scowl.

"I got this! Here lemme see this thing."Italia reached for the thing Hungry was knitting. Hungry sighed, and handed it to the child to amuse her. She knew that Italia had no idea what the heck she was doing, and she thought she'd let Italia just figure it out on her own. That's the only way people like Italia were ever going to get anything.

Italia held the blanket in hand, and froze. She seriously had no idea what the hell she was doing. Great, now her stupid pride was going to make her look like a damned idiot...Again! Italia squeezed her eyes in frustration, and clenched her hands around the needles hard. So hard her knuckles turned a shade of white. Why did her stupid pride always get in the way, and end making her look like a fool? Now she wanted to do nothing more than crawl under a rock, and stay there. For like ever, and never come back out. Italia felt her face turn another shade of pink as tears rolled down her checks from sheer embarrassment, and frustration with herself. Why couldn't she just tell Hungary:

'Hey, help me! I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing?' Italia sighed heavily, she knew why. Her stupid pride! Her pride was the cause of all her problems!

Hungry smiled slightly, and shook her head. She knew Italia had no idea what she was doing. But did she really have to get so flustered she made herself cry? Hungary shook her head, and sighed. Pride, and some sort of complex that always made Italia want to be perfect at everything...Two things that sure as hell didn't mix well together.

Italia sighed, giving up, and looked at Elizaveta with curiosity shinning in her now brown eyes. Her eyes always turned a shade of brown when she was upset or angry with herself. Which happened alot more now that her Ludwig, and Prussia, and Japan, and Italy were gone from her for the time being. Though, she understood why they were gone. Germany went off to a "meeting" with the people he had been fighting. Prussia went with him for "moral support". Japan had gotten really sick, twice, with a real bad stomach ache, and then the war ended, but he still wasn't feeling well. And Venezaino? Well, she was probably never going to see Venezaino again since he betrayed her Ludwig, and went with the enemy. Thinking about all those things made her sadder than usual, which is why she was probably so upset about not being able to get this whole "knitting" thing. Maybe, she pondered, it wasn't really the whole not getting the "knitting" thing, but rather she was upset over everything that happened since Venezaino left, and she never had a chance to talk about it with anyone. Maybe now was her opportunity to talk about it with someone. Even if it wasn't the people she wanted to speak with, Hungary was the next best thing. Now all that was left was for the child to work up the heart to tell Hungary her thoughts. But to do that, Italia had to organize her thoughts so she wouldn't be a blubbering mess when she spoke to Hungary about all her pint up feelings.

Hungry tilted her head, making her wavy sandy hair fall over her slim shoulders. She hadn't seen Italia's eyes change that color before, but she had heard from Prussia about how to tell her moods from her eyes. Her eyes would change depending on what mood the child happened to be in. So, Hungary knew from what Gilbert had told her, that when they turned a shade of such a deep brown that they looked black, like they were now, that she was upset. The question was, what was she upset about? Surely the child couldn't be that upset over not being able to the knitting? _It has to be something else. It absolute has to be something else. I'll ask her, and see if I can get something out of her without her crying. I hate to see her crying. It's so depressing to see children crying. _Hungary thought as her eyes softened slightly. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to hug the child.

"What is it Little One?" Elizaveta asked softly as she took the blanket away from Italia, and began to knit again. Italia shrugged as she went back to watching the kind nation knit.

Italia wasn't ready to talk yet. She was trying to organize her thoughts, and on top of that, she felt her throat closing up again. But this time it wasn't because of her pride that would prevent her from voicing her thoughts, though it was part of that, but it was mostly the sadness that welled up inside her. Trying to voice what was being pent up for so long was very hard to do. At least Hungary wouldn't hide anything from her, or so she thought. Italia was tired of all the secrets that Prussia, and more, her Ludwig would, and still are keeping from her. For once, Italia just wanted someone to tell her straight up what was going, and not spare her feelings about the touchy things. She wanted the truth, the whole truth, and nothing **BUT **the truth for once in her life. Was that so hard to ask for? Which is why she hoped Hungary would tell her the truth. But at the same time, she was apprehensive about telling Elizaveta how she felt. What if she didn't answer her? Or worse off, went and told Germany what Italia had asked? Italia so didn't want to face her Ludwig if he knew what she had kept from him to spare him the feelings of sadness.

However, Italia finally found the best way to voice her thoughts. So, she looked at straight into Hungary's green eyes, and voiced exactly what she wanted to know first off bluntly. She didn't hold anything back as her voice was hard, showing she expected a straight answer. She no longer cared, at that moment, if the female nation told her Ludwig or Prussia what she had asked, or said. She wanted answers, dammit, and she was going to get them.

"I was wondering why Germany and Prussia went away again. Where did they go, and why?"Hungry stopped a moment, and looked at the child. The child's voice was hard, real hard, almost angry sounding. It was as if the child was accusing her of doing something to them, or hiding something from her. Hungary sighed heavily. She couldn't lie to the child. This was important for the child to know. So, Hungary looked back at her blanket before speaking. She momentarily stopped knitting, and sat it in her lap as she looked back at Italia with soft eyes. When Hungary found her voice again, it was soft and slow, as if trying to comfort her through words rather than physical contact. Or rather, she was just being careful with her words. This was a touchy subject to talk to a little kid about, so she had to chose her words carefully like Hungary would watch her step when stepping on eggs, being careful not to break them, or walking on thin ice, trying to be careful not to fall into the ice water.

"Well, you see, Germany's boss made him do some pretty bad things back in the war, so now Germany has to face the consequences of what his boss made him do."Italia nodded, and looked back at the blanket.

She was confused. What did her Ludwig do that was bad? He wasn't a bad person. Sure he was tough, and mean, and sometimes scary, but he wasn't a **bad **person. No, he was caring, and nice, and the most awesome person Italia knew. Her Ludwig was her most favorite person in the world. Her Ludwig was the best, most best person to be around, and he was an overall good person. Sure he had faults, she could see that, but he was an overall good person. What did he do that was so bad?

"So, is Germany in big trouble?"She asked softly. She hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble. After all, if his boss made him do it, then he shouldn't be the one in trouble right now. It should be his boss. Hungry thought a moment, and shrugged.

"More than likely it will some of his higher ranking military people that will be in trouble more than Germany. Germany probably won't get more than a warning from Britain or something."Italia nodded, some of her fear going away as Elizaveta delivered the news."Oh, and good news. I received a letter from Prussia. He and Mr. Germany are coming home in three weeks. You can ask him all about the trails when he's back home." Hungary said hopefully, smiling at the child. She hoped this would stop her questions. Hungary didn't want to be the one explaining these touchy things with her. That was Germany's place. Italia nodded slightly, and smiled. She couldn't wait to see her Ludwig again, sure, but she still had her questions, and she would get them answered.

"Ok. I can't wait for him to come to home. I miss him so much."Italia said softly with a smile. It was true, but she still wanted her answers. Elizaveta smiled softly, hoping that would be the end of her questioning.

"I bet."She said softly, going back to knitting her blanket she was making for Italia.

Italia's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She was still so confused about everything that had been going on. She wanted some answers.

"So what about Germany's boss? Won't he get in trouble because he made Germany do all those bad things, and Germany didn't like doing them?"Italia questioned, tilting her head as she looked back at Hungary. Again, the kind nation stopped knitting the blanket, and glanced at the child. Another touchy subject.

"Well, I don't think he'll be judged in this life by his deeds." She answered going back to knitting. She had her own feelings about Germany's past boss, but she knew they weren't appropriate to share with a child. She would keep her mouth shut. Italia tilted her head, noticing how Hungary's face hardened slightly at the mention of Germany's boss. She was confused. She had never met her Ludwig's boss, but she had heard enough about him to know he was crazy..

"What do you mean?"Italia questioned. Hungary glanced at her, and shook her head. She was not going to get into this convosation with Italia. A child. Something like what happened with Germany's boss was much too complex to explain to a mere child. Especially one as cute, and innocent as Italia. And on top of that, Germany no doubt would **not** want her knowing. He would probably want to keep her innocent from these things for at least as long as he could. Hungary shook her head slightly.

"It's not for you t worry about."Hungary said simply. Italia scowled at Hungary. she knew this would happen! She knew it!"You'll understand when you're older."She said simply. Italia gritted her teeth at those words. Every time she asked something to someone older, it was always the same answer when it came to stuff she wanted to know and they didn't want her to know!

_'You'll understand when you're older."_ She didn't want to understand when she was older! She wanted to know now! She wanted to understand right then and there!

"Please, answer me. I want to know. Don't you think it's important for me to know things that are going on with my so called "father" as much you know what's going on. I mean, c'mon! Even Uncle Prussia knows what's going on, and let's face it. I've got more brain power in my left pinkie than he has in his whole body. If he can know, then so can I." She said stubbornly. Elizaveta sighed heavily. With the child's pride came her stubbornness. There was no way to get around it. So, she sighed, and simply sat the blanket down.

"Well, he died."Elizaveta answered a bit bitterly. Italia felt a surge of perhaps ignorant bliss. At least her Ludwig's boss got what was coming to him for making Germany do all those bad things that he didn't want to do.

"Did they kill him?"She asked softly. Elizaveta shook her head.

"No, he took the easy way out when he knew he would lose the war."She answered. Italia shook her head.

"What do you mean?"She asked softly. Somewhere, in the back of Italia's mind, she knew exactly what Hungary meant.

"Well, he took his life."She said simply. Italia nodded.

"So, he was a coward. He killed himself."Italia said aloud, confirming it with herself. Hungary smiled, and nodded slightly.

"And you know what, I think if you ask, Germany would be more than happy to answer any other questions you have when he gets home in three weeks."Hungary said quickly, hoping to quill the child's curiously. Italia looked at Hungary as said nation went back to knitting. Italia shrugged. She supposed she could wait until Germany gets back to have her questions answered. So, she didn't ask Hungary anymore questions. Instead, she went back to watching Hungary knit the blanket.

The three weeks passed kinda slow for Italia. She felt lazy for sitting around for a few weeks doing nothing, so she did start her own training again. On top of that, she was bored, and with all the questions swirling around in her mind, she needed something to keep herself busy. So, she ran laps mostly, and other times she would try to strengthen her arms or leg muscles. Other times, she would clean something, or keep her mind strong by reading something or doing research on whatever popped into her mind.

Turns out, as much as Italia was keeping herself busy, Miss Hungary had also been keeping herself busy by watching Italia closely. She had heard from Prussia, before she was introduced to Italia for the first time, that Germany and him had taken in a child that grew and developed fast. Hungary then became very interested in a child she had never met. Then, when she met the child and witnessed herself exactly what her friend meant, did she become even more fascinated by the child. In fact, She had formed her own theory about Italia, but it was the same thing that everyone had already figured out, and yet nobody spoke about it. In a way, It was a secret that everybody knew, and yet nobody knew about it at the same time. Something that everyone had silently agreed on that they wouldn't talk about just yet. Hungry had figured exactly why Italia was developing the way she was. Hungry was watching Italia closely, like a scientist watching their experiment. Her expressions, the way she spoke, or said something, her personality traits, and figured out that Italia wasn't human, though Germany and Italy and Japan and most of the people around her had already figured that out, but she wasn't a micro nation either, which Hungray was sure everyone had already drawn conclusions on that.

Hungry knew, from her experience with micro nations like Lichtenstein, Sealand, and Seychelles, that micro nations grew rather slowly. Hungry knew that as fast as Italia was developing, there was no way she was a micronation. She was a new nation. A new nation that people had yet to discover, or merely overlooked the same facts that Hungary already knew about.

Hungray knew that regular nations grew rather swiftly once discovered, and people began settling in. So, from her conclusions, Italia's country must be settling in very fast from the way she was growing. The only question Hungry really had was who her parents were. She knew regular countries were born only when two, already existing countries, had a child. Micronations were born when one nation had a child with a human. So, if Italia was a regular country, then who were parents? These were things that had been going through Hungary's mind as she watched Italia. Hungary knew that Italia would someday have to question somebody about why she was developing the way she was, and Hungary knew she would talk to Germany or Prussia first chance she would have, and tell them about her own little theory about Italia.

Then, there came the time when Hungry had to leave. Germany came back, and soon their regular training was in full gear again. Or at least that was his plans, even though he did have faith that Italia was a good working child, and hopefully kept up with her training herself. However, before she left back to her place, Hungry did get the chance to tell Germany about her speculation. She was surprised to have Germany have his own speculation about Italia, and his solution to the problem.

"You're around her the most often. Perhaps you could keep a watch out for her development, and maybe let me know what you think."She said simply. She figured it was the easiest place to start. Germany nodded, and looked out the window to Italia. She was practice soccer with Prussia and Spain. His look softened slightly when he witnessed Italia making a goal past Spain. What an accomplishment, considering how good Antino was at soccer. Germany looked back at Hungry. and nodded slightly. He had thought about what she had told him. It wasn't anything new to him.

"You know, I actually have my own idea. Romano noticed she looked like Belgium, so we have concluded that she is her daughter, but as for her father. I believe it is..."Her said the name of the said suspected father, and Hungry smiled widely at the speculation. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that was true. After all, all one had to do was look at her personality, and even some of her looks, and the speculation seemed to make perfect sense. Hungary couldn't help but feel the surge of happiness rush through her. She had often heard Belgium talking so much about that guy, it made Hungary happy to think that maybe, in the end, they did get a brief chance of being together, and created a pretty child that seemed to be the perfect mixture of the two nations.

"Now, all we have to do is tell her. How do you think she'll take it?"She asked her smile still wide. Germany shrugged, and looked out the window to Italia. It seemed they were setting up for another game. Now what he had said during training with Italy and Japan s scenario almost seemed prophetic considering what had happened with Italia. That is only if her suspected father really is her father, which would make perfect sense in the former general's mind. They shared so many traits, how was it not possible?

"Like she does with everything else. She'll try to understand. I'll have Belgium tell her at the next world meeting." Germany answered simply as he looked back at the other nation in the room. Hungry nodded, and her wide grin still on her face.

"Well, you have a month to prepare her for her first meeting as a little nation."Germany sighed, and nodded. A month would not be enough time to prepare her for the loudness of the so called "meetings." After all, who can prepare someone for the nosiness, non-sense, foolishness, childish behavior, and fighting of the nations. Well, on the flip side, at least he wouldn't be the only one there annoyed by all the yelling, and nonsense that happens during the meetings.

"Yeah, sounds good." Germany said absentmindly as he looked back out the window as Italia again began to play. Hungary nodded, and picked up her suitcases.

"Well, I better be heading out. Want me to drag Prussia with me?"Germany looked at her for a second, and then back out the window. Looks like they had put Prussia in a goalie for this game.

"Nah, looks like he's busy. I'll send him your way later, when Italia and I have our scheduled training."Hungary nodded, and turned her back.

"Be easy on her Mr. Germany. She may be a nation, but she's still a child."Germany nodded slightly.

"Ja, I know." Hungary nodded.

"Well, good bye."

"Ja, good bye until we see each other again."With that said, Hungary left the house. Germany sighed when he saw her car leave, and laid back in the chair. Indeed, a month would **not **be enough time to prepare Italia.

**A/n: Well, this story is going by quit nice, however I feel that it is coming to an end. *sad face and cires* who else feels sad that this is ending? But don't worry I do have spin-offs~! Anyways, the next chapter? Well, Italia's reaction to the meeting, the news, and she does something veeerrry bad~! What is it? Well, you'll just have to wait to see~! (hint, it has something to do with Italy )So, until next time remember never, ever eat Britain's food, and remember Italian's are the best lovers~;)! Hatsa La Pasta~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen:**

**A/n:So, I can tell this is going to go on longer than I originally planned it go, but oh well. I like this story, which is rare for met o sat about any of my stories hahaha But hopefully it doesn't , I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think~!**

** .Noothing!**

During the course of the next month, Germany did everything he could to prepare Italia for the meeting. He told her about all the countries he thought would show up, well, about the ones she hardly knew, and then he would tell her what he expected of her as far as behavior goes. He also explained how he would run the meetings, and what would happen. However, it was not enough time to prepare her completely. Nor was he himself prepared to face the nation that had left him alone not too long ago...

So, on the day of the meeting, Germany was freaking out trying to make sure Italia looked her best. Her blonde hair, which was being difficult, was perfectly done; her clothes were pressed, and were neat and clean. He made sure she was clean as well. She had a habit lately of running around too much outside, and getting dirty.

"Ok, I think I'm ready. You can stop fussing with me now." She said grumpily, moving away from Germany's fussing hands. Germany sighed, and shook his head softly. He was slightly disappointed that her hair was changing. It was becoming more like a certain nation's hair; even the hue matched it, which confirmed his suspicion all the more. Italia scowled, and fixed her hair." Ok, let's go Germany!" She yelled out as she ran out the door. Germany sighed heavily, and shook his head. She was just a rowdy child lately. It was as if someone had turned up her energy meter! That made him wonder what was going on with her. Especially that day. That day, she was giving him hell. Talking back, giving him attitude, and being not like herself. It was all so frustrating to the rather serious nation.

However, for Italia, she was just excited to get to the meetings. She knew she would Venezaino there, and that would be her time to get him alone to talk to him. It had been three years, after all, and she wanted to talk to him so much. Which is why she was acting up today. She knew her Ludwig was worried about making her look good enough for meetings, and she wanted to look nice, but he was going overboard. It was getting annoying.

"Be careful Italia! You're going to get dirty! It's muddy out there!" He yelled running after her. It had been raining lately, and he had told her not to run when she got outside. Italia rolled her eyes. She knew it was muddy. He didn't have to tell her something she already knew!

"Whatever you say Vatti!" She called out as she reached the car. She looked at the door excitedly, wanting to rip it open, and drive herself to the meeting. She was so excited to see Venezaino. Germany got there a moment after her, and looked at her, and shook his head. She only called him Vatti when she was being smart. Why in hell was she being so difficult today?

"Don't get smart with me. In the car." He said in a hard voice as he dug in his pocket for the keys. Italia sighed, and looked at the door. She could almost hear the mental ticking of the clock in her mind.

"It's locked. What am I going to do? Magically transport myself in the car?" Germany rolled his eyes. That same attitude she had also reminded him of her suspected dad...

"If you'll be patient, I'll unlock the door in a moment." Italia sighed, and tapped her foot on the ground as Germany fumbled with the keys.

"You know, I'm not getting any younger here."

"Italia, cool your attitude now." Germany warned, looking at her as he continued to fumble with the keys. Italia sighed, and rolled her light colored eyes.

"I'm just saying that meeting is today. It's not going to wait for us."

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice." Germany again warned. Italia rolled her eyes, and looked at the graying sky.

"I think it'll rain before you open the car for me. If I get sick, I'm totally blaming you." She said with an icy attitude. Germany sighed, and unlocked his door.

"Do you want me to take away your radio for a week? Because if you do, then keep up this attitude." Germany said as he got into the car, and leaned over the passenger seat, and unlocked the door for Italia. Italia sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She said under her breath as she got into the car, and the two drove away.

On the way there, Italia contemplated how she would sneak away. She knew, because of what her Ludwig had told her, that there would be alot of fighting among the nations, especially considering everything that had happened during the last three or so years. So, it would be her time to sneak away then. She would hide in his car, and jump out to talk to him just before he left. 'Yeah, that's exactly what I will do!' Italia thought excitedly. 'I can't wait to see him. 'She thought with a smile. Germany glanced at her occasionally as he drove, and smiled slightly when he saw her smiling. She seemed happy, and content now. Maybe now she wouldn't be so difficult.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Italia was elated to see Venezaino's car in the area. At least he hadn't skipped out on the meeting like she thought he would, and she wasn't sure why she believed that. 'My plan will work then." She thought as they stopped the car.

"Ready?" Germany asked. Italia nodded, and smiled as she looked at him.

"Let's go." She said getting out of the car. Germany nodded, and smiled as he too got out.

The meeting was much the same as it always is. Everyone fought with each other, and Germany had to be the mediator as he always was. However, to Italia, it was exciting. She loved hearing everyone talk, and she saw more nations than she had before. It was all very exciting to her. Something new that took her away from her normally dull life of training, and eating, and sleeping, and studying. However, in the middle of the excitement, she had quietly slipped out. Germany didn't stop her from leaving either. He knew she'd get bored eventually.

Italia crept out into the hallway, and looked around with some panic. She had forgotten which way to go. With a bite of her lip, she quickly relied on an old tactic of hers that always helped her out of a jam like this, and it went a little something like this:

"Ennie minne, moe, I chose this one!" She yelled quietly to herself, and quickly ran down the path she had chosen.

Lucky for her, it was the right way. She ran out the front door, and took a quick scan around the parking lot until she spotted Venezaino's Fiat. She smiled softly to herself, and made a quick dash to the car. Luckily it was a convertible, so she climbed in, and made a spot for herself behind the driver's seat. She could wait until he showed up to surprise him...

During the meeting, of course, Germany worried slightly over the child, but he didn't think too much of it. She was a child, and he had to remember that she could have just been exploring the rest of the building. Now, he just hoped she just didn't get too far. After all, he had his plans about introducing her to her mother, Belgium, and he didn't want to go far to look for her. So, when the meeting was over, he had told Belgium to wait while he went to go get Italia. He wasn't worried until he found that she was nowhere in sight. Belgium was worried, noticing Germany getting worked up, so she and Prussia began to help Ludwig search for the missing girl.

"Dammit, where the hell did she go?" Germany asked exasperated as he leaned against the wall of the hallway. They had checked everywhere. Even had Belgium check every stall in the girls bathroom, but there still no sign of the child in the building.

"Maybe she went outside?" Belgium suggested. Germany nodded slightly, and the trio made their way outside to look for the child.

On the other side of things, when the meeting was over, Italy hurried out of the building with his older brother. He wasn't ready to face Germany just yet. So, Romano and Italy got into the car, but it had trouble starting.

"I thought you said you had checked the oil before we came?" Romano said grumpily as he popped the hood. Italy bit his lip nervously, and got out with his brother.

"I did!" He said defensively, checking the oil again.

"Apparently not. Here move over you idiot. You obviously can't do this right." Italy frowned, and looked over at the two cars still remaining, and then bite his lip when he noticed Belgium, Prussia, and Germany hurriedly rush out of the building, and began feverishly looking for something." Here, try starting it again." Romano said as he looked at his brother. Italy nodded, and hopped into the driver's seat, and turned the key. He smiled when the engine groaned to life.

"Ok, let's go." Italy said fastly. Romano shut the hood, and hopped in next to his brother as the two sped off. The two brother's didn't even notice the sleeping child in the back of Italy's seat...

Once the two brother's arrived home, Romano hurriedly got of the car, and rushed in the home. He had left the child in one of his guys care. God only knows what happened to his child while he was out. Which left Italy alone with the car. He sighed heavily, and turned off the engine. That's when he noticed the familiar, soft snoring behind him. He blinked slowly, ad got of the car. He closed the door, and looked behind his seat, and felt panic go through him. Sure enough, it wasn't his imagination this time, there rolled up into a little ball was the sleeping figure of Italia.

"Ve?Oh no! Italia! Italia, what the hell are you doing in my car?" Now he understood what Germany had been looking for...

Italia shot up from the car, and looked around in sleepily confusion. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She looked at Italy wide eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

"Allo Italy." She said sweetly, trying to cover up how awkward she felt.

"What are you doing hiding in my car?" He asked, opening the car so she could get out. Italia yawned, and stretched before she climbed out. She looked at him, and shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you." She answered simply. Italy shook his head. No, this wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Don't you know Mr. Germany's going to be worried about you! Why did you do this?" He said, panic raising quickly within him. Italia recognized this, and sighed.

"I know, and I don't particularly care right now. I knew he'd never let me talk to you, and I wanted to, so I did what I had to do. I didn't expect to fall asleep." She answered defensively, crossing her arms. Italy sighed heavily, and looked around.

"Well, you're here now. There's nothing we can do about it. Come on." Italia smiled, and walked inside with him.

As one could imagine, Romano wasn't happy about what the child did. He thought she was smarter than that, but apparently she wasn't smarter than this. The fact she was there now just proved it to Romano.

"Are some sort of idiot? You realize that Potato Bastard will kill us if he finds out you're here." Italia shrugged slightly. She didn't think he would. In fact, she though Germany might be a little more than happy to be rid of her for a little bit...

"Oh shut up. He might-"

"Be happy about this? Are you that stupid? He would be pissed as hell!" Italia sighed, and rolled her eyes. Romano had a point, but she wasn't going to let it show that she knew he was right. In fact, she let it be fuel so she could continue to spit out things to Romano.

"I'm not stupid. I know he'll be mad, but I don't really care. I wanted to talk to Italy, and I don't regret falling asleep. I'm here so you minus well deal with it!"

"You're stupid." Romano said flatly with finality. Italia's eyes turned icy. She hated being called stupid.

"So do you want to be the pot or the kettle?" She said crossing her arms. Romano glared at her.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means-"

"Non combattere con il Grande Fratello!(1)" Italy said with a nervous laugh, leading Italia away from his elder brother. Italia sighed, and looked annoy idly at Italy. She didn't understand him, but she let it go. She didn't want to fight with the feeble nation. Fighting with him would be like taking candy from a baby. Too mean, and pointless when he'd end up giving up anyways.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He questioned, looking at Italia. His brother was right, she had grown up alot since he last saw her. She looked a lot like Romano's old crush, but she also resembled another country...

Italia shrugged slightly as Italy stopped, and sat on a couch in another room. Italia looked around slightly at the room. It had been so long since she had been in this house...She smiled at the memories that went through her mind, and then sat next to Italy.

"I just wanted to talk. I miss you." She said simply, fingering the fabric of the couch. Italy looked at her, and smiled.

"Well, I miss you too." He said softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Stai crescendo in fretta(2)..."Italy said softly. Italia shook her head, and looked at him confused.

"Umm what did you say?" She asked softly. Italy looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"I said you're growing up fast. It seems like only a few days ago when Mr. Germany bought you to me when you were just a tiny little thing asking me for help. Clearly he got use to you." Italia giggled, and looked back at the couch.

"I suppose. I've gotten to know other countries since you left though. I've met France, Austria, and Hungary. "Italy nodded slightly. He knew this. It was something Spain would tell them whenever he came over." I've also got to spend more time with Uncle Prussia, and Spain, and Japan before he got sick."

"Ve~? Japan got sick? When?" Italy asked, concerned for his former friend.

"Well, he got sick, really sick, twice just before the fighting stopped. He's still kinda sick, so I haven't had the opportunity to see him." Italy nodded slightly. He knew about when Japan got real sick. Well, he knew what really happened anyways...

"Well, he'll be ok. He just needs time to recover."

"Ja, I know that." Italia answered with a shrug.

"So, what else have you been up to?" Italy asked with a smile. Italia shrugged.

"Well, Spain has been teaching me how to play soccer, so I play that alot. I also play a bit of the violin because Austria taught me, and I know some French, and Spanish. I draw like how Japan does, and Ludwig has been training me, and teaching me stuff about engineering, and things like that." Italy nodded a little.

"So, what about reading, and writing, and things like that?"

"Nobody's taught me yet, but I think Ludwig will teach me soon. He's through like that. You know that." Italy nodded, and then stood up. Italia looked at him. Italy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." With that said, he walked out of the room. Italia huffed as he walked out, closing the door behind him. She knew where he was going. He was going to call Germany to take her back...

Italy shook slightly as he picked up the phone, and dialed the number he hadn't dialed in such a long time. His sighed, and held his breath as he waited for the nation to answer. Within six rings, the other end was finally answered.

"Hello?" Italy held his breath when he heard Germany's tight voice. He only sounded like that when he was stressed." Who is this? Answer me."

"G-Germany?" Italy let out in a shaky breath. There was a quick shift.

"What do you want Italy." He asked flatly.

"Umm, Italia-"

"Isn't around besides, what makes you think that even if she were here that I'd let you talk to her?" Italy sighed, and shook his head.

"Germany, please-"

"Italy, she isn't here, she's-"

"She's here!" Italy yelled out nervously. There was silence on the other end for a few minutes. Italy felt fear at the silence.

"Italy, how the hell did she get there?" Italy froze as he could hear the accusation in the other nation's voice.

"I...I...I didn't know she was sleeping in the back of my car until I got home." He answered softly, his eyes downcast at the floor of his room. He heard Germany sigh loudly on the other end. Italy could almost imagine the stress veins popping out of his neck.

"Well, why was she in the back of your car?" Germany asked softly, like somebody would when talking to a child.

"Well, it seems, well, according to her anyways, she wanted to talk to me a-after the meeting, and then she snuck out, and got in my car, and-"

"Look, I'm tired. I'm sure you're tired as well. The meeting was long, and tedious, and I have some things to do. Tell Italia I'll have Prussia go get her in the morning, and that she should be prepared for a visitor when she gets here. Can you tell her that?"

"Si, Germany I -"

"Good." Without saying anything else, the Germanic nation hung up. Italy sighed, hung up the phone, and walked out of the room to Italia.

While Venezaino was busy talking on the phone, Italia was busy snooping around Italy's study, which took her awhile to remember that that was the room she in. She busied herself looking at art books that were in the shelf until some papers fell out. She sighed with annoyance, and bent down to pick them up. They were old, and not that she was terribly curious, but she looked through them, and came across a picture of something she remembered finding when she was younger. She smiled slightly, and then put it back with the rest of the things. She then heard the door click. She gasped slightly, and hurriedly ran back to the spot she was at, and pretended to be interested in the carpet design.

"So when is Ludwig coming back for me?" Italia asked, looking back at the nation before her. Italy sighed, and smiled.

"Well, Prussia will be coming for you in the morning, but there's still plenty of time before that happens. What would you like to do?" Italia bit her lip slightly, and shrugged.

"I...I wanted to know what happened, exactly, when you left. Nobody really bothered to explain it to me, and I wanted to hear it straight from you yourself."Italy sighed, and sat beside her.

"Well, It's not like I wanted to do what I did, but I did do it, and there's nothing I can do to change what happened. I only wish I had the foresight to see the consequences." Italia nodded slightly, and sighed as she looked back at the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she thought of a way to voice what she was thinking.

"So...Do you feel bad about what happened between you and Ludwig?"

"Of course I do. He was my friend after all." Italia nodded, and smiled as she looked back at Italy.

"And you miss him, right?" Italy nodded.

"Of course I do." Italia again nodded, and her smile widened." Now is there anything else you wanted to know?" Italia shrugged slightly.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me how to paint. I think it would be nice." Italy smiled, and nodded as he stood up.

"Ve~! Of course! Here follow me!" Italia smiled, and followed Italy into another room.

Italia watched the paint strokes Italy made with a smile. She always did love to watch Italy paint.

"Here, do you want to try?"Italy asked softly, handing her the brush. Italia smiled, and shook her head.

"Nein, I'm good. I like watching you paint. You're always so much better than me." Italia blushed slightly, and looked back at the canvas. Italy smiled, and looked at the child.

"I don't think so. You draw so well already."

"Italy, those are pictures that Kiku taught me to draw. It's way different than painting. I suck when it comes to painting." Italy shook his head, but went back to painting the landscape painting.

"So, do you want to do anything else when I'm through with this? It must have been a while since you last went to any beaches."Italia shrugged, and smiled as she looked out the window.

"I don't swim that good still. Spain tried to get me to go into the deeper part of the ocean when I vistied his place with Uncle Prussia, but I almost drowned. That was such a fun day."Italy chuckled, and looked back at the smiling Germanic child.

"Anything else happen?"Italia nodded, and looked back at Italy.

"Yeah, Ludwig yelled at him for doing something so reckless with me, and then Prussia tried to teach me to swim, and when that didn't work, he got into Ludwig's room, and read his journal. Ludwig didn't't like that." Italy nodded as the child prattled on."That's ok, I got into Uncle Prussia's room, and read a journal. He has alot. It's kinda scary." Italy again nodded, casting a glance at the child, and then contuing to paint."And then he pissed off Mr. Austria. I don't remember what he did, but he manages to make alot of people mad."

"Well, Prussia is just one of those people that gets a kick from making people kinda mad or annoyed."Italia nodded, and then sighed. She really missed times like this with Italy. She missed just talking with him. Italia almost wished that she didn't't have to leave the next day...

The rest of the day, Italia and Italy spent mostly together. Italy found that Germany had neglected to teach her to read or write, or anything like that, so he tried a little bit to show her. Italia shook her head, and merely tuned him out when she found it too difficult, so Venezaion gave up trying to teach her a little, and the two made some pasta together.

Romano mostly stayed in his room with his son, trying to stay out of Italia's way. Though, when dinner came about, he did come out, and sit at the table. He spoke to her a little, and then pretended that he had to lay Nicolai down. Italia had to admit, she was a bit regretful that she didn't't get to spend more time talking with either Romano or Nicolai, but she didn't't dwell on it. She simply ignored it, and then went to bed after she spent some more time with Italy. She had such a great time, she almost wished she didn't't have to go back to Ludwig's home...

**Translations:**

**(1) It's Italian for don't fight with Fratello**

**(2)It's another Italian sentence obviously. It means you're growing up fast.**

**A/n: Well, I might be back over the story, and editing some things that i now realized were mistakes on my behalf for not paying attention when I posted them up on ff. Anyways. hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. So what's in store for you guys next? Romano has a hear to heart with Italia, Prussia does his best to give Italia a reproach for her bad behavior, and Italia meets someone both new and familiar to her. So, until next time my dear fans, remember that Germans are scary tourists, and Belgians will never truly say what they think of someone. So tune in next time~! Hasta La Pasta~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen:**

**A/n:So, I looked some things up on Belgium, and there were several things I noticed when it talks about countires, that Hetalia uses as sterotypes, such as personilty or how they act towards others, and this was researched by a professinal, and all that. So, I looked at Belgium, and used what they had there for how Belgians act for how I modled Belgium because I may not be that new to the fandom, but I still don't know that much about Hetalia outside the scope of the anime, movie, and a few of the comis(enlighs of course). So, if Belgium isn't competely herself as she is in the subbed version, or whatever, than that's my , enough of my rambles. You're here for the story. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Italia awoke the next day with a feeling of depression. She didn't want to leave Italy's place, but she knew she had no choice to leave either. She laid in bed for an hour, she knew the Italia brothers would still be asleep, before she finally got bored, and decided to take a shower, and dress herself before her Uncle Prussia came to pick her up. Still, there was time left, and so she decided to look around the house.

Nothing had really changed about the house since she was last here, but still it looked so different to her. Maybe it was simply different because she was older now. Things were bound to look different to her.

"Hey, you." Italia blushed slightly, and turned to look at Italy's elder brother.

"Umm, hi?" She laughed a bit nervously, and then looked back at the painting.

"It's good, isn't it?" Italia nodded a bit uncomfortably.

"I suppose so. It's too bad I won't be able to do anything this good ever. Maybe I could do what Japan does; you know the whole anime thing." Romano nodded.

"Umm, look, I-I'm not good at these sort of things so bear with me, ok." Italia glanced at Romano, and nodded.

"Ok?"

"I…I want you to know that you actually made Venezaino smile. I haven't seen him smile like the way he was smiling yesterday in a long time. I know, that the Potato Bastard probably won't let you see my brother again for a long time, but I…I want you to know that it's not completely bad having you around. If you ever want to come back, and Venezaino can't go and get you, you call me ok? And I'll go and get you. Just tell my brother that you want to come, and tell him to tell me, and I'll go and get you. It doesn't matter what time of the day or night it is." Italia smiled, and blushed slightly.

"Well, thanks Romano. That's very nice. I'll remember that." Romano nodded, and then gestured towards the door.

"Well, that damned Prussia is here. You better not keep him waiting." Italia nodded, and hugged Romano quickly before leaving.

"Tell Italy I said good bye." Romano nodded, and went back into his room. Italia hesitated, and then went out to meet Prussia with slow steps. She seriously didn't want to go back…

The car ride to Germany's was mostly quiet. Italia would glance at Prussia, to gage his feelings, but his face was smooth. It showed no emotion. That scared Italia more than anything. It was never a good thing when her uncle Gilbert was quiet. Though he did say something when they were close to getting back to her Ludwig's home.

"That was a very stupid stunt you pulled, Italia. I hope you know that." Prussia said, glancing at the child. He sighed, and shook his head." I don't think I've seen West that worked up in a long time. You scared him when you disappeared.. Or should I say snuck off to see Italy. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see Venezaino, and I knew Ludwig wouldn't let me go, and talk to him. I had to do it."

"No, you didn't have to do that. You know why he won't let you see Italy, and he specifically told you to stay away from him. You knew that, and yet you still disobeyed, and scared us all. Lucky for you, the person West wanted to introduce you to decided to stick around until she spoke with you, so West won't give you too bad a talking to. One piece of advice Italia, don't you ever do something so stupid again. You had us all worried. You're just lucky Italy had enough sense to call West, and tell him you were there." Italia looked out the window, and sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." She mumbled, but it was loud and clear enough that Prussia heard her. He looked at her, shocked, and then turned his attention back to the driveway.

"Yeah, well, don't tell West that. He'll get angry." Italia nodded, and then got out as Prussia stopped the car.

Italia stared at the woman in front of her. She tilted her head slightly, trying to get a better look at her. Belgium merely smiled at the child before her.

"Wow, you're such a mooie jonge meisje(1). Even more so than Mr. Germany had let on." Italia nodded. She had no idea what the last part she said meant, but she pretended to know what she was talking about.

"Well, umm thanks."Italia laughed uncomfortably, and then looked at her Ludwig, who was merely looking at the two.

Finally, Ludwig cleared his throat, and looked at Belgium.

"So, is what we told you about her true?" Belgium looked at the child, and back to Ludwig, and then back to the child again before she looked back at Germany to answer him.

"Wel, het ziet er als het aan mij, maar het is echt moeilijk te zeggen. Ik weet nauwelijks van het kind at all. Misschien als ik meer tijd alleen met haar dat ik kan u vertellen of ze is echt mijn dochter of niet, .(2)" Germany nodded slightly, and sighed as he looked back at Italia. Italia, her eyes now a light blue, looked at her caretaker with some confusion. She had no idea what they were saying.

"Well, perhaps sometime alone with Italia would be nice, Ja?"Belgium smiled, and nodded. She looked at Italia.

"Well, that's only if you want to come with me of course."Italia looked between the two, and sighed.

"Well, I don't see why not. Yeah, sure."Belgium grinned.

"Good!"Italia smiled, and looked as Belgium hugged Germany, and the two went off to speak to each to each other. Italia couldn't't help but notice that that woman was very similar to her own self. That left Italia to wonder if there was something else going on that nobody was telling her about. What was so important about her meeting this Belgium? It was then that Italia remembered the series of dreams she had had before. The ones that would wake her up in the middle of the night. It was also the memory of these dreams, that Italia made the connection between the woman in those dreams, and Belgium. Belgium was the same woman from those dreams that Italia had. So, was this meeting more than Prussia and Ludwig had let on? Was Italia meeting someone more than just another country? Italia hoped that with her time with Belgium, those questions, and more would be answered...

**Translations:**

**So, I figured out that the official language of Belgium is Dutch, so when she speaks it will be Dutch.**

**(1)-This means pretty young girl**

**(2)-this one's long so bear with me, but all this means:** **well, it sure looks like it to me, but it's really hard to say. I hardly know the child at all. maybe if I get more time alone with her I can tell you if she's really my daughter or not, Mr. Germany.**

**A/n:Welll, I hope this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Anyways, I looked at all my stories that I have written out including this story, and realized that almost all of them have a cover page, except for Baby Mine. So, I was wondering what the cover page to this story should be. Let's call it a little unofficial poll. I already got one idea from my da site which is to have all the Axis, Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Japan, surrounding Italia who would be in the middle. Anybody else have any ideas? Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter you ask? Well, I'm sorda gonna wing it, but I have some of it typed out. So far, Belgium will be taking care of Italia for a bit, Germany will give Italia a pep talk which will include teaching her about responsibly, and being a country. So, until next time remember that if a stranger offers you candy, run away, don't trust France alone with you ever, and never force a Britain to nudity. So, until next time, Hatsa La Pasta~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen:**

**A/n: So, things have been kinda exciting lately! I finally got somebody to publsih my book! So, updtaes have been slow, but hopefully these updates make up for it. As always, just please let me know what you guys are thinking. You guys have been Prussia for sticking this far with me.**

**Declaimer : still don't own Hetalia**

Italia waited with Prussia in the living room while they waited for Germany to finish talking to Belgium. The two sat in awkward silence, but Italia didn't mind the silence completely. It was a comforting sound.

Just as Italia was about to fall asleep, Belgium gently shook her awake.

"C'mon. Let's get you some stuff. Germany told me what to expect from you, and how I'm suppose to take care of you while you're visiting me. I am to start you with your studies, since he's been too busy lately to teach you. Is that ok?" Italia shrugged sleepily.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Belgium smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"Just ignore it all. C'mon. Let's get you ready to leave." Italia sighed, and stood up, and walked with Belgium to her room. Italia wasn't sure if she liked Belgium anymore. She seemed….Too nice for Italia's taste.

However, once she was at Belgium's place, Italia found it very relaxing. Belgium kept the child busy by always having her do something such as cleaning, or teaching her to write, or attempting to anyways. Other times, Belgium would sit, and listen as Italia played her music. Belgium seemed rather please to just sit, and listen to Italia play just as much as she was happy to play.

"Ok, so write the lowercase like this," Belgium gently gripped the child's hand, and corrected her handwriting. Italia sighed, and shook her head.

"This is so dumb!" She huffed, crossing her arms." I don't like this. Why are you teaching me anyways? Shouldn't Vatti be teaching me this?" This time, Italia wasn't being smart when she referred to Germany as Vatti, she was actually being serious, which confused the Belgian very much. Ludwig hadn't told her that Italia calls him father, though he did mention that she tends to use the human names of those she's closets to, with the exception of Prussia whom she calls uncle. Belgium cleared her throat, and smiled slightly at Italia.

"Well, Mr. Germany's been busy lately. That's why he's left me in charge of taking care of you." Italia shook her head.

"Busy doing what? The war ended." Belgium sighed, and shook her head as she sat next to the child.

"Well, the war ended, yes, but you see, the hostility didn't end with the Allies and Mr. Germany until now. Mr. Germany went to go sign some treaties with America right now. So, I'm in charge of -"

"It's more than that though, isn't it?" Italia asked softly, looking at Belgium." It's more than the fact that Ludwig is going to sign some papers with Mr. America, isn't it?" Belgium blinked, confused.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." She asked softly. Italia shook her head, and sighed.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, Ms. Belgium. I feel like I've known you a very long time. Like I've seen you a long time ago, or something. I remember you from a dream when I was younger. So, I know I must have seen you when I was just a little baby. I'm just confused. Every time Ludwig went away, Uncle Prussia or Kiku or Ms. Hungry would watch me until he got back, but now all of a sudden it's you? I just don't understand what's going on." She said softly, shaking her head. Belgium sighed, and shook her head. Bella had no idea that Ludwig hadn't explained anything to his child, though at the same time she wasn't surprised at all. She wasn't surprised at all that Mr. Germany would keep something like this from Italia. Probably to protect her, but still, it was important that she know about this...

"Well, Little Miss Italia, there is something you should know. There is something that Mr. Germany hasn't told you because he felt that it would be best to wait until you were older to understand, though I'm sure you've figured it out by now." Italia looked at Bella, a bit confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're saying Ms. Belgium."

"What I'm saying is that Mr. Germany is coming for you in a couple of days. He'll answer any questions you have, but first let me say that you're my daughter. I carried you for eight and half months, and then gave birth to you. When you were just three weeks old, I had to leave you behind. There was an air raid, which means the allies were bombing where I was staying at the time, and the hospital was one of the places that got hit. I didn't want to leave you, but they wouldn't let me go back for you. When I went for you the next day, you were gone. I thought one of the allies had taken you, and I'd never see you again, and then when you were seven or so months old, Romano contacted me about you, and when I saw your picture he had taken, and sent to me, I knew you were mine, but I couldn't contact Mr. Germany until after all this war mess was cleared up. As soon as it was all over, Mr. Germany called me, and told me all about you. How you were doing, what you had been up to, what you were into, and things like that. After everything he told me, I knew there was no way I could stand not seeing you anymore. I had to see you, and that is why Mr. Germany gave me this opportunity to see you. I'm very happy he did too." Italia nodded, but still felt like there was something she wasn't being told.

"So, is that all? You're my mother, so what?" Belgium smiled, and shook her head.

"You remind me of your father. You even look a little like him." As if for emphasize, she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Who is my dad?" Italia asked, moving out of Belgium's reach. Said nation smiled, and sat back.

"Well, biologically, that would be Mr. Britain." Italia froze slightly, trying to connect the name to a face. Britain?

"E-England is my biological father?" Italia asked with slight shock. Belgium smiled, and nodded. Italia thought back to the dream she had when she was younger. She saw Belgium, but the stranger? Italia shook her head, confused. That stranger must have been Britain.

"You've met him?" Italia nodded slightly.

"We've never actually spoken, but I suppose this explains alot." Belgium tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Well, I know British don't swim that good, and I can't swim to save my freaking life. I know that Mr. England is very slim, and he couldn't get any stronger, and me, I'm still on the slight side of being athletic. It explains a lot physical wise." Italia looked away for a moment, and then back at her paper." But just because he created me doesn't mean he's my Vatti. Ludwig is my Vatti because he's always there for me no matter what. He's always been there. He's my Vatti, and nothing's going to change that." With that said, she went back to practicing her writing.

Time went by quickly, and in no time, Italia had to go back to Germany's home. This time, she didn't entirely mind going back. She missed him. Though, the ride back wasn't filled with chatter like it would have been. This made Italia worry slightly. Was she in trouble?

Back at Germany's home, Ludwig helped the child unpack. That's when the "talk" came.

"Italia, you know when you left without saying anything during the last meeting, it scared me to hell." Germany began, looking at the child. Italia frowned, and nodded slightly." I didn't know what in the world happened to you. I was very relived when Italy called me, and told me you were there. I wasn't happy that you were with him, but I'm not going to rehash something that has already happened, and been dealt with. Next time, I want you to talk to me. Tell me what you want, and obey what I tell you to do instead of sneaking around my back, and doing something you know I would disapprove of." For some reason, this talk from Germany made Italia feel worse than the talk Prussia gave her. She didn't even feel the need to talk back to her Ludwig, and say something smart.

"I'm sorry." Italia mumbled." I just missed him a lot. I wanted to see Italy so much, and I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to worry you. I really didn-"

"It's ok. I'm not mad. But I do think it's time I told you something. Do you know why I took you to that meeting?" Italia shook her head, looking at her Ludwig. "I took you there because you're a country. A new one, but still a country. Every single country goes to those meetings, and I thought it was time that you went to one of them."

"How do you know I'm a country? What makes a country anyways?" She asked, looking at Germany with curiosity shinning in her blue eyes.

"Well, there's micro nations, and then there's regular countries, but I'm sure that you're a regular country. See, micro nations grow rather slowly, and you've grown fast. Micro nations have one human parent in most cases, and a country is their parent. You, I'm sure, have two countries as parents. So, as a nation, you should know about responsibility. Which is why, since I'm taking care of you, you need to tell me what you're going to do before you do it. I just want to make sure you're safe, and that nothing's going to happen to you. You may not be mine by genetics, but I've raise you, and made sure you've grown into the girl you are today, and that makes you my daughter. You're responsible, and very trustworthy. I trust you, but next time be smart enough to tell me where you're going so I know you're ok. Do you understand?" Italia nodded slightly.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Italia sighed, and looked down at herself. Germany looked at the child, and sighed.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you."

"Well, who are you mad at then?" She asked, looking at him. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Nobody for you to worry about.." Italia nodded, and then looked at her things.

"Well, I think I'm done here." Italia said with a smile. Germany nodded, and looked towards the door.

"So, did you have a good time at Belgium's place?" Germany asked slowly. Italia nodded, and looked at him as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, it was fun there."Italia smiled thinking about all the fun she truly did have there. Germany nodded in response, and looked back at her.

"Well, good… Umm, so I got paperwork to do. You can come into my office with me, and practice your writing if you chose to." Italia smiled, and looked at Germany. He normally didn't invite her to his office anymore. She was elated at the opportunity.

"Ok."She smiled, and followed him to his office.

**A/n:So...I feel like this is getting back on track, but tha could be because I like this chapter, and then enxt chapter~! Speaking, of the nxt chapter...What's in store for the next chapter you ask? Well, I am a semi-beliver in the theory that HRE is Germany, makes sense history wise, so the next chapter will have very subtle hints towards it. How does that happen? Well, Italia and Germany talk of course! But Germany closes off talking about his first love. What happens then? You ask, well you'll have to tune in next time to find out! So, until then, Remember that the Brits have no sense of taste, and never give Italy a gun. Hatsa La Pasta~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen:**

**A/n:Well, this is getting so much popular than I ever thought it would ^^ You guys are awesome!**

**Disclamier:Still own nothing**

Italia sat in Germany's bedroom, practicing some crude writing of the ABC's, while Germany mainly focused on doing his paper work. Eventually, though, Italia got to thinking. Italia began thinking about her Ludwig's childhood. She had never heard him say much about it, except that she reminded him of himself as a child, which made her wonder how much she was like him, how she was different.

"Ludwig?" She asked slowly, her blue eyes looking up at him. Ludwig paused in his paperwork, and looked at her.

"Ja? What is it?" He asked, looking back at his paperwork, and writing something's down. Italia nervously picked at the floor.

"What were you like as a kid?" She asked very softly, never taking her eyes off the floor except for when she heard him stop writing, and she noticed him looking at her.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked as he went back to writing. Italia shrugged, and looked at him with a hard expression.

"Well, you always say I remind you of yourself as a child so I was curious. What were you like as a child because you never talk about it?" She said softly. Germany again looked at her, and sighed. He never liked talking about his childhood for a reason. Why should he start now?

"Well, I haven't changed much. I was serious, liked cleaning, though I did smile and laugh more, but don't all kids? I also had my first love when I was very young." He answered the last part rather quietly. Italia tilted her head.

"Who was the person? What happened to her?" Italia asked. Ludwig shook his head, and sighed heavily.

"Italia, I think it's time that you go, and find Mein Bruder. He likes answering your questions." Italia shook her head stubbornly.

"But I want to be with you Ludwig, not Uncle Prussia."

"Yeah, well, I'm rather busy. Why don't you go find him? I think he might be in his room." Italia sighed, and nodded as she stood.

"Yes sir." She said with a pout, walking out of the room. Germany sighed heavily as he watched her leave, and then went back to doing his paperwork in silence, the way he preferred it…

Prussia was found in the living room, watching tv. He smiled at Italia as she came into the room.

"Hey Lil' Awesome! What's with the long face?" Italia shrugged, and looked at the television. Italia looked back at him.

"What is this a variety show?" She asked, getting up on the couch. Prussia nodded, and moved a little to give her room.

"Do you want to watch something else?" He asked, gesturing his hand to the remote. Italia looked at his hand, and then away. She sighed a bit sadly, and then shook her head.

"Uncle Prussia, I think I made Ludwig mad." She said softly. Prussia smiled amusedly.

"West doesn't have the heart to be mad at you no matter what you do. But, indulge me, what did you do?"

"I asked him about his childhood because he's always comparing me to himself as a child, so I asked him because he got me curious. Then, he said when he was little he fell in love for the first time, and when I asked about who she was and what happened to her, he didn't want to talk to me anymore, and sent me to you." Prussia sighed, and looked at the television. He had told West before that something like that was bound to happen sooner or later, but he didn't think Ludwig was still so sensitive about his lost love…

"Well, West is just busy. I'm sure he's not mad, just a bit tired."

"Maybe he should get some rest." Italia smiled at Prussia. Prussia smirked, and nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he was surprised at how gullible Italia was, just like any other child

"You know, I keep telling him that, but he never listens." He said with a shrug. Italia giggled. That sounded like her Ludwig.

"Well, that's because Ludwig said your idea of 'having fun' is going out partying all night, and showing up with strange lady friends at the house. Whatever that's supposed to mean." Italia said with a shrug. Though, she did leave out the part where she asked what he meant, and Ludwig merely told her that she'd understand when she was older. Prussia smiled, and shook his head. Why he expected his brother not to say something like that, he wasn't sure. Ludwig always was complaining about him bringing "friends" home.

"Well, parties are fun, but noooo West doesn't think so until the other-"

"What's going on out here?" Germany asked, looking at Gilbert. He didn't want his brother talking about what happened the other night. Especially not to Italia. If anything, he wanted to keep the child innocent for as long as possible, and he wasn't going to let his immature brother ruin that! Prussia smiled innocently, and shrugged.

"Aww~ calm down West. We were just talking." Prussia winked at the Italia, who was looking confusedly between the two. She had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, talking about something you should never discuss with a child." Prussia shrugged, and smirked.

"Kesesese, but Bruder, you're the one who said no secrets right?" Italia looked at her caretaker, who looked like he had been caught doing something he wasn't suppose to. She looked back at her uncle, and realized at that moment that there was a double meaning to his words. She looked back at Germany with a confused look as she tilted her head slightly. Ludwig looked at his daughter, and cleared his throat.

"No, I believe it was you who said we have nothing to hide from her." Germany looked at Italia's sad eyes, and sighed deeply. He looked back at his brother with an embraced expression that showed he hated to admit whatever he was going to admit." But you are right, however that doesn't mean that I'm going to talk to her about that stuff yet." Italia tilted her head, still confused.

"What stuff?" She asked, resting her eyes on Ludwig. Her caretaker looked back at her, and sighed heavily as he shook his head slightly.

"It doesn't matter. You'll know soon enough." Italia huffed, crossed her arms, and looked back at the television. He always told her that, and it was starting to get annoying...Even if it was true.

"You always say that, and I don't even know what you're talking about." Italia mumbled making Ludwig shake his head slightly.

"Well, that's a good thing you don't know what we're talking about," He shot his elder brother a daring look. It was as if Ludwig was daring Gilbert to say something. The latter merely threw up his hands, and smiled innocently." and we're going to keep it that way, aren't we Bruder?"Prussia nodded, and patted Italia's back.

"Yupp! Y'know when you're like twenty-five you'll know." Italia shook her head. What the hell were they talking about?

"More like thirty." Germany corrected. Italia looked between the two, confused even more. Finally, she sighed, and looked at Germany.

"Are you gonna rest now? Or are you just gonna go back in your office again?" Italia asked. Germany looked at her, and sighed.

"Well, why don't you go take a shower? Then, I suppose, we can go out, and eat. It's been awhile since we all went out to eat." Italia nodded slightly. It was true. They hadn't been out to eat much since Italy had left.

"Ok!" She smiled, and got down before running into the bathroom.

Italia enjoyed her warm bath, and relaxed a bit into the water. She closed her eyes slightly, enjoying the water as it made her hair swirl around her face, and shoulders. She giggled, and moved her head about, enjoying how her curly hair moved with the water. There was still light out, so she really had no reason to be in a hurry, but still she felt a growing sense of...Well, she wasn't sure what it was to be honest with herself. It was a mixture of suspicion, and dread. She had a feeling that there was something going on that she wasn't being told about.

"...Nein. Absolutely not Bruder. It will only upset her. You know what she did at the meeting." Italia froze, and listened closer as she heard Germany's hush whispers.

"Aww, c'mon West you can't keep it from her for long. He's comin over now, and she-"

"Will be out. I don't want her around when he comes." Italia froze up more. Was Italy coming over? But why? She thought Germany hated him! Why would he be coming over?

"What will you do when she finds out? West, she clearly doesn't like secrets, and we really have nothing to hide from her. If she's a nation, she should know how international things work."

"Nein, Bruder. We aren't telling her about Italy coming over." Italia sighed, and shook her head as she went back into the water with a melancholy feeling in her stomach, and chest. In a moment, there was a soft rapping at the door.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting up.

"Italia, here's a towel, and some clothes. Prussia will be taking you out, if you don't mind. I'm tired."

"Ok." She said softly, walking to him, and taking the things.

"Now, don't be too long Lil' Awesome!" Italia sighed, and nodded softly.

"Ja, ok..."She said softly again, and began to dry her body off.

Soon enough, Italia was dried off, and ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. Her hair looked so unmanageable.

"I hate my hair..."She said with a sigh, and pulled out a brush."Whoever said girls look like their Mutti's and boys look like their Vati's was a complete idoit."She rolled her eyes, and grabbed a brush, and then looked at it with regretful eyes."I'm sorry you have to deal with this mess , but I need my hair to look right."Italia braced herself, and began combing through her impossible hair.

Soon enough, ten mintues passed, and she had only gone through half of her hair to make it look...Well, like she didn't just get out of her bed. _'Note to self, never,ever, ever take a bath again unless you want to spend the next hour brushing...OUCH! Through mein hair. Oucie that really hurt!'_

She sighed, and winced as the brush caught a tangle, and pulled harshly at her scaple. A soft rapping at the bathroom door seemed to jump her from her internal fustration.

"Yes? Who is it?"She asked with irration as she began to roughly comb through her hair again. She was determined not to lose this battle with her hair. Ok maybe it wasn't a big battle, but at the time it sure felt that way to the child.

"Uhh, Italia, You don't have to get so dressed up. Your hair looks fine."Italia sighed, and shook her head. She looked at her caretaker, and sighed heavily.

"I really wish you come with us Luwig. It won't be fun without you."

"Nein, I got too much work. Here, lemme help."Italia handed him the brush. It was probally better he did her hair. She'd probally just rip out her entire scaple with the rate she was going...

"You always have too much wrok since the war ended."Italia mumbled, looking up at Ludwig.

"Well, none of it is your fault." Italia looked at him carefully, trying to decied how foreward she should be with her next sentence...

"Is it because of...Italy?"She said the name rather timdily, gauging his reaction. She nticed no physical reaction, so she contuined."I mean, I heard you and Uncle Prussia talking about him when I was in the bath, so I figured you were busy becuase of him."Germany sighed, and shook his head a little.

"You're smart."He smiled a bit, which made Italia relax a bit."Ja, it is him a little, but not competly. I have other things to work with too. Things I have to deal with that maybe someday you'll understand when you're on your own as a country." Italia nodded. Ludwig smiled, and finsihed her hair by putting into it's normal headband."There, now hurry up, and go. Prussia's waiting for you."Italia nodded, and walked out of the bathrom.

Prussia smiled at her, and winked.

"Now, promise not to run off on me. C'mon."Italia giggled, and followed her uncle out the house with him.

**A/n:Did you guys enjoy it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Haha sorry, ha to do that! XD Anyways, I seriously hope you guys enjoy it. I might post up Italia's adventures as a teenager, if I can get one idea to stick, cuz I've hand written serveral, but never finished one. Like I said before, I finished hand writting Baby Mine a long time ago, but this typed version is very diffrent than my hand written version, and I'm not entirely sure which one I like better, though this version focuses less on the realtionship between Italia and Nicolai, which was suppose to be introduced awhile back, but I think I'll go back, and fix that mistake later. Oh! And at the end of this story, I'll be holding a competition both on here and on my Deviant art accounts(though it might be diffrent for my da account). I came up with the idea, with a few of my friends, that I should hold a comptetion to see who can draw and or write the best Italia that they can. Tell me when you write or draw it(I mean when you finish it), and the winner will get a story of their own. The prize(any story you want) can be anything you want it to be, espically because I'm goning to try my hand at new generes, and people to challenge myself. Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Italia is going to have some fun with her friend, Nicolai, and the rest...Well, I'll leave it as a surpirse ;) So until next time, rember, please, never play with matches around gasoline, and let me know what you guys think f everything. So, Hatsa la Pasta~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**A/n:Well, I have nothing new to say...Enjoy~~!**

**Disclamier:Nope, I still own nothing**

Italia sighed heavily as she looked out the window of Spain's house with a bored expression.

"Ita, you gotta come here."Italia sighed, and looked over at Nicolai, who was smiling like an idiot at some program.

"Why haven't you learned to say my name right you idoit?"Nicolai shrugged, and rolled his eyes as he took some chips from a bag.

"You neber bold me bo."He said speaking with a mouthful of chips. Italia sighed in disgust, and looked at the crumbs on the floor. Was he trying to annoy her again?

"Gott, do I have to teach you everything? Don't speak with your mouthful of that junk. It's not very dignified." Nicolai looked at her, eyebrow raised, and laughed. Italia huffed, and put her hands on her hips." What the heck is so funny?" She asked with irritation. The boy seemed to take a break in the laughing, only to start up again when he looked at her annoyed expression." Stop it! I don't like this!" Nicolai continued laughing." Shut up! I don't like this! How long are you going to do this for! I don't find it funny that you're a pig!" Finally, Nicolai seemed calm enough to answer her question. Well, the 'what the heck is so funny?' question anyways.

"You sound like ." Italia blushed, and shook her head.

"Shut up. I do not. What the heck are you watching anywyas?"She said, sitting beside shrugged, and looked a t her.

"Uhhh, Popeye...Do you wan to watch something else?" Italia shook her head.

"Nah, hey did your Vati tell you where he was going with Uncle Prussia?" She looked at her friend through the corner of her now green eyes. Nicolai shook his head, and sighed.

"Nope, but hey! This is good, isn't it? We never get the chance to be alone." Italia giggled, and blushed slightly.

""Well, Ludwig says I should never be alone with a boy. He says people will think badly of me if I'm caught alone with boys."

"You know, Papa told me that it was ok as long as I didn't do anything bad with them. But I don't even know what bad things I could do with a girl. Other than something weird like killing them or something." Italia rolled her eyes, and sighed as she looked back at the TV for a moment.

"Hey, Nicolai, I got a question for ya."

"Go for it. What is it?" Italia looked at him, and sighed slightly.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the curl on the side of his head, which was much like his father Romano's curl. Nicolai looked at his friend, and tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhh, what's what?" He asked.

"That!" She pointed again to his curl. He shook his head. Nicolai still had no idea what she was talking about. Especially when she pointing at nothing!

"What's what?" He asked irritably. Italia sighed in annoyance, and pulled on his curl.

"THIS VERDAMN THING!" She yelled. Nicolai's face flushed, and he pulled her hand off.

"STOP! THAT MAKES ME FEEL WERID!"He yelled, and then looked at her. Italia looked at him with an eyebrow raised, as if daring him to touch her. Nicolai smirked, and shook his head." Besides, you have a little one on your hair too. I s it just now growing in or something?" Italia blinked, and put her hands on her head.

"I do not have one!" She yelled defensively. Nicolai smirked again, and then shrugged.

"Yes, you do."

"Prove it to me then!" Italia challenged, crossing her arms, and smiling as if she'd already won the undeclared challenge.

"Ok,"Nicolai smiled, and turned to her." it's right here!"Nicolai pulled on hers lightly, hoping it would have the same affect. It almost was the same affect. As soon as her curl was pulled, Italia felt herself blush heavily, and a tiny warmth began to pool in her stomach, but it quickly went away before Nicolai actually was finished pulling. Finally, he let go of her curl, and smirked proudly at her. Italia shrugged, and went back to the TV.

"I felt nothing." She said, flipping the television. Nicolai looked at her with wide eyes, and then huffed as he looked at the TV.

"HEY! Why the hell did you change it for!"Nicolai yelled, reaching for the remote. Italia smirked, and held it from his reach.

"You were too busy trying to make feel weird to pay attention." Italia held it even further from him.

"This isn't funny! Give it back! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Gimme, gimme never gets." Italia sneered, holding it further from her friend's reach.

"Italia! Gimme the damn remote!" Nicolai yelled, climbing over legs in an attempt to get the remote. Italia moved her legs from under him, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No!" She said standing on the floor. Nicolai glared at her, and huffed.

"I was paying attention until you pulled on my curl dammit."Italia shrugged, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, you were too busy talking to me." Italia teased, smirking a bit. Nicolai's eyes met hers, and glared. Italia giggled.

"What the hell is funny?" He questioned, looking back at the television. Italia again giggled, and sat back on the couch next to her friend." You look like Mr. Romano when you make that face."Nicolai looked at her, and rolled his eyes, some of his irritation towards her quickly going away like it always did.

"Yeah, well, my Papa says I look alot like Romano."Nicolai said with a shrug. Italia nodded, and laid her head back against the couch. Nicolai looked at her, and sighed." Speaking of Papa's, what happened to yours?" Italia looked at him confused.

"Ummm, what do you mean?" She asked, sitting up. Nicolai shrugged, trying to figure out a way to word what he had heard some time ago.

"Well, my Papa said that your Papa wasn't Mr. Germany, and that Mr. Germany was only really raising you because he felt too bad about leaving you alone when you were a baby, but he certainly treats you like you were like his own, if you ask me." Italia shrugged, and sighed as she went back to watching her TV program.

"I-I don't know what happened to him. My Momma told me he went away before I was born on some business ting, and she didn't tell me what happened to him afterwards." Italia glanced at Nicolai, who merely nodded, and then looked at the TV.

"Do you ever think about your parents?" He asked as if he were asking about the wether."I mean, if I were you I would certainly be thinking about my parents alot."Italia shrugged, and looked out the window that was next to the television.

"Nope, not really." Italia answered, and it was true. She never thought about them, not even after her visit with Ms. Belgium, because to the child Germany, and Prussia, and all the rest, were her family. She didn't need to know her blood parents. "I know who my parents are, and that's enough."Nicolai nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Ok, I guess I understand." Italia giggled, and then looked back at him.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?"Nicolai smiled widely, and looked at her.

"Sure! What game?" Italia paused, thinking for a moment.

"How's about...Hide 'n Seek?"Nioclai nodded, standing up." No, Nicolai, you sit and count, and I'll hide!"Nicolai grinned, and nodded.

"Ok...I'll start now, and I'll count to four hundered!"Italia nodded.

"Ok, start counting." Italia said as she tied her handkerchief over his eyes.

"Alright, I'll start now. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."Italia ran out of the room, being sure not to make too much noise as she looked for a place to hide.

"Hehe, that loser won't be able to find me. He'll be counting forever, and when it comes to hiding nobody is better than me." Italia whispered to herself as she hid herself under Spain's bed. She wasn't sure why, but she was surprised by how spacious it was. Unlike her Uncle Prussia's and Ludwig's, whose spaces under the bed where taken up by things Italia didn't know what they were used for, but they were in boxes, and labeled.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Italia smiled to herself, and moved more under the bed as she heard his footsteps run past the door.

"Idiot..."She mumbled to herself with a smirk as she continued to get herself comfortable under Spain's bed.

It was awhile before Nicolai even opened the door. Italia smirked again as she heard his footsteps go by the bed.

"Italia? C'mon! This isn't funny anymore! Where are ya?"Italia held in a giggle, and smiled when he lifted the bed curtain, and revealed her presence under the bed.

"It's bout time! I almost fell asleep!" Italia giggled, and came out from under the bed. Nicolai huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" He turned, and walked out of the room. Italia giggled, and followed him out. He glanced at her, and sighed. "Papa's suppose to be home soon, so I guess that means you have to leave soon." Italia frowned, and nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to go. It's fun being with you, and Mr. Spain."Nicolai looked at her, and smiled. He hadn't actually heard her say that before.

"So. You actually like being around me? I thought you didn't like me. It's hard to tell sometimes with you, I mean, it's hard to tell when you like someone and when you don't like somebody cuz you're very mean sometimes." Italia smiled, and shook her head.

"Well, if I'm mean to you it means I like you."

"Well, you're very mean to me sometimes, so does that mean you like me very much?" He smirked at Italia, who merely blushed, and looked away.

"Don't ruin the moment. It's not very often I'm actually nice to you."Nicolai smiled, and nodded, and then sighed.

"So...Why do you want to come here so much now? Don't you have enough to do at Mr. Germany's home?" Italia glanced at him, and sighed. She so didn't want to talk about this...

"Well, to put it simply, Ludwig's been busy lately to really pay any attention to me. It's lonely there sometimes without kids my age to play with. I guess that's why I like playing you so much." Italia flashed a smile to him, something that rarely happened between the two. Nicolai looked at her, blushing slightly, and smiled widely.

"Well, I'm glad you like being around me so much. It's lonely here too, without anybody else to play with. I guess that's why I put up with all your meaness."Italia giggled, and shoved him playfully.

"Another reason I like you? You make me laugh." She said with another short laugh. Nicolai chuckled, and looked at his friend.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Trust me, it's a very good thing if you can make a girl laugh." She said through another laugh. Nicolai chuckled, and then sat on the couch. Italia, still smiling, sat next to him.

Sometime later, Spain came through the door with a drunken Gilbert on his arms. Italia sighed, and shook his head.

"Uncle Gilbert, you're drunk again?" She complained, crossing his arms. Gilbert looked at her, and smiled.

"D-don-t wor-worry Lil' Awesome! I'll drife you to West home!"Italia sighed, and shook her head.

_I swear, if I'm really a country, I'm going to ban drinking in my country. I don't want to see people like this all the time. Or maybe I'll just make it a big, bad crime to be drunk in public. So that means, no bars!_

Italia smiled, and sat back in the couch. Nicolai looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Italia, are you ok?"He whispered amusidly."You look like you were thinking about something funny. What was it?" Italia shrugged, and shook her head.

"Nein, I don't hafta tell you nothing."

_Maybe I'll ban idiots like Nicolai from my country too. Ha! I can see it now: Welcome to Italia, the home of non-idiots, and non-drinkers._

Italia giggled, and shook her looked at her again, and sighed.

"C'mon tell me!"

"I was just having some fun with my thing." Nicolai paused before answering.

"What..Thing?"He asked slowly. Italia looked at him, and grinned.

"You know what I mean! I'm a country, you're a country. I was just thinking about things that would be allowed, and things that were going to be banned in my country. I was just messing around, and thinking about funny things."

"Nicolai, Mi Hijo(1), why don't you, and Italia go and play in your room, si? Keep the door closed, K?"Nicolai looked at Italia, as if asking for approval. She nodded, and the two got up, and went to Nicloai's room.

Nicolai's room was painted red, with blue trimming. Pictures hung up on his walls, mostly of Italia's drawings, though there were family portraits. There was a large desk facing a large window. The desk was messed up, with papers strew about. A large bed was in the center, which had three larges pillows, and several smaller pillows, all in a white and blue covering. The bed coverings themselves were a silky blue color, and the blanket was a think one. He had his own closet on the far end of the room, filled with all his clothes, and shoes, and an old chest(Italia guessed from how old it looked, it must have belonged to Mr. Spain a long time ago), which was filled with all kinds of toys. Italia liked his room much better than her own room, which was plain next to this extravagant looking room.

"Ok, so what do you want to do? You can do anything you want." Italia smiled, and looked around the room with a shrug.

"I don't really know. It's been awhile since I was last here. I kinda just wanna relax, and draw or something."Nicolai nodded, and gestured towards his desk.

"Well, you're more than welcome to use my desk. You know that, though." Italia smiled, and walked over to his desk. She pulled out the chiar, sat on it, and scooted it closer to the desk. She looked at the mess of papers, and chose the blank ones, and began doing some doodles. Nicolai, meanwhile, watched her for a second, admiring and jealous of just how skilled she was with her drawings, and then pulled out a stool next to her. He watched her with a smile.

"_**Draw a circle~ Then draw a line like this, and like this~ make the eyes like almonds, and then erase the lines~ And the..."**_ Italia blushed, and stopped singing when she noticed Nicolai looking at her drawings"Uhh, Nicolai-"

"You know, I was just thinking about what you said ealier."Italia blinked, a bit confused.

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

"When you said you were thinking about things for your country." He looked at her, green eyes meeting relaxed ocean eyes." Well, countries need a source of income. Like for Mr. Germany, it's for building cars, and things. For Mr. Japan, it would be making comics, and selling them, and for Mr. China it's merchandise. Why don't you do something like Mr. Japan? Try making comics, and things like that, and selling them to other countries? You already are such a good drawer." Italia shook her head, and sighed.

"Nah, I think my best bet is just not to get involved with other countries for a while. I'm a new country, and I need time, on my own, to develop things on my own without outside help. I just don't want to owe anything to anyone ever. That's why Mr. America might get in trouble in the future if he keeps borrowing money from other countries like he is. I just don't want to end up like him."Nicolai nodded, and then looked at her drawings.

"That may be so, but I think it's good to have outside help sometimes. You know, when you really need it, and all that. So, you're not even gonna accept help from Mr. Germany when you're out on your own?" Italia shook her head, and sighed.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life depending on Ludwig for everything. Eventually, I'm going to go out on my own. Once I'm out on my own, I'll visit people I'm close to, and things like that, but I won't be accepting anything from anyone ever." Nicolai nodded, and looked at her.

"So, you're going to be on your own like ?"Itallia nodded, and sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"So, when will you be out on your own?" Italia shrugged. She hadn't really thought about I before until that moment. There was probably some part of her that wanted to be with Germany forever because he was like a dad to her, but another part, perhaps one that was growing stronger each day, wanted her to be out on her own. To figure out things on her. To be on her own figuring things out on her own, and not have to worry about anyone breathing down her neck one moment, and then next completely neglecting her.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. Maybe soon. Like in a few years or something when I'm truly ready. I still got things to learn. Like I need to learn to write, and do math, and maybe some history about whatever."Nicolai nodded, and traced a finger on one of her finished drawings.

"You draw very fast." Italia shrugged, and looked at the drawing.

"It's a rough draft comic. I'll go back over it later, and ink it, and the works. It's going to look awesome when it's finished." The two kids shared a short laugh together, and then Italia went back to drawing. Nicolai was also impressed that she could multi-task so well. She could talk to anyone, and do her work without even breaking from her work. He liked that about her, among other things as well.

"It's always awesome when you do something."Nicolia said with a slight blush. Italia looked at him, and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks...So, you asked stuff about I'm planning on doing with my country when I'm ready to handle it on my own, but what about you?"Nicolai looked at her, and shrugged.

"I..I haven't really thought about it. I've always liked how things work, and building things maybe I can make income doing something like that, but unlike you, I do plan on making many friends with other counties so I can send my stuff to them, and get money for it."

"So like you. Depending on others to help you out." Italia rolled her eyes. Nicolai glared, and then dropped his anger.

"Well..Whatever."He said looking back at her drawings." I still like your drawings. You know, if you sold them to my people, I wouldn't-"

"No. Whatever I decided to do, I'm going to sell them all in my own country. I'm going to be isolated from everyone, and their problems until I'm ready, so drop it already." Nicolai sighed, and shook his head.

"Are you sure that's how you want it to be?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She said with a bit of irritably. She wasn't sure why he was pushing so hard today to get her to change her mind about what she wanted for her country. He never bothered before.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Nicolai's looked at the door, and smiled.

"Come in!" In a moment, the door opened, and in walked Romano. Nicolai smiled, and ran to him." Daddy! You're home! How is Uncle Venezaino!" Romano smiled at his son, and then looked at Italia, who was looking at him with a slight blush. She hadn't seen him since they had that heart to heart awhile back.

"I should have know when I saw that damn Prussia here, that you'd be here too." Italia shrugged, and then went back to working. Nicolai looked between the two, and then up at his father. Romano looked at his son, and nodded."Venezaino is fine. He went to talk to that Potato Bastard earlier, which went...Well, I don't really care how it went." Italia paused, and listened to what Romano was telling his son, though she also had a feeling he was saying this for her as well. Since he probably knew that he'd never tell her.

"Why did Uncle Venezaino go to see Mr. Germany?"

"I'm not sure, Son. Something about repairing their alliance. I heard the Bastard didn't like it so much, and told him to leave." Romano looked at Italia, and shook his head." Which probably means you'll probably be going home soon as soon as that damn Prussia gets over his drunkenness. Italia nodded, and went back to her work. Romano sighed, and went the room more, quickly followed by his son. Romano looked over Italia's shoulders to see what she was doing, and scowled. Nicolai smiled at his father.

"Isn't she good Daddy? I told her she should sell these things to other countries, and make some profit for herself. Don't you think she should sell them Daddy? Don't cha?"Italia sighed, and glared at him. He smiled innocently, and shrugged." What? Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying it's a good idea."

"Who would buy them? They aren't even that good." Romano said with a wave of his had. Italia glared at Romano, and then jumped down from her chair. She was ready to go off, and she wasn't even sure why her mood changed so fast.

"Why don't you guys shut the hell up!" She yelled, glaring at them both. She turned her glare on Nicloai."You! I told you a thousand times, I'm going to go be on my own when I move out from Ludwig's home, which will probably be soon! And when I'm out, the only things I sell will be local! In my own damn nation! Because I don't wanna owe anything to anyone ever! I'm going to be like Mr. Switzerland, and stay out of people's business! I'm not even sure why you're pushing it today! It's weird, and annoying! So knock it the fuck off before I hurt you ya! And you!" She turned her look to Romano, who was suddenly looking like he was interested in how the room looked. It was like he was in there for the first time, and had never seen it. That look only irraited the child more." Stop acting so mean! And stop whatever it is your doing now! It's annoying! Just because you have some sort of damn complex doesn't mean that you have to take it out on everyone else!"Itala then stormed out of the room, leaving both Nicolai, and Romano to look at her with confused looks.

As Italia walked into the living room, Spain and Prussia looked at her with cautious looks. They must have heard Italia yelling.

"Hey, Italia, why don't you-"

"Shut up, !"Italia yelled as she stormed to the door. Spain rose up from her seat when she started pulling on her boots.

"Were are you going?" He asked. Italia shrugged.

"I don't know!" She yelled pulling open the door, and walking out. Spain sighed, and looked at his friend, passed out on his couch. Antonio sighed, and ran out after the child.

Italia wasn't even sure where she was in Spain, but she just walked around, admiring the scenic views. She had calmed down some, but she was starting to feel scared. She was alone. On her own. Without anyone she knew for the first time in her short life. She hated being alone. She wasn't sure why she hated being alone. All she knew was that she had always been that way, and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Oh, poor baby, why are you out here alone? Where are you parents?" Italia looked at the woman who had stopped her.

The woman had long, jet black hair that was curly. She had stunning green eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. She had pale skin, but she also very pretty. She wore a simple, billow blue shirt, and a long, skinny skirt that covered the top of her femimne boots. She pretty, and Italia began to relax.

"I don't have parents. They went away during the war, and never came back." Italia felt something twinge in her heart as she told the outright lie to the beautiful woman, but there was a part of Italia that felt that the words rang true. Ever since the war got more intense, and Venezaino left, broke apart the family, it was as if Ludwig did go away, and never seemed to come back fully.

"Oh you poor thing." The woman said softly, kneeling down in front of her, and brushed away some of her curly blonde hair from her face. Italia's now green-brown eyes looked into the woman's stunning green eyes, and felt even more comforted as she saw the genuine concern, and sadness in her eyes. Something Italia hadn't seen in a long time." You were orphaned, and at such a young age. Do you have anyone taking acre of you?" Italia bit her lip, and sighed.

"Sorda. I mean, I live with my Uncle Gilbert, but he gets drunk alot, and forgets about me. So, I've learned to take care of myself." The woman nodded, and smiled sadly.

"Well, my name is Mercedes Jones. What's your name?"

"Uhh..."Italia tried to think a name that was dirrfent than hers. She remembered when she was younger Gilbert explained to her that countries have different names. Usually it was a popular name in the said country's place at the time, which is why ever so often they will change their names to something up to date with the times. Something about keeping who they were a secret, but Italia didn't even know much about her country. Much less popular names."Uhh.."Italia looked around for something, anything that would help her think of a name. She finally spotted a name on a poster. A poster for a lost dog named..."My name is Vera. Vera,uhhh, Belschmidt."

"So. You're a German child?" Mercedes raised a thin eyebrow. Italia blushed, and shook her head. No, she wasn't going to claim being German. Her heritage said otherwise.

"No, I'm half Belgian and half English. My daddy was a solider in RAF, and my momma was a Belgian." Mercedes seemed to relax. Italia looked at the woman, and shook her head slightly." So, where are you from? I don't recognize your accent."

"Oh, I'm from a place far from here."

"Where?"

"It's called Buffalo, New York, in the United States of America." The woman smiled a dazzling smile to the child, and then it hit Italia. Of course she was American. She sounded very similar to America...

Italia smiled, and held out her hand to Mercedes Jones. The woman smiled, and took her hand. They shook hands, Italia loved how smooth the woman's hands felt against her own rough hands, and then stepped back from each other.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." Italia said, moving past the woman. The woman sighed, and followed the child.

"Why don't you come back to my apartment for awhile?" Italia looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Because, you said you raise yourself, and I feel horrible. Why don't you come back to my place for a bit, and we can have some tea, and eat some sweets." Italia felt a bit distrustful, but sighed, and nodded anyways. "Ok, let's go." Italia took the woman's hand, and walked back to the woman's apartment.

Meanwhile, Antonio was beginning to get worried. It had been almost three hours, and Italia still hadn't returned. What made the whole predicament worse was that it was beginning to get dark out. If she didn't return soon, she could get lost.

"Papa, is there any sign of her?" Antonio looked into the green eyes of his son, eyes that matched his own, and saw the clear worry in them. They may fight like cats and dogs, but he knew they cared for each other.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't." Spain answered looking out the window. Romano suddenly looked at them, when his "attention" was fixed on the TV program.

"If you guys are that worried about the brat, I'll go and look for her." Nicolai and Spain looked at Romano in surprise. He never offered, as far as they knew, to do anything for the child.:" Normally, I would say that damn Prussia should be out looking for her since she's his damn responsibility and not ours, but he's out cold in the guest room. So, I'll go for her." He said standing up, and walking towards the door. Spain looked at his lover with unsure eyes.

"You sure you want to do this Mi Queirdo?" Spain asked slowly. Romano sighed impaently, and nodded.

"Yes, you damn bastard." Romano said with eye roll, then looked at his son." Don't worry I'll bring her back safely." He promised, which comforted Nicolai a bit as his green eyes watched his dad leave through the front door to, hopefully, find Italia.

On the other side of things, Italia was having a wonderful time at Mercedes apartment. She played alot of games with the pretty woman, and ate some food, but it never once occurred to the child to ask why this woman was here. Or at least it didn't until Italia started thinking about it. She sure as hell didn't think that happenings in life were pre destined, or anything like that, but that meeting with that woman on that day when Italia was having all the conflicting emotions she was having about everything. Now, she was just relaxed, and seemed to momentarily be at piece. After a bit, Mercedes sat back, and smiled at the child as they took a break from playing. Italia smiled, and took a sip of her bitter tasting tea. The woman smiled at the girl. And it wasn't any old

"It's good to have you here smile," or

"It's good to meet you smile," No it was the whole

"I know something you don't know," Or the better, but still the same

"I know you're hiding something so just spill it already," kind of smile, and it unnerved the child greatly. Mercedes smile made Italia feel like she was a criminal, being scrutinized before a dective that already assumed she was guilty.

"So... Are you related to Arthur Kirkland." The woman's striking green eyes never left the child's eyes. Italia looked at her, and shrugged.

"I don't know who that is." She said simply, but nervously. The woman smiled.

"Well, I visited England,"_ 'Oh god, please tell me she isn't talk about Mr. England'_ Italia half begged, but knew it was probably futile." And this really nice guy showed me around. He said his name was Arthur Kirkland. We went out for drinks, and had a pretty good time. I haven't seen or heard from him since, and I saw you, and I just assumed you were his kid or something. You two look alot alike." Italia shook her head, and stood up.

"I better go. My uncle will be worried about me."

"You sure you want to go?" Italia nodded, and quickly left.

Italia walked briskly away from Mercedes apartment, not wanting to hear anything about Britain. She hardly knew the man, and it seemed like whoever was controlling people's lives on earth, just wanted to shove the fact the she is his daughter. It seemed whatever was up there wanted her to accept that she was his daughter. She hated that fact, and wouldn't accept it.

"God, people." Italia mumbled, shivering slightly. She rubbed her arms to give her warmth, and then looked around." Which direction do I go in?" She asked to herself. Though, really she was surprised by how alive everything seemed to become once the sun was down. Lights in shops, and restaurants, and stores came on, and people dressed for dancing went into bars, and clubs. Everyone seemed happy, and laughing. The sheer relaxation of this city was so thick in the air, you could probably slice it in half with a knife. It was so think, that eventually, it wrapped Italia up in it, and she pulled out her small purse, which she remembered to bring, and got her ticket out. Maybe Gilbert wasn't ready to leave, but she sure as hell was. She smiled as she began to walk back towards the bus station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, have you seen this child. Have you seen a child about this big? Blonde hair, green-ish eyes, well they change color. Okay hazel eyes. Have you seen a girl this big with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue shirt and a skirt. Hye! You, do you regoinze this child? Do you know where this child is? Have you seen this child?" Romano would ask, but that's only after his call from Spain saying the child had yet to return. There was some urgency after the millionth person, or what felt like the millionth person. Romano decided to ask one last person in hopes it was the right one.

"Hey, you." The blonde man with dirt brown eyes looked at him nervously.

"W-what is it sir?" Romano sighed, and pulled out the crumpled photo of Italia. He showed it to the man, and then spoke.

"Have you-"

"Hey! That's the little girl I saw in the bus station ten minutes ago!" The man smiled, and looked up at Romano." Is she your kid?" Romano blushed, and shook his head.

"What? Of course not! She is the daughter of my little brother's friend. His brother came here to visit me and my family, and she stormed out. Which bus station?"

"Oh it's not far. It's a ten minute walk from here, but you better hurry she said she'd-"Once Romano had the information, he ran towards the direction the man had pointed in, and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Spain's number, who immedtaly picked up.

"Have you found her? Prussia just woke up, and I told him the story. He's freaking out. Please tell me you have news."

"Yeah, the damn brat went to the bus station. I don't know where she thinks she's going."

"Just hurry, Lovino."

"I am." With that said, Romano hung up the phone, and pushed the door to the bus station open. He looked around frantically for the child, and finally spotted her asleep on a bench. He growled, scowled, and walked over to the child in a brusquely fashion.

"Hye! Time to get up! We're going home now!" Italia groaned, and fluttered her eyelids once, twice, three times before recognizing who was standing in front of her. She scowled, and huffed as she crossed her arms.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat out, looking away from him. Romano bit back every mean thing that ran through his mind, and decided to chose his words carefully. He didn't want to search all over Spain, again, for this brat.

"Why the hell did you just walk out? You scared everyone. Do you know what-"

"As if you cared at all." She sneered, and then looked rolled her eyes. Lovino growled, and shook his head. No, he had to keep his cool.

"I'm here. That's proof enough." Italia rolled her eyes, and jumped from her seat to the ground.

"Whatever. Let's go back to Spain's home. I minus well get the lectures over all at once." She then walked ahead of Lovino. He sighed, and followed after her.

Italia did get the standard lectures when she got back to Spain's, but none of them really registered through the child's mind. She mostly tuned them out. Pretending they weren't even there, and she succeeded in not hearing a word any of them spoke. She was sent to bed early, which she didn't care about. After all, she's had worse punishments before. But before long, the door opened. She sat up in her bed, her spine completely straight, and her muscles in full taunt, but relaxed some when she noticed it was just Nicolai.

"Hey, you ok?"He asked coming through the door. Italia rolled her eyes, and sat back on her bed.

"I'm fine." She said softly with a yawn.

"You're tired." He said softly with a smile. Italia smiled, and shook her head.

"Well, ja. Of course I'm tired. I've been in here working on my drawings. You don't have to stand there. I'm not gonna bite." She laughed a bit, and scooted a bit on the already spacious bed. She patted the space beside her, and then looked at Nicolia."Here, sit with me. You can look at my crap." Nicolai chuckled, and then sat beside her.

"Well, I'll look at your drawings, but I don't want to see what your body produces." Italia rolled her eyes, and handed him a few papers.

"Stop being an idiot, and look at them if you want to look at them. Otherwise, go away." Nicolai smiled, and took what papers she gave him, and looked at the closely. Italia watched him look at them for a few moments, and then went back to working on her current drawing.

"You know, these are really good. Have you tried other forms of art?" Italia nodded slightly, never breaking from her work even as she spoke her next words.

"Yeah. I've tried some realism, and landscaping, but all those are back at Ludwig's house."Nicolai nodded, and the laid back on her bed. Italia looked at him, and sighed.

"Umm, not that I have any right to complain, but could you please not lay your fat, greasy head on my pillow. I don't want to smell rotting cheese when I sleep."

"I do **NOT **smell like rotting cheese!" He yelled, sitting up, and glaring at her. Italia rolled her eyes, and went back to working.

"Riiiiiight, you don't smell like rotting cheese. It's just like Mr. America isn't loud and obniouxs at all."

"But he is."Nicolai concluded with a flat tone, oblivious to Italia's sarcasm. Italia sighed, and looked at him.

"Exactly, get what I'm saying?" Italia rolled her eyes, and went back to drawing. Nicolai sighed, and laid back down.

"Whatever, I know I smell good." Italia looked at him, and sighed heavily.

"Ok fine. You smell wonderful. Happy now?" Nicolai smirked, and nodded." You better not think about falling asleep on here. It'll be too weird." But it was too late. Nicolai's breath slowed, and became relaxed. Italia sighed heavily, and sat her drawings aside." Minus well get some sleep as well." Italia said as she turned off her light, and went to bed.

**A/n:Poor Italia feels so abandoned D:!or is it…*sniff sniff* a sort of revoultion I feel about to happen?Well, this is definitely one of the longer chapters, but I still hope it was enjoyable. The next few chapters will be just filler chapters until I figure out what to do, and how I want this all to go, and then it will be back on track. So, like I said, I hope this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. So, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, I'm mostly playing it by ear so I guess you'll be surprised ;) but except more from Nicolai, and Italia. So, stay tuned, and enjoy. Until next time, Hasta la pasta~!**

**Translations:**

**(1):Mi Hijo, is Spanish for my son**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**a/N:Well, never thought I'd make it this far. Hope you guys contuine to enjoy this :3 like I said, this is another filler chapter until I get over my current writter block. So, without further ado, here's chapter 19 of baby mine.**

**Disclaimer:Nope, still own nothing**

The morning light creped into the room, making Italia groan, and slowly open her eyes. God, her head felt like someone had decided to bash her head in a million times, and the pressure was beginning to move behind her eyes, making them water. She groaned as she sat up in her bed, and held her head in hopes it would make the sudden dizziness go away.

"God, this sucks."Itala mumbled, and her eyes looked beside her to find a still sleeping Nicolai. Italia paled for a moment, only to realize that she had allowed him to fall asleep with her on her bed. She sighed, and threw the covers over her head."UUGGGHH! SOMEONE TELL THE SUN TO SHUT UP!"She yelled with annoyance, not caring if she woke anyone up, and then laid back down. She heard Nicolai groan, and move in his sleep. Italia blushed slightly, and peaked out of the blanket to look at him.

She blushed slightly as he turned to look at her. His face was utterly relaxed. His lips were parted in a soft o shape as he snored softly. His hair was strewn across his face.

"He looks so relaxed." Italia said softly, reaching out a hand to him, and moved some hair away from his mouth." If only he were always this quiet, he'd be alot cuter." Italia suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness, and she pulled her hand back, and pulled the covers over her head again. A moment later Nicolai groaned, and Italia felt a shift in the weight in the bed. She peaked out again, and saw that he had sat up in the bed, and stretched. Italia smiled, and threw the covers back over her. The little boy looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Italia shrugged, and smiled shyly.

"Not long. I just woke up a few minutes before you did." She answered, and stretched. Nicolai nodded, and then looked around.

"It doesn't look like anyone's up yet." He noted. Italia nodded, and then jumped down from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go, and cook something." Italia said as she walked out of the room. Nicolai smirked, and followed her.

"I didn't know you could actually cook." He teased. Italia smiled, and shook her head.

"Yeah, shut up."Nicolai laughed a bit, and then sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"What are you going to cook?"

"Something simple." Italia answered as she got a chair, and moved it closer to the counter. She stood on the chairs, and then began to search through the cabinets.."I'll cook this." She held up a box of pancakes." These are rather simple." She said, climbing down from the chair, moving it back, and then went to find some other things she would need.

So, some time passed, and Nicolai just watched Italia as she moved about from one thing to the next. Occasionally, she would stop, and look up at the ceiling as her lips moved wordlessly. Nicolai smiled watching her as she moved about. He liked this side of her. It was a side he'd never seen before.

"Italia?" Italia glanced at him as she flipped her pancake.

"What's up?" Nicolai's words caught in his throat, and he shook his head.

"Nothing." Italia giggled a bit, a blush rising to her pale cheeks, and then looked at her other food.

"I think I'll cook up some bacon, and egg." She looked at the boy sitting on the table." If you guys have any?"Nicolai nodded, stood, and walked over to the refrigerator. "Yeah. Papa always keeps some in here." He said with a soft smile as he handed her a pack of bacon. Italia took it, and sat it on the counter." Here, how many eggs do you need?" Italia thought, and then shrugged.

"Probably enough so that everyone can have two eggs."Nicolai nodded, and then grabbed a package of eggs.

"Here. Just cook this up." Italia nodded, took it, sat it on the counter, and the flipped her pancake.

"I think this pancake is done." Italia said with a smile as she took it off the pan, and onto a plate with the rest of the pancakes." And I'll start coking the bacon, and then the-"

"What smells good?" Spain said with yawn, and yet still managing to sound cheerful. Italia looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs." Spain looked at her, and his smile widened just a bit.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Italia shrugged, and then put the bacon on the pan.

"Italy taught me how to cook a bit when I was little, and then when I went to Ms. Belgium's place a while back, she showed me how to cook some other things. Not to mention Ms. Hungary's also taught me a bit as well." Spain nodded, and smiled at his son.

"Your usually not up this early." He noted. Nicolai looked up at his dad, and smiled widely.

"Neither are you Papa." The two shared a quick laugh, and then Spain looked at Italia with some hesitancy.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood than you were last night. What was wrong with you?" Italia momentarily stopped her cooking, freeing up slightly at the mention of the previous night, but in a moment quickly shrugged it off.

"I..I'm not sure what was wrong with me, but it's in the past. It's already happened. Let's just forget about it." Italia smiled brightly in hopes it would shut Spain up, and it did. Which made her a bit glad he was just unable to read atmospheres. She went back to cooking while Antino, and Nicolai sat at the table talking.

Soon enough, Prussia, and eventually Romano joined, and when Italia had finished cooking, she sat at the table with them, and they all ate, and talked. Well, it was mostly Spain, Prussia, and Nicolai. Italia was quiet mostly. Not looking up from her food as she played with it. She was hungry when she sat down, but she almost always hungry, so it left her to wonder just exactly where he usual appetite went off to. _'Maybe it went on vacation with my rational mind. The one that wasn't giving me these damn mood swings.'_ Italia thought unhappily as she frowned, biting a side of her lip as she dug her fork straight into her scrambled eggs.

Romano was mostly quiet. Though he did speak a few times, if only to yell at Spain to leave him alone about whatever it was Spain was bugging him about. Though his quietness was probably a mixture of being tired, even though he had just woken up, being busy eating, and watching Italia as she looked like she had thought about something she wasn't particularly happy about. Both of the quiet people's attention's wavered in and out of the conversations going on between the other three. They only heard bits, and pieces of the convosation.

"Yeah, we'll be heading back today. West got pretty worried when I called him last night saying that Italia had disappeared until I remembered that for whatever reason she walked out."

"Yeah, but she still disappeared." Prussia shrugged, and looked at Italia, who had stopped playing with her food, and was currently giving him a look that if looks could only kill...

Prussia cleared his throat, and smirked, trying not to let the intense glare bother him too much. After she was a child. What harm could a little kid possibly do to someone as awesome as he was?

"Yeah, true, which is why West will probably give her a lecture or something when we get home." Italia rolled her eyes, tuning back out as she dug her fork violently into her mushed scrambled eggs. _'Great. Just what I need. A lecture.'_ Italia thought with a sigh as she scooted her chair back, and walked away from the table, leaving everyone to stare at her in a confused manner. Why was she acting so weird?

She went back to the room she had been staying in, and began to pack her things. After all they were leaving that day, she minus well be ready.

"Hey, you want any help or not? You looked ready to kill that damn Prussia back there when he mentioned going back to the Potato Bastard's place today." Italia glanced back at Romano, and sighed heavily.

"Since when do you offer to help anyone with anything?" She countered, ignoring his last statement. Romano scowled, and turned his back to her.

"I didn't have to walk over here to offer to help you dammit. I could always just go back to my room, and re-"

"Be lazy like usual? Go ahead if you want to, I'm not gonna sit here and beg you to help me. I'm not a helpless child like everyone seems to think I am." Italia was on the verge of a rant, she could feel it in her heart, but she held back from saying anything else as she continued to fold her clothes in a rather angry manner, but still managing to keep the fold neat and clean. That was something she was proud of. Even if she was angry as all hell, she could still fold, and clean without missing a single spot. The remark, however, made Romano stop, and he turned.

"I think I'll help you." He remarked with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed some of her clothes, and began t fold them. Italia looked at him with some annoyance, but didn't say anything. She wouldn't admit to it or anything like that, but she was secretly glad for the company.

"Be careful with those. They're expensive." Italia remarked with a slight eye roll as if she were annoyed by his presence. Romano looked at her, about to remark something, when he saw her tiny smile. So he bite his tongue for once, and went back to folding, except with a bit more care. Italia glanced at him, and then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong with you now?" Romano asked grumpily, also catching her gaze. Italia blushed, and then quickly went back to packing her other belongings.

"I don't have to tell you. What I feel is my own business, and nobody else's business. "Italia retorted being sure to hide her face from Romano. Romano scowled at her remark, keeping his gaze on her for a second longer as if he expected her to say something else, but after another second he sighed, and turned back to the bed. He didn't continue to fold though. Most of her clothes were packed. He figured this was good enough.

"Remember what I told you back when you last visited my idiot brother's house?" Italia froze for a second, and glanced at him through the corner of her hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"It still stands. Just remember that." Romano said quickly as he walked out of the room. Italia stared after him for a second, and then sighed.

"Well, I'm done here.."She whispered to herself as she stacked her things on top of one another.

She expected to leave right away, but as another part of her also expected, her and Prussia didn't leave right away. She didn't mind anyways. She was looking foreword to more time with Nicolai anyways.

"Soo...What do you think will happen when you return home to Mr. Germany's house?" Italia shrugged, and looked at Nicolai.

"I don't know, but I'd rather not think about it."

"You know, I know something's bothering you." Italia looked at Nicolai with her eyebrows raised in mock. He usually wasn't that instigative.

"Oh really?" She half mocked with a smirk. Nicolai glared, looking alot like Romano, and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"How so?"

"Well, you've been acting weird for awhile, and yesterday you left. And then Daddy found you at the bus station, and then last night, you kept waking me cuz you moved around alot, and kept kicking me, and when I woke up you were all sweaty and stuff, and you kept mumbling about something. I didn't listen so well because I went back to sleep after you woke me up."Italia looked into the green eyes of her friend, and then sighed heavily, and looked away.

"It's not easy to explain." She began. Nicolai shrugged, and grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture. Italia blushed, and looked at him.

"Well, you could explain the best way you can, and I'll try to understand." Italia looked at him, her eyes searching his, and then shook her head.

"It's not easy to explain to someone that could never understand." She said simply, looking down at their intertwined hands with a blush." When I'm ready to talk, I'll tell you, but right now, I need space. I need time to think on my own. Is that ok?"Italia asked with sarcasm, looking back at Nicolai. He nodded, and then let go of her hands.

"That's ok too!" He smiled, but it felt a bit forced. Italia sighed, and shook her head.

"Ok."She said simply, but was secretly grateful that he wouldn't drill her like other people would. Sometimes, she honestly believed, that there were just something's that people shouldn't share, and be kept secret. All she needed was time to sort out her new, and confusing feelings, on her own. Without any help for once in her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you have any idea what a stupid thing you did was? Something could have happened to you!" Italia sighed, and sat back in the couch. She knew once she got home, Ludwig would lecture her, and that's exactly what was happening at the moment.

"Well, the only reason I was ready to leave was because I missed you, and Prussia was doing nothing but drinking like usual. I figured he was having fun, why spoil it? So, I went to the bus station to come home." She said, sitting straight up, and looking from the former general to his brother, who looked at his brother with a slight smile.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that!" Prussia said defensively, throwing his hands up form his brother's glare, and then looked at the child." You were having issues anyways, so you would have walked out with me being drunk or not."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was perfectly fine!" Italia shouted, glaring slightly. Germany looked between the two, some confusion rising slightly within him as the two were obviously keeping something from him. One of them was telling the truth, and one of them wasn't being honest...

With a sigh, and a shake of his head, he looked back at Italia.

"It doesn't matter now. Are you hungry?" Italia broke gaze with Prussia, and nodded as she looked at her father figure, and nodded.

"Yeah."She said softly, getting up from the couch, and walking with Ludwig to the kitchen.

"DON'T LET HER FOOL YA WEST! SHE'S ONE HELL OF A COOK!" Germany looked back at Italia with an eyebrow raised. Italia smiled slightly, and shrugged.

"I don't think he knows what he's talking about." Italia giggled, and sat on the chair as Germany began to get something's out, and began to make her something simple. Italia looked out the window, and sighed heavily. She missed being able to go outside whenever she wanted.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could just have some time to ourselves today. We haven't had the chance to really just spend time together lately." Italia looked at Germany with slight shock, but quickly regained her composure.

"Sure, sounds wonderful. What will we be doing?" She asked sitting up straighter in her chair when Germany sat her plate down.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Italia thought as she chewed on her sandwich. What did she want to do?

"How bout we train for a little bit? We haven't done that in a long time." Italia offered, looking up at Germany as if she expected him to offer to do something else. After a moment, Germany nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." Italia smiled, and started eating again.

During traing, Germany did the normal things he would do with her. He ran some laps with her, and some sit ups, but after an hour or so, he called it a day when he noticed she was looking rather bored, and was being sluggish about things. The two went inside, and spent the day relaxing. She tried her best to avoid any convosation that would lead into how she's been doing lately. That wasn't something she was ready to talk about yet to anyone.

"So, did you and Nicolai have fun together?" Germany asked as he watched his daughter draw. She glanced at him, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. We played alot, and we got caught up since I haven't seen him in god knows how long." Italia said, going back to writing. Germany nodded, and then looked at her drawing." And then we talked about what we plan to do with our nations, and all that. I told him that I just plan on being on my own for awhile when I'm ready to be on my own, and I won't be trading or anything like that with any other nations." Italia said, feeling some irritation as she remembered how pushy he was being about her being social with other countries." I just don't want to owe anything to anyone ever." Italia said defensively, as if Ludwig had already began to protest her wishes.

"Well, it's your nation. You do what you want with it. Have you figured out anything else about it?"

"Huh?"Italia looked at him slightly confused.

"You know, social structure, how it'll be governed, official languages or whatever, you know things that make a nation tick." Italia bit on her lip, and shook her head.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Italia admitted, her checks growing red slightly. Germany nodded, he figured that she hadn't thought of it. Most new nations didn't think about those sort of things until they were older.

"Well, that's ok. You got other things to think about." He said with a smile. Italia smiled, and went back to drawing. She liked drawing the most out of anything. It helped relax her mind. Germany sighed, and looked out the window.

"So, if I may ask, how did your meeting with Italy go?" Italia asked, glancing at Germany who looked at her as if that was the last thing he had expected her to ask.

"Ummm, why do you ask?" Italia shrugged.

"I was just wondering." She said with a shrug. Germany sighed, and shook his head.

"It was what was to be excepted." He said, hoping she would drop it. Italia looked at him, and sighed.

"So, it went good? I...I was hoping maybe I could go over to his place again. If that was ok?"She spoke softly, unsure how Ludwig would react. He was silent for a few minutes, and then shrugged.

"Well, we'll see. You just got home. Why don't you wait awhile before you leave for another person's home." Italia nodded, and then went back to drawing.

**A/n:Well, I hope this is good! ^_^ I looked back at the ****original, and saw something in there that still makes me laugh, even though I've read it a couple of times by now. I really want to do it, so the next chapter will be a small time skip that will hopefully launch this story back towards the ending I'm hoping to get to because I really don't want to drag it on for too much longer. I'm starting to think that I'm losing focus with this story, and I really don't want to do that. I'm also planning when this is all done to go back and edit something's. I really hope to fit Belgium in here somewhere since she is her mother, and maybe a bit of Britain too. So, yeah. I'm gonna figure out a way to that all.*sigh* So enough of my rambling. What's in store of the next chapter? Well, Italia goes shopping, and absolutely hates it, and then Belgium tries giving her a talk. So, until next time. Enjoy what I have, and stay tuned for more~! Hatsa La Pasta~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty:**

**A/n:*sigh* Little Italia is growing up! I feel kinda sad about that! DX anyways, I hope you guys continue to be as awesome as you have been! So, without father ado, here's chapter twenty of Baby mine~! Enjoy!**

**Discliamer:I think by now, we get that I own nothing but this story, and the ocs.**

It's not like Italia exactly expected her Ludwig to let her see Italy again, but she still hoped. She held onto it, and didn't let it go, but they days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months, and before Italia knew it, it had been three whole years since the whole bus station thing. Ludwig seemed more himself, and more relaxed. Italia eventually dealt with her conflicting feelings about staying with Ludwig, and eventually the two fell into their old relationship.

Italia's previous rapid growth slowed a bit, but she still entered a stage in her life that he wished he could just build a time machine, and skip all together.

It started simply really. Italia would occasionally take the day off because she said her chest hurt, and she was tired. Then, it went from chest pains and being tired to having her chest itch. Germany had no idea what was going on until he talked to Prussia, who had also been a bit concerned about the new "phase" that Italia was going through. So, Prussia decided to talk to Hungary about it. He figured that it was surely a girl thing, and maybe she could explain it.

"Oh, your little Italia isn't so little anymore." She said after she laughed a bit. Prussia looked at her, unsure if he actually wanted to know what she meant, though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he already knew what she was talking about.

"Uhh...Stupid question, what do you mean?"Hungray looked at her friend with blatant amusement in her eyes. She smiled, and shook her head.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's just something everyone goes through. Girls just start at an earlier age than boys." Prussia looked at his friend, and sighed heavily. He knew West would not be looking foreword to this "stage" in her life. And neither would he.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No, no, no, no, no! That's my answer! I'm so not going to shop with Ms. Hungary for those things!" Italia yelled, blushing slightly. Germany sighed heavily, shaking his head. Prussia was merely silent, smirking slightly as he watched the entertaining scene of his brother trying to convince Italia to go buy training bras with Hungary.

"It's a normal part of growing up. I...We...You should think it's important to wear one." Ludwig fumbled with his words, trying to find a way to explain it all. This is why he wished Italia was a boy. At least then, this wouldn't be awkward at all.

"Well, if it's important, why don't you wear one?" Italia asked, her face growing another shade of pink. Prussia had to hold in his laughter at the comment. Germany looked at his brother, and glared.

"Don't make me make you go back in the basement Gilbert." He threatened.

"Ha!"Italia laughed, pointing at Prussia, who merely laughed with her. Germany looked back at his daughter, who merely blushed again, and sat back in the couch.

"Ha!"Prussia laughed, pointing at her, in mock gesture to what she had to done to him. Italia merely crossed her arms, and glared, making Prussia laugh again. Germany sighed, ignoring the strange fight between the two.

"Seriously, you should go out, and buy one. It's perfectly normal." Italia sighed, and shook her head.

"Nein, I don't want to. Can't I wait until waaay later to go out, and wear one?" Italia begged, her face again growing red. Germany sighed, and shook his head.

"People will start to notice." He baited hoping, she'd give in.

"Neine, I don't want to." Italia said stubbornly again. Germany sighed, and then thought a moment.

"I know someone else who might want to take ya."Germany said with a smile. Italia looked at him, eyeing him.

"Oh yeah? Who?" She said with suspicion. Germany smirked, knowing exactly who he'd call for this particular issue.

Sometime later, Italia ended up in the department that both Germany, and Prussia avoided like it as the plague. It was the woman's underwear department. Italia blushed, looking around the store wishing she could disappear into the wall or something like another nation that she could never remember the name to. To make matters worse, she there, in "young ladies" department, with someone she had hardly knew, and yet Germany decided it was a good idea. Something like a "bonding" moment between the mother and daughter. '

_Was he always this dumb?'_ She thought, looking around nervously. Trying to make sure nobody saw her. _'I mean seriously! I know I've been around her more since I came back from that little run away attempt a few years back since Ludwig apparently thought it was a good idea that Belgium and I get to know each other better, but still! I sooo don't wanna be here!'_

"Oh~! This one's kida cute. What do you think?" Belgium asked, pulling out a lace white training bra. Italia didn't even look as she was still looking around as if she were a thief about to run out with something she stole.

"Ya, it's nice. Cna we go now?" Italia asked, not even looking at the bra.

"You didn't even look, hun."

"I...I don't have to look at it to know it's nice. If you say it's cute, then it's cute." Belgium smiled in amusement at the child's logic.

"You're the one who's going to wear it, not me. You need to see it to know if you like it because nobody likes wearing things they don't like, right?" Italia blushed, and then looked reluctantly at the cursed thing. She supposed she liked it. A bit. Not much.

"Yeah, it's cute. I like it. Can we go now? I don't want to be here. What if we run into someone I know? I'll die if they see me with one of those." Italia said, blushing deeper if possible at all, and again looked around to make sure nobody was looking their way. Belgium smiled, and shook her head slightly. Somehow, she expected Italia not to like this. At any age. "Besides, what do I need a training bra for anyways? What am I training them for? I'm pretty sure biology will tell them what to do. What the hell does a b..A br...You know what I mean, have to do with it anyways? And I don't have anything like you have, so I don't really need one. I don't need any at all. Can we just say we bought one, and let Ludwig be happy thinking I got one? I think we both know how he tends to over react to things. Like that one time, on my last birthday, when Prussia got all drunk like he always does, and he barges in, and mis-says one little thing, and then Ludwig got all-"

"Honey, you're rambling again." Italia blushed, and immedtaly clamped her lips shut. Belgium smiled, and touched her child gently." Besides, this is a perfectly normal thing for a child to go through. We'll just buy this one, to make Mr. Germany happy, and when you're ready to wear it, you can wear it. Ok?"Italia looked at her natural mother, and then at the bra, and quickly looked away.

"Ok, fine. Let's just buy the thing, and get out before anyone sees us." Belgium laughed a bit in amusement, and then put the bra in the basket she bought.

"Tell you what, I'm going to look around for some things. Why don't you shop for whatever bra you want. That should take some embarrassment from ya, no?" She then ruffled her child's hair slightly as she walked off. Italia watched her as she left, whimpering slightly at the thought of being alone in this department. She took another quick look around, and then quickly dashed for the arts and crafts department.

About fifteen minutes later, Italia was looking through some paints when she heard a familiar voice.

"Italia? It's been awhile since I last saw you. Where the heck have you been?" Italia blushed, and turned to face a boy that was slightly taller than her.

Despite the height difference, she still recognized him. He still had the same, large, almost innocents-like, green eyes with eyelashes that seemed to cast long shadows across his perfectly angular check. He still had the same deep chocolate hair that was curled slightly, with one curly on the side of his head like his daddy. In fact, it seemed he lost alot of his earlier baby-ish features, and was beginning to look more like his daddy than his papa. Italia blushed just slightly deeper, and smiled at him

"Hey stranger. What's up?"Nicolai shrugged slightly.

"I was here with my Papa, and Uncle, but I've seemed to have lost them a few aisles back. I figured I could at least run into my Uncle here, but I found you. That's even better." Italia smiled, and looked back at the paints.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." She said, looking through the colors. Nicolai was silent for a moment, and then scooted closer to her.

"You know, the gold looks pretty nice. I don't think I've ever seen Uncle Venni with that color before. It must be new." Italia blushed again as she felt his hand touch her for a moment, though it was quickly gone, and Italia was left with a painful chest as her heart pounded painfully in her chest from the brief contact. Nicolai's eye looked at her, and again her heart picked up its pace.

"R-really? I-I haven't seen the co-color before either."Nicolai smiled, and then picked up a bottle of the gold paint.

"It's a metallic paint. I wonder if there's watercolor or oil or whatever as well. Uncle Veeni had been teaching me how to paint, but I'm not as good as he is." He looked at Italia, and handed her the paint." But he's nowhere as good as you are." Italia blushed slightly, and took the paint that he offered her. She turned the bottle over, and looked at the directions of the bottle.

"Thanks. I'm much better now that I use to be. I just recently got into painting. Ludwig and Uncle Gilbert thought it would be good for me to expand my talent."

"Is that why you're here?" Nicolai asked, looking around. Italia blushed, thinking back to the whole awkward situation with the bra.

"Not exactly. It's a girl thing you wouldn't want to know, trust me. "Nicolai nodded, sensing she didn't want to talk about it, and then looked around.

"Well I better get going. Papa and Daddy are probably worried about me by now." Italia nodded, and then blushed furiously when he kissed twice on each side of her checks. "Bye, see ya around." Italia nodded, her voice was unable to speak up. She watched him walk away, and she so badly wanted to go over to him, and make him stay just a bit longer. She had no idea when she'd see him again after all...

"Who was that dear?" Italia blushed again, and looked at Belgium. How long had she been there?" He looks very familiar." She mused with a half smile. Italia nodded, and then looked at the paint bottle in her hand.

"He was my friend, but I don't see him anymore. He's the son of Mr. Spain and Mr. Romano." Belgium looked at her, slightly surprised, but didn't say anything. She wondered when those two got together...

"Well, isn't that wonderful. C'mon. We should head back now. Are you gonna buy that Hun?" Italia looked at the bottle, to which Belgium had pointed to, and shook her head.

"Nah, I got plenty of paint colors back at Ludwig's place." Italia said, putting the paint back in it's original spot. She then turned to Bella." Guess we ought to go before I run into anybody else." Italia said, and then walked together with Belgium.

Once Italia got home with the..."item" she had bought at the store, Italia quickly stuffed it back in her box. She was quick to forget about it, and went on with her usual activities. After all, other things had happened to her since that little "incident" three years ago.

In fact, she had learned to read and write rather quickly. Well, she was learning to read and write in German. She was also beginning to learn English as well, which both non and surprisingly enough she also took on quiet easily, and was learning math as well. Though she was having trouble with math. She hated it for being so difficult, but she did what she was told without much protest. She was also learning history as well, and some rudimentary science as well. She rather liked history and science the best, which were the ones she excelled at. She wasn't enrolled in any school. Rather, she was taught at home by Germany, which she didn't mind too much.

Each of her "classes" were broken down to each day. At the beginning of the week, she would work on her writing skills for a couple hours. Then it would a break for a short bit, and then she would come back to work on her reading for a bit before Ludwig would call it a day. On Tuesday, she would learn about History until noon. That was her standard lunch break. She would then come back, and learn a little more. History was always a wide range of subjects on history. Whether it was world history, because Ludwig believed it was good for her to understand it, or military history, or Germanic history. It always varied depending on what Italia specifically asked for. She hated Wednesdays, as most people anywhere did, because it was her math day. This was something that Ludwig liked to specifically work on with her because he noticed just how weak she was in this field. He thought, like most adults, that it was important for her to at least have the basic down. Italia absolute hated Wedsdays. Thursdays were alright for her. That was the day she would do some science. It was a fun class, expect from when she had to read some article or do some boring research on whatever Ludwig told her to research, but there were times when it was fun. Like when she would do experiments, or go outside, and count different species of whatever she saw out there. Fridays were probably one of her best days. Those days, she had two classes, just like on Mondays. She had her training in the morning, which she guessed was her caretaker's replacement for a P.E class, and then in the afternoon, she could do a relaxing activity like painting, drawing, or working on her musical talents. Sometimes Ludwig would have her cook pastries with her, which she also enjoyed because that showed her a side of him she didn't get to see too often. Saturdays and Sundays were the days she relaxed. She didn't know what actual school was like, but she guessed it was something similar to what she was doing. So, she didn't really want to go to regular school.

However, she was also getting taught on how to be a nation. She learned about currency, international relations, international trade, different types of government, and things to that nature. She was fascinated by the things she learned, and was curious about them, but the more she learned, the more she became convinced that once she was able to be on her own, that her nation would be closed off from the rest of the world. She still would not want to owe anything to anyone, and the rising debts in promenitent places like America only cemented her belief further.

But, in the end, Italia was growing up. So, after that day at the store, Germanys thought it was best for her to spend more time with Belgium. After all, she was her mother. So, on Italia's relaxing days or sometimes during the week itself if Italia was caught up with her work, she would go off with Belgium. It was also during one of those times, that Germany talked to her about giving Italia...A "special" talk.

So, Italia was at Belgium's home, sitting on the couch drawing when out of nowhere, Belgium sat beside her, and cleared her throat. Italia jumped slightly, she was entirely forced on her drawing, but quickly relaxed, and smiled at Belgium.

"What's up?" Italia asked, going back to her drawing. Belgium cleared her throat again, trying calm down her nerves, and then looked at Italia.

"We need to talk about something that is very, uhh, important." Italia momentarily stopped. She knew the tone all too well. She put aside her drawing, and faced Belgium. Her soft blue eyes meeting Belgium's green eyes.

"What's it about?" Italia asked, geniually interested, and yet apprehensive about what Bella had to say at the same time.

"Well, it's about you, really." Italia nodded.

"Oooookay?"She said with slight suspicion. Belgium nodded, and looked down at her hands. She had no idea where to begin.

"You're a very smart, and intelligent young girl. Surely you've noticed that there are some difference between boys and girls." Italia nodded slightly, and then looked back at her drawing.

"Sure I know there are differences. I don't know what they are, but I know that there are differences."

"Ok, so, what are the differences that you notice between say...Me and Mr. Germany. Or Mr. Prussia and Ms. Hungary?" Italia looked back at Belgium, and shrugged slightly.

"Well, girls have breasts, and guys don't. Guys usually have deeper voices, and girls don't. Guys are taller than most girls." Belgium nodded slightly, some of her earlier awkwardness going away with each word that Italia spoke.

"Ok. Do you know why they have those differences?" Italia shook her head, and stared at Belgium as she waited for a reply. Belgium took a deep breath, and let it out before she continued. "Well, let's start with something simple. Do you know why girls have breast, and guys don't have them?" Italia again shook her head." It's because, well, girls grow breast because when they get older, they will most like have babies. And those babies feed off the milk that grows in the breasts."

"How does the milk get in there?" Italia asked, looking down at her chest where she was beging to "grow." Belgium smiled, and shook her head slightly as Italia's gaze returned to her face.

"Ik weet niet, honey(1). It's something that nature does so that a woman can provide nutrients for her child."

"Well, then, where does the baby come from?" Italia tilted her head slightly. Belgium sighed, and bite on her lip as she thought of a way to explain this all to her without confusing the child.

"Well, you see, there's more differences between guys and girls than just having breasts. Girls have something inside them that boys don't have. Do you know what that is?" As expected, Italia shook her head. Belgium sighed again, slightly frustrated that Germany or whoever hadn't spoken to her about this before." Well, girls also have ovaries, and a womb. Once a month, the girl relashes an egg from one of her ovaries. If the egg meets something from a guy called sperm, than she gets pregnant, and nine months later, she gives birth to the baby."

"What happens if the egg doesn't meet a sperm?"

"Well, then her body releases the egg, and she has what is called a period." Italia nodded. For some strange reason, buying a bra was way off base for the child, but talking about this topic wasn't all that bad. It felt like having any other conversation. Belgium also looked at her child, trying to figure out what the child was thinking. From the wya she acted at the store when they were buying one simple bra, she figured she would be all red in face, and avoid this topic like it was some terrible illness. How could she just be so relaxed about this convosation?"Is there anything else you wanna know?" Italia thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"How come they have different bathrooms for guys and girls?" She asked." Are they also different.. You know, like, down in the private area?" Belgium nodded again.

"Yes, they do have differences too. Guys have what is called a penis down there, and girls have vagina's down there." Italia nodded, and for some reason, blushed at the mention of those words." Any other questions?"

"Uhh, where does the sperm come from to make a baby." Belgium thought for a moment, and then answered in the simplest way she could.

"Well, guys have another thing down in their private regions that girls don't have. It's located right behind the penis, and it's called the testies. When a male starts going through what you're going through now, those testis begin to create millions of sperm each day. Any other questions?" Italia again nodded. There was one other thing that confused her...

"So, you said that girls have the babies. Can a guy have a baby too?"

"Uhh, well depends if they're human or a country really." Italia looked at her mother with slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, see if he's a regular human, than the answer is no. It's physically impossible for a regular human male to carry a child, but if he's a country, than it's completely different. Countries can have kids, and carry them full term, male or female."

"How come it's different?"

"I...I'm not sure Hun. I really don't know. Maybe it only occurs rarely because that's how countries or provinces are born. Who really knows." Italia again nodded, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion, but she was still trying to understand all the information given to her..

"So...Then, I got another question." Belgium nodded, waiting for her to continue, but Italia clamed up. She wouldn't talk. Belgium titled her head slightly confused. Italia had been fine with everything up until this moment. Why was she suddenly so shy?

"You can ask me anything you want dear." Belgium said encouragingly.

"I.. I wanted to know what sex meant. What is it?" Italia looked awkwardly back at Belgium." I know it' something private, but what is it?"

"Well, sex is something private. Sex is something you only do when you're older, and with someone that you're in a committed relationship with. You want to make sure that you really, really love the person before you do anything with them. If you have to question about what they'll do after wards, like if they'll call or you or something, then do do it with them. They clearly aren't the one you want to do something so inmate with. Sex is something that happens between two people that really love each other. Do you understand? And it's important that you know that if you don't want to do that, then you tell that person loudly, and clearly, no ok." Italia nodded, and then picked up her drawing again. Her awkwardness was coming back, and she didn't want to talk about this anymore. Belgium smiled, and sat back. She was happy to have that convosation over with...Well, for now anyways.

**A/n:Well some of this talk was something that came from personaly expreicence. It happened with my eight year old niece when we got her her first trainig bra, though she asked difrfent things like"what am i training them for anyways?" and then her mum and I sat down, and had the puberty talk with her. I was planning on having Belgium give Italia the sex talk as well, but I figured to save that for another chapter. Perhaps even have Germany give her the talk? Haha, I think I might have him do that now. Just because I love putting people like Luddy into awkward situations, which on a side note, it's a miracle in my mind that I didn't make him have the puberty talk with her. But I felt that since Belgium went with her to buy the bras, it was only appropriate that she also give her the puberty talk. Anyways, loved it? Hated it? Comments? C'mon people tell me what ya think! So, what's ins tore for the next chapter? Well, Italia comes to terms with her enemy...The bra, and the rest we'll just be surprised together, da? So until next time, always remember to wear your seatbelt with an Italian driving, and never insult England's cooking. So, enjoy what I have, and let me know what you think~! Reviews are a writer's muse(haha think about that. Now say it out loud. It kind of rhyme, da?) Hatsa La Pasta~!**

**Translations:**

**(1) This is Dutch, Belgium's main language, and this prhase means I don't know honey.**


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter twenty one**

**A/n:Well, if this were exactly how I hand wrote it, this would be over by now. *sigh* but whatever, I'm hoping to have this done by chapter 30, and there will be an extended ending if it is not it's own chapter. So, anyways. Thanks for all the support thus far~! Seriously apperciated.**

**Disclaimer:It's the standard one. You guys all know it!**

Italia stayed awhile a longer at Belgium's place before she packed Italia up, and sent her home. Italia put the talk in the back of her head, and didn't think much about it. She got back into her regular schedule of things, and soon enough the whole puberty talk slipped back in the back of her mind as she continued on with her studies. However, there remained one issues from that day. That's right. The issues was the bra she had brought with Belgium. She had shoved it into her underwear drawer, thinking she'd never have to wear it ever, but one day, she opened her drawer, and it just fell out. Italia sighed, and picked it up.

"Well, they said it was important to wear it." Italia mused as she lightly pondered how to put it on. She figured to learn on her own. So, that's what she did. She fumbled with the piece for underwear for a good twenty minutes, before she figured out how to put it on correctly. She looked at herself in her full length mirror, and turned as she mused how it looked on her. "It's not so bad when it's on. It's actually kinda comfortable." Italia mused again, and then slipped her usual white tang top on, which was really just a type of under shirt since she also slipped her regularly worn white whit over it. She then slipped on her pants, and quickly brushed through her long hair, and placing the regular head band i before walking out of her room. Germany looked at her as she walked into the room.

"Well, you took longer than usual to get ready." Italia blushed slightly, and shrugged.

"I...I didn't hear my alarm clock go off, so I woke up late." She lied, but Germany seemed to buy it.

"Ok...You ready to strat?"Italia nodded slightly, and sat down as her usual day of learning went by.

However, the lesson day was cut short. Italia looked at him confused when he called it quits early.

"Why? We usually don't stop unless it's lunch, or until it's like four in the afternoon. It's barely ten in the morning."

"Well, I have some things to get done before the meeting in a few days. I have to catch a plane, so I need to make sure I got'm ready, and have everything." Germany said as if that fixed everything. Italia nodded slightly. She didn't mind having the day off. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. It wasn't often she got days off like this.

"So when will you be leaving?" She asked, looking at him as he stood up, and began walking out. He looked at her for a moment, his expression was unreadable, which unnerved the girl slightly, but she didn't let it show.

"Don't you mean when _we'll _be leaving?" He asked simply, putting emphasize on the word we'll.

"Hah?"Italia was slightly confused, Germany could tell by the way she tilted her head. She had a habit of doing that when she was confused about something. He smiled slightly, which made Italia feel a bit more uneasy. She hardly ever saw her Ludwig smile about anything. In fact, she couldn't remember seeing him smile the way he was smiling now.

"Well, I was just thinking I'd bring you along...If you wanted." Italia felt some clarity, though she was still confused. He hadn't bought he to a world meeting since...Well, since she ran out, and hid in Italy's car. Which ended with her being at his house.

"Umm, yeah sure." Italia said, still a bit unsure of exactly the meaning behind this. Germany nodded slightly, and then walked out of the room. Italia watched him leave before looking back at her book. "Well...That was...Strange." She said to herself. Then, she shook her head, and closed it, leaving it on the table, before leaving for her own room. Well, she minus well relax while she could. She remembered how the last meeting was when she went. Would it be the same way again?

****

Italia awoke early the next day feeling as if she had been depraved of her oxygen while she slept. She looked over at her alarm clock. _5:30 A.M._, the clock blinked annoyingly in her eyes. She groaned, and threw the covers over her face. It was a full two hours _before_ she knew Ludwig would come to wake her up so that she could be packed, and ready for the meeting, which would be held in New York city in America. _'Greeat! Just where I wanna go. To that idiot's place.'_ Italia thought grumpily as she slammed her hand violently down on the off button before she threw her alarm clock out the window. She knew Ludwig wouldn't be happy about her throwing anything out the window.

With a deep sigh, she threw back the covers to her bed, and switched on her bedside lamp. She groaned in pain as the light made her head hurt worse, but the pain moved behind her eyes. It was so bad, the pressure behind her eyes, and the painful pulsing in her head, that it bought tears to her eyes. She tried standing, only to find that her heart rate went up dramatically, she began to get dizzy, and her vision blurred, and eventually she saw nothing ut black with tiny, little stra-like things. She closed her eyes, and sat back on her bed as she put her hand over her heart, and waited for her vision to come back fully before she stood up shakily, unsure of what would happen next, and then slowly made her way down the still dark hallways. She rested before taking the corner that lead into the kitchen, and tried her best to keep quiet as she got herself a very cold glass of water. She had enough headaches to know that chugging down an ice cold drink would make it go away, though the other symptoms were a new thing. She didn't think about it much. It was something new that would happen to her every now and again, but she never told anyone about it. She was sure it would go away on it's own, just like her random headaches would come and go on their own.

Italia drank the water quickly, and then put her hands on the counter for support as her earlier problem came back. Her chest felt painful, and she could almost feel, and hear her own heartbeat. She sighed in relief when, about five minutes later, whatever was going on with her went away, and she able to function without much problem. She went on to her room again, turning on the light, and squinting at the brightness that threatened to bring back her headache, and went to her closet. SHe dug around for a few clothes, and the grabbed her suitcase. She neatly folded her clothes, including her dress up clothes for the meeting, and then chose some other things that would keep her busy on the way there, during the meeting, and back again. She was done within an hour, so she chose her clothes for the day, and then walked to the bathroom, which she was glad wasn't very far from her room. SHe took a shower as always.

Italia was very relaxed in the shower. She had no rush. She still had time. She sighed with a bit of disappointment when the water ran cold, and she forced to shut it off. She wrapped a towel around her thin frame, and walked back to her room, not really caring that she was dripping water onto the floor beanth her feet. Once back in her room, she did the usual thing. Dried off her body, and hair, before slipping into her clothes, bra included, and she wrapped the towel around her long hair like some kind of turbin so that it could dry a little before she brushed it out. She drew a bit more while she waited for her hair to dry out, and once she took out the towel, making sure to feel her hair so she knew it was acceptably dry, and then went over to her vanity set, and began brushing out her ever growing hair.

About thirty minutes after Italia began drying out her hair, she heard a knock on her door.

"You up?" She smiled at hearing the slight yawn in Ludwig's voice.

"Yeah..D-did you just get up?" She stuttered, trying to hide back her laughter, though she did let out one, small snicker. Though she couldn't see it, Ludwig rolled his eyes at her comment. He knew she was laughing at his tone.

"Yes, now are you ready?" Italia sighed, and sat down her brush.

"Yes...Does Uncle Prussia know-"

"Yeah, I left him some money for food, and the usual. Now, come on. You don't want to miss the plane do, ya?"

"Coming!" Italia rolled her eyes, and picked up her two bags, and walked awkwardly to the door." Can you open it? My hands are full. "Before Italia could even finish her last word, the door opened. Ludwig looked at her, and sighed.

"You didn't need so much. Here gimme those." He said, as knelt over, and gently took the bags from her. Italia felt some relief from having the bags taken from her, but her pride arose again, and she scowled.

"I could've carried them." She said a it irritably, crossing her arms. Ludwig chuckled, and looked at her.

"Well, do you want to carry them?" Italia made a face, and sighed in defeat.

"Noo."She whined softly. Ludwig again laughed, making her blush slightly.

Italia held the trunk open while Ludwig heaved her bags in the trunk, having to rearrange his own. Then, they drove off to the airport. Once there, they did the usual check in thing, and then went on to the plane with little security checking. Italia was allowed one carry on, which was bag filled with things that would keep her company on the 18 hour flight to their final destination. She looked over at Ludwig, noticing he was already asleep. She smiled to herself, and got out her sketch book, where she worked on a drawing she had been working on.

The flight was long, and Italia wasn't sure why, but she had the deep fear that the plane would run out of fuel or something, and crash into the waters below them. She gulped audibly at the thought, and looked out the window tentivly to the waters for the first time since getting on the place. _'Oh...Mein...Gott...Dies ist verdammt zu hoch fur mein trost(1)!'_ Italia thought, feeling some nausea. She always tended to think, or say something in German when she felt particularly distressed, upset, scared, you know feelings to that affect. It was worse if the feelings were strong as they were now, and it was hard to tell exactly how she feeling. Italia quickly looked away, hoping to make her anxiety go away, but it didn't help. She felt her heart race, and her breathing became shallow as she felt full on painc attack rush over her._ 'Ok, ok, Italia beruhigen, das ist nichts. Es ist nichts beruhiugen. Das ist nichts. Entspannene. Entspannen. Tiefe Atemzuge, tiefe wissen, was sie tun, Nichts passieren wird beruhigen. Berugien.(2).'_ Italia tried to calm herself by doing exactly what her thougths were telling her. She took deep breaths, trying to relax as she took her sketch book with shaky hands, and tried to draw to distract herself.

It was werid for her. Feeling this way because she had never felt that way. She wasn't afraid of heights, hell she loved them! But this was her first time on an actual plane. She, for some reason, had no interest in ever getting in a plane for anything. She always had a strange fear for planes, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

_'Maybe it's a past life thing.'_ Italia thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes. SHe wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the theory of past lives. Nicolai occasionally mentioned it, but didn't say much about it. Italia shook her head, and felt some of her anxiety go away._' Just don't look out the fucking window.'_ She thought sourly, and sourly focused on her drawing.

Italia felt major relief when they stepped off the plane, and into the noisy, and busy airport located in America. Italia looked around with wonder, and excitement at everything that was going on. They spoke not only English, but other languages too. She heard a few people speaking Japanese, a few even speaking something that sounded similar to Japanese, but she didn't know what they were speaking, Spanish was another she heard, and even French, a nd some other languages she had never heard before.

"Woow.."Italia said softly, following after Ludwig, while still keeping her eye on her new surroundings. Her eyes never rested on one thing, or one person for very long. She noticed every sign, and random person. Sometimes, her eyes would rest on a particular sign, even if she couldn't read it. She wasn't learning to read and write in English.

Once she was outside, she found even more for her eyes to see. The streets were littered with people, who would smile, and wave at her and Ludwig. They would politely wave or smile back. Signs were everywhere, and she couldn't understand them, but she looked at the brilliant colors. She loved the buildings she saw, which were much different than the ones back home or nay place she'd ever been. There were more cars, and roads, and building of every kind just everywhere.

Ludwig looked at his daughter, who hadn't said anything, and smiled slightly as he noticed the wide grin on her face.

"We're going to check our hotel that America booked for us ahead of time. Then, we'll rest before the meeting begins tomorrow. "Italia nodded slightly, barely hearing him above her own thoughts, and the noise. Germany smiled to himself, and then finally they came to their hotel.

Once they were checked in, Italia and Germany walked into a elevator. Italia smiled, and closed her eyes to the typical elevator music, and smiled at where they stopped. It was long, expensive looking hallway. A bellhop took their things from them.

"Follow me, please." He said kindly, bowing slightly, and then turned on his heel. Italia looked at Ludwig, who had montined with his head to follow

Finally, they came to the building where the meeting was being held. They walked through the door, and into a very spacious room. There were a few nations already there, some busying themselves fixing themselves up, or going through papers, while a few others would stand around talking amongst each other. There were some nations that Italia recognized, but there were a few that Italia didn't recognized. Italia smiled, and followed after the man carrying their things. Ludwig smiled, and quickly followed them. Italia gasped softly at the room they walked into. It was plush. Very extravagant. There was white carpeting that she sure felt just as soft as if felt. There was a sitting area. There was a couch, a very small coffee table with coasters, and a lamp. There was huge window thing on the very end of the room, which she could barely see herself. There were two doors, which she assumed lead to another room and a bathroom.

Ludwig closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in satisfaction.

"Well, welcome to the world of American extravagance. I believe this what they would call a Penthouse Suit. Something resevered for rich people. Over there would be a bedroom." He pointed to one door." That would have it's own connecting bathroom. The other door is also a bedroom with it's own bedroom. This would be a waiting room." He said in their native tongue as the man who had followed them sat their things down.

"If there is anything you guys need, or if you guys need to make a call to someone, please use our complementary phone." The man pointed to a phone on a table next to one the walls." If you need to call out locally, press 8, international calls, press 3, and if it's a call not locally press 5. If you want something brought up to you, or you need to contact the manager press 1 and waited for the recipients to direct you. Dinner will be served in two hours. Is there anything in particular you'd like for dinner?" Italia looked up at Ludwig, who seemed to be in thought. Italia looked back at the man with an overbearing smile. He was obviously trying too hard to be polite. Italia decided to answer at least for herself.

"Well, what is being served?" She asked, almost cringing at how thick her accent was. The man looked at her, and smiled overly polite again.

"Well, Miss, tonight's house specialty is our special salad for an appetizer. For the main course, a steak carved any way you want with a drink, and a side dish of your choosing as long as we have it, and for desert a sundae." Italia nodded, and then thought. She wasn't use to something so...Well, that! Ludwig looked at the man, and nodded.

"That sounds good. I would like that for dinner." The man nodded, and looked at Germany.

"How do you like your steak done, sir?"

"Well done."

"And for the side?"

"Surprise me." The man nodded, and looked at the child. SHe shrugged.

"Something simple. Surprise me." The man nodded.

"Dinner will be served two hours. Until then, please enjoy what we have to offer, and don't feel shy about using our pool either. It's located outback." Italia smiled as the man left, and then looked around.

"Everything's so wonderful." She said enviously. Ludwig looked at her slightly as she looked at everything, and then nodded slightly.

"I'm going to get some sleep in before dinner is served. Are you going to do the same?" Italia shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll take a look around here, and see what exactly is in this room." Ludwig nodded slightly, and yawned.

"Well, if you go outside this room, let me know, ok?"Italia nodded.

"Ok."With that said, leaving their bags in the room where Italia stood, Ludwig went into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him. Italia sighed and looked around. "I wonder if there's a record player, or a radio." Italia mused, walking to another corner, and sure enough there was a radio. Italia smiled, and turned it on." Let's see what's playing." She said, tuning the radio until she found something that spiked her interest slightly.

_"Now, let's play the current record that got's all the lovebird's out there singing out their love."_ Italia rolled her eyes, and was about to change it when the song began to play. She liked the beat, and soon enough she was swaying to the beat itself, closing her eyes, and listening as the song played."_** Earth angel~ Earth angel~ Will you be mine~? My darling dear Love you all the time~. I'm just a fool~. A fool in love in with you~."**_ Italia listened to the song all the way through before leaving it on that station, and getting her bags. She picked them up, and carried them into the room that Ludwig hadn't taken. She laid her things down on the floor, and then turned on a light.

The room was very spacious, and very beautiful. Everything was right, and there was a huge window wall on one end of the room that over looked the city. In the center was a huge bed with many fluffy looking pillow, and a comfortable sheeting's, and several blankets. Italia smiled, and sat on the bed. There was also a radio in this room, and another door that she assumed lead to the bathroom. Italia walked over to that door, and opened the door.

Even the bathroom was luxiours. Everything was white, like the rest of suit, and lined with gold. The light fixtures looked like they belonged in an old mansion rather than a luxious hotel. The bathtub was spacious, and looked like it could fit four people in it. Italia shut off the light, and walked out of the bathroom.

Dinner that night was very tasty. Italia loved every morsel of it, but by the time desert came about, she was full. She wasn't use to eating this much. After dinner was served, and the plates taken away, Italia and Ludwig had sometime to themselves. They spoke a little, but he mostly watched as she drew. By the time ten at night came, they were both in bed.

**A/n:Well, I hope this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Most of the scene from this hotel, and Italia's reaction to everything was mostly taken from personal expreince. So, I hope it came out pretty good. This chapter was pretty easy to write compared to the last six chapters becuase I drew on my own expreinces to write it. Anyways, I do love oldies, and this is one of my favorites. It's called Earth Angel by The Penguines. Seriously, go and look it up. It's really good. Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Italia and Ludwig finally go to the world meeting,and the rest I'll leave a surprise. So, until next time, remember that people ffom the uk can't hold their liqour well, and that Asaina are horrible drivers. So, until next time, enjoy what I have~! Hatsa La Pasta~!**

**Translations:**

**(1): Well, Italia is obviously thinking in German here, and she's having a bit of a potty mouth in this senteceXD or should I say potty mind? Cuz she's thinking. Anyways, it means oh my god! this is fucking too high up for my comfort.**

**(2) Italia here is obviously about to have a panic attack or something. Here she is trying to calm herself down. Anyways, it means this: Ok, Italia, ok. calm down, this is nothing. It's nothing. Clam down. Relax. Relax. Deep breaths, deep breaths. They know what they're doing. Nothing's going to happen. Clam down. Calm down.**


	22. Chapter 22

**chapter twenty tow:**

**A/n: Well, I think I have this planned out to where it will end after a few chapters. I might add an extended ending, but I'm not sure about that yet. So, let me know what you think of this chapter~!**

**Disclaimer:**

Italia awoke the next day feeling pretty much the same as the day she woke up for the plane ride, but she again ignored it all, and tried to take care of it on her own. She gulped down some water, and then took a shower before dressing in a simple white shirt, and a dress-up skirt. She had begun to brush through her very tangled hair when Ludwig walked out from his own room, already dressed in a brown suit, and black shoes. Italia looked at him, wincing slightly as her brush pulled through a particularly ratted spot.

"Is your hair giving you troubles again? Here, give me the brush." Italia handed him the brush when he got to her, and slid onto the floor as he took her place on the plush couch, and took pieces of her hair, and began combing through.

"I hate my hair so much." She mumbled. Ludwig smiled, and shook his head.

"Well, you'll learn to deal with it." He said finishing much faster than she would have, and then placed her headband in." Now, let's go or we'll be late." Italia nodded, and walked out with him.

The building they walked to was very large, with many flags flying about at the entrance. The windows were black, but Italia could see other things reflected off them. Things like buildings, cars, and people, and higher up the sky and clouds. They walked into a room with a few nations already about. Some of them Italia immedtaly recognized, others she vaguely recognized, and others she didn't recognize at all.

"Hello, Mr. Germany, and Italia. It is good seeing you both." Italia smiled, and bowed in respect as Japan did the same, only raising when she saw that he had risen from the bow. Germany smiled, and held out his hand to his friend. Kiku took it, and shook it.

"And it is good seeing you Japan. You seem to be doing better." Japan nodded.

"Hai, I'm doing much better." He looked at Italia, and smiled slightly. Italia didn't know how to react. From her dim memories of Japan, she couldn't recall seeing him smile or show any emotion at all." You are growing up very well. How have you been?"

"I..."She looked at Germany as if asking for permission to speak, but then shrgged off that instinct, and looked at Japan, returning his warm smile." I've been doing well. I've been drawing alot."

"And she draws very well." Italia beamed at Germany's proud complement. Japan nodded, and then looked behind him with eyebrows slightly furrowed as America came up behind him, smiling, and holding a hot dog in one hand, and a drink in the other. Italia frowned slightly, noticing the mess around his mouth.

"Dudes! It's good seeing you both here!" He smiled widely, and then, as his gaze looked at Italia, he tilted his head in confusion."Umm, have we met before?" Italia looked at him, and shrugged. Germany looked between the two, noticing the distrust in Italia's eyes, and the expression on America's face that seemed to be saying:

"You look too familiar."

Germany knew the resemblance he saw in Italia, and shook his head slightly as he looked back at Italia.

"I think I would have remembered meeting you." She said coldly, she looked at Germany with a smile."Hey, Ludwig, if you don't mind I'm gonna look for Ms. Hungary or Belgium. I haven't seen either of the in awhile." Germany nodded.

"Alright, just don't get to far!" He yelled after her as she looked around the female nations for the ones she wanted to look for. America looked at Germany, and seemed to take on a different personality that Germany hadn't seen in awhile. He didn't let it show much on his face, or body language, but Germany could certainly see it in his eyes.

"So, is she the same one you bough to the meeting a long time ago?" He aksed non-chalantly. Japan looked between the nervously, and then excused himself from the convosation as he went to talk to Greece, who had waved him over. Germany watched his friend leave before turning his attention back to the American in front of him.

"Yes, she is the same child. Her name is Italia." Alfred nodded slightly, and then looked at the child, who was currently trying to strike up a conovsation with Romania. Though Ludwig wasn't sure what drew the child to that particular nation.

"Is she a new nation?" America asked as if it were nothing, which caused Ludwig's attention to be snapped back to America. There was something in his undertone that made Ludwig think this was more than just the standard questioning. It was more like America was trying to get at something, and questioning Ludwig would be his way of achieving whatever question, or questions he had, but he wasn't going to ask the said question or questions directly. Ludwig knew immediately how this was going to go.

"Yes, that has been around for sometime now. I thought you would have heard it by now." Ludwig was beginning to get defensive, he could feel it, but he tried not to let it show in his voice. America shrugged.

"I haven't. So. How many people know she's most likely a nation." He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Most everybody in Europe. Spain, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Belgium, and even Italy knows. I'm sure Belgium has told her brothers, and even France knows a little bit about her." America nodded.

"Is she your kid?"

"Nein, not biologically. I didn't father if that's what you mean." Ludwig thought for a moment." Besides, don't you remember meeting her a long time ago?" America nodded slightly, and then shrugged.

"Yes, but she's grown up. I was just curious about her...Family."

"If you want to know who the father is, why don't you ask Belgium. That's who her mother is." America nodded, and then looked back at Italia.

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary." America said, turning away from Ludwig, and walking away. Ludwig was left confused, but quickly shook it away, and went over to Italia.

****

The meeting went much the same as Italia remembered it being the last time. Most everyone got a turn to speak, but it soon turned into fighting. Italia sat next to Belgium, who merely shook her head at the foolishness, and Germany, who looked annoyed by the fighting. Italia looked across the table to Spain, who was busy trying to get France away from Britain's chock hold, and saw Nicolai staring at her. Italia blushed, and then looked down at herself.

"You ok Italia?" Belguim asked softly, nudging her daughter. Italia looked at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. I just don't feel that good."Belguim got a worried look on her face, and starting to rub her back soothingly.

"Are you going to be ok? Or do you need to leave?" Italia shook her head.

"Neit. I'll be ok."Belguim nodded, and, while still rubbing her back soothingly, looked over her own notes.

"I'm going to talk to Spain. Wanna come with me?" Italia looked at Bella, and then at Nicolai, who was still looking at her. Italia nodded slightly.

"Yeah."She looked at Ludwig, and nudged him. He looked at her." I'm going with Belgium to talk to Spain. I'll be back." He nodded, and then Italia left with Belgium to the other side of the room.

While Belgium and Spain settled into a convosation, Nicolai, and Italia settled into their own discussion.

"You're looking muy bueno. Have you done something different with your hair?"Nicolai asked, touching her blonde hair gently. Italia blushed, and shook her head.

"Nein, it just grew out that's all really."Nicolai nodded, and then smiled at her. Italia smiled back.

"My papa seems to like your mama very good."Italia giggled, and shook her head.

"I don't think Mr. Romano likes that either." She noticed, looking at Romano as he scowled. Nicolai laughed a bit with Italia, and then shook his head.

"Soo..WHat else has been going with ya?"He smiled slightly, looking directly into Italia's eyes. She blushed slightly, and looked down at herself.

"Nothing much really. I've been studying alot, and drawing. You know, the same old same old."

"What kind of stuff have you been studying?" Italia shrugged slightly.

"Oh, umm, History of pretty much anything and everything, Math, Science, and I've been learning to read and write, and I'm also learning things to help me become a better country. You things to help me out. What have you been up to?" Nicolai shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you. What do you like most?"

"Which study do I like the most you mean?"

"Yupp!"He beamed. Italia blushed, slightly confused as to why he was so interested in her.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure. I don't really like math because it's so hard, but I do like History. I think it's interesting."

"Yeah, Math is very hard. Papa tries to have a private tutor teach me some of the things I need to know, except the whole country thing. That, he teaches me himself, and Daddy tries to teach me too. So, what field of History do you study?" Italia shrugged softly.

"Whatever field I want to study that day. Sometimes it's weapon, military history, and things related to that sort of thing. Sometimes, it's world history, other times it's Germanic history."

"Which one do you like the best?"

"I...I'm not sure. I kinda like learning about the ancient civilizations." Nicolai nodded.

"Who teaches you?"

"Ludwig teaches me at our house. He doesn't trust humans like your Vati trusts them."

"Papa doesn't tell human who he is, but he isn't afraid or aloof to them. After all, most of the humans he encounters are his own citizens. Why not be social to them?"

"Because humans in the past have over reacted to things. Let's not forget the witch hunts, the werewolf hunts, the vampire hunts, oh, and the witch trials in America too way back a long time ago."

"That was a long time ago, humans have changed." Italia shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"They hardly have changed at all. I wouldn't trust them as far as I can throw them."Nicolai sighed, and shook his head.

"Whatever. So...Is there anything else going on in your life?" Nicolai questioned, looking at Italia. She shook her head softly.

"Not really. What about you?" Nicolai shrugged.

"Nothing really has happened to me that's worth mentioning." Italia nodded, and then looked around the room. People were still arguing, or talking. It al depended on where she concentrated." It seems Mr. America is staring at you."

"Hmm?"Italia glanced behind her, trying to make sure she wasn't too noticeable, and sure enough America's blue eyes met her hazel eyes. They held gazes for a few moments before Alfred's attention was turned back to England. Italia frowned slightly as she caught England's steady gaze, and then turned back to Nicolai."I wonder what their problem is." Italia said with a shrug. Nicolai's green eyes looked at the group for a moment, and then back at Italia.

"If they have a problem with you-"

"I'm not sure what they're problem is. I saw Mr. America talking to Ludwig before the meeting, and it looked like he was giving him like the third degree or something. It was weird." Nicolai grinned mischievously, and glanced at America and England before looking at Italia.

"I don' think Mr. America likes cheaters." Italia blinked in confusion, and tilted her head slightly as Nicolai continued to chuckle." I think that's why he looks like he doesn't like you."

"Maybe he should get mad more often. It's alot quieter without him instigating things."

"Nah, he shouldn't get too mad. I've heard stories. He's a scary dude when he's pissed off."

"Isn't everyone like that?" Italia countered. Nicolai shrugged, and nodded in agreement.

"True, true." Italia felt an awkward silence descend between the two, and she quickly looked away, suddenly aware of everything going on around her. She hadn't noticed that at the same time they had grown quiet, everybody else had too, and were now back to what the meeting was suppose to be like...For a short time anyways, Italia mused, ad quickly made her way back to Germany before anything else could happen.

Once the meeting was over Italia had to wait around because Germany was held up again by both America and Britain. Italia felt some irritancy at the sight, but tried not to dwell on it. It wasn't her business after all. She busied herself reading until, once again, she was bothered by Nicolai.

"You look pissed off. What's buggin you?" Italia rolled her eyes, and ignored him. Nicolai smirked, and poked her." C'mon, tell me. You can tell me, can't ya? What's bugging you? C'mon tell your bestest buddy Nicolai what's bothering you. C'mon." With each poke, and annoying word spoken, Italia felt her irritancy grow.

"You bothering me! Will you stop it!" She half whispered, half yelled, glancing at Ludwig, Arthur, and Alfred to make sure they weren't looking her way...Again. She sighed in relfi when she saw that they were engaged in some sort of talk, completely oblivious to her yelling.

"Huh?"Nicolai looked over to where Italia had glanced, and then back at her." Why is Mr. Britain, and Mr. America talking to Mr. Germany? I thought-"

"It's about me. I don't know what's being said, but Ludwig told me to wait because they were going to talk to him about me."

"You don't like them, do you?" Italia shrugged, and her eyes looked at Nicolai.

"They've never given me a reason to like or dislike them at all."

"But your mood always...I don't know, darkens or whatever, when someone mentions . Obviously he did something to make you not like him." Italia shrugged again, and went back to reading.

"Like I said, I don't exactly hate them, or whatever you're trying to imply there, but I don't like them either."Nicolai nodded, and then looked at the book she was reading.

"So...It's a journal? You're reading past entries or something?"

"Nein, I'm reading something I wrote myself. It's always good to go back, and fix mistakes."

"Do you make alot of them?" He questioned, attempting to read over her shoulders. She moved the book out of his eyesight.

"Depends on my mood." She said with strain as she tried to both read, and keep Nicolai's prying eyes off of her book.

"Oh! C'mon! Don't be stingy! Lemme read!" He begged incessantly, trying to snatch the book away from her. Italia sighed, giving up on reading, she closed the book, and shoved him back.

"Oh! Bug off! I'm not gonna let you read!" She said, rising from her seat. Nicolai shook his head, and pounced on her. She landed on the ground with a big oof! sound, and glared at Nicolai.

"Lemme read it!" Italia glared, and tried to use her superior strength to throw him off of her body. It didn't work. He merely tried to crush her with her weight.

"No! I won't!" Italia struggled to get her words out, and tried to kick him off of her. He merely smirked, and put his weight on her legs. Italia groaned, and glared again at him.

"Now, gimme the book. I just wana read one page!"

"Neit! I won't! It's for my eyes only! Get offa me!" Italia groaned again, trying to beat him off of her.

"Gimme me the book!" Italia glared as he hovered over body, trying to get the book from her. Italia stretched her arm painfully, and just barely managed to get it out of his reach." Italia! Stop being stubborn!" He groaned. Italia shook her head.

"Noo!"She said with a struggle, trying to get him off of her. He smirked again, and tried to reach for the book.

_'ok, now this kid is just trying to annoy me. It's not about the book anymore. He just wants to annoy me!'_

Italia thought irraitly as they continued to struggle on the floor.

"Italia! Gimme the book!" Italia stretched her arm up to get the book out of his reach, and closed her eyes tightly from the pain shooting up her arms. She gasped slightly when she felt the book was taken from her grasp. She opened her eyes, and immediately glared at the boy, suspecting him without eveindce. However, the child was scrambled off of her with a blush, and looked up. Italia, who was still laying on the ground, looked up, and sheepishly smiled at Germany.

"Are you two done with this game?" Italia nodded, and immedtaly rose up. She glared at Nicolai as she felt pain shoot up her arm, and back. Nicolai smile sheepishly at her, and shrugged. Italia growled, and glared at him, ready to pounce on him again when Germany placed a hand on her shoulders to hold her back." It's not the time nor the place." He whispered into her ear, ushering her away from the boy. She looked back at him, and did the whole "I'm watching you," gesture, and then looked back at Germany.

"What's going on?" She questioned. Germany looked at her with an expression that she vaguely recognized as. Guilt, regret? What was going on? As quickly as the emotion appeared, it was gone, and he looked back in front of him.

"Britain and America want to talk to you. If you want. If you don't, tell me now, and we'll walk away right now." He paused as he waited for the child to answer. His baby blue eyes looked at her, waiting for her to respond. Italia looked up at him, and then at Arthur and Alfred as they both gave her curious looks. Though, she could see a bit something more in Britain's eyes. Italia looked at Ludwig.

"I don't particularly like either of them. So, on any other day I'd probably say no, but..."She looked back at Britain, and she couldn't understand the strange pull she had towards him. Was it because he was her dad?

_'That has to be the reason. Why else would I feel like. Why else would I feel this weird pull to him that tells me to go over, and get to know him?'_ She thought to herself, raising an eyebrow. Ludwig looked at her, his eyebrows slightly knitted together.

"But what? You said you don't particularly like them. If you don't want to see them, or talk to them, I won't force you to. We can leave right now." Italia shook her head, and looked at her caretaker.

"I don't know...Something strange...I just. I don't know. I want to talk to them. Something's telling me that's it the right thing, and I should take time to get to know them. I think I should go, and talk to them." Germany looked at her a moment, his baby blue eyes searching hers, and then sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Italia looked from Germany back to Britain, and for a moment her eye caught his gaze. Hazel eyes met green eyes, and she knew, somewhere, that she should go ahead, and talk to him. It wouldn't be the end of the world after all.

"It is." Italia said with a nod. Germany nodded, and continued to walk with his child...

**A/n:So, anybody watch the history channels special of the hatfields and mccoys? I did, and it was awesome. Loved every bit, espically considering my friend, Mich, is a descendent of a mccoy, and he rather liked it too. Anyways, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'm trying to get it on track with my written version, so I'm sorry if the next few chapters seem...I don't know, confusing or something. So, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Italia spends sometime with America and England. So, until next time, enjoy what I have, review, read, and remember that flamers will be blocked and deleted(their comments) so no flamers aloud on any of my stories(cuz its happened before. Not that i blame them. The story sucked, but it was my first story so whatever)! Hasta La Pasta~~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter twenty three**

**A/N: My brothers finally back from Germany~~! That makes me so happy~! And I'm getting one of my original stories published in three years because I finally got a publisher interested~~! I'm so excited! However, something absolute horrible was done to me by sister!...She stole my favorite Hetalia shirt that I made my self and shrank it by putting it the washer * God! I swear she does these things on purpose! But, on the flip side, I now have a new cool poster because the shirt shrank! SO, I guess its a lose-win situation. I lost my favorite shirt :( but got a poster type shirt instead~! :D which is amazing! Oh, and I got into the college of my dreams~! So, I'll be studying a liberal arts degree in German, and doing a double major in Creative writing and potical ~! Well, enough of my ramblings. You're here for the story that isn't my life. So, without further ado here's chapter 23 of baby mine~!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hetalia in my heart**

Italia Left the building that night with America and Britain, who were going back to one of the houses Alfred used when he stayed in New York City. It was a nice house, built in a early 1900's fashion, but seemed out of place in the bright city. Italia liked it though, it felt more like home to her. The inside of the house was very spacious, and surprisingly clean.

_'Probably because 's here. He seems like the OCD type, if you ask me.'_ Italia thought, looking around at the furniture, and everything else._ 'Seems comfortable enough though. Certainly not as rich-looking as the hotel Me and Ludwig were staying in. I wonder what he's doing now? Porbally-'_

"Well, are you hungery?"America's polite voice shocked Italia out of her thoughts. She didn't know America could be so polite...

"Umm, yeah, kinda. What do you have to eat?" She asked slowly, trying to get use to this side of America. Alfred shrugged, and mentioned for her to follow him. She did.

"Well, I don't have much in this house. I don't come here often enough to be stocked up on food." He said, looking through the cupboards. England placed a hand on her shoulder, making him look at him with an eyebrow raised as he smiled slightly.

"You probably wouldn't like his food. It's always so greasy."

"At least my food isn't bland and disgusting." America tease, causing the Brit to glare daggers at the young nation. However, that seemed to be the end of the teasing. Italia got the feeling that they wanted to keep things peaceful..Becuase she was there.

"I don't eat much anyways. Something simple will do. I'm not all that hungry anyways. "She spotted a fruit in a basket she didn't recognize. It was weird looking, and pointy as well. "Mr. America?"

"Hmm?"He looked at her curiously.

"What's. What kind of food is that?" She questioned, backing away from it slightly as if it would move towards her.

"uMM.."America followed her gaze, and then chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

"That's a pineapple. Would You like to try a piece of it? I believe we have some pickled. Don't we Alfred?"

"Yes, I believe we do. Do you want to try a piece?" Italia shrugged, and nodded."Ok, lemme go down to the cellar, and get one." He said walking away. Italia looked at Britain as he went to the fridge, and looked around.

"Would you like something to drink? Alfred's got some milk, some refrigerated water, and some soda." Italia shrugged.

"I'm good. Thank you."Britian shrugged, and closed the door, and then turned to face her. Italia felt her face flushed a bit, and she looked away. She decided to play dumb." So, why did you want to talk to me?" Britain sighed, and walked over to her. He sat in a seat next to her.

_'She sure is quick to get to the point of things. I'm not surprised though. She is my daughter.'_ The island nation mused, and then smiled at her.

"Well, I'm sure you've been aware that you're my daughter. I thought it was time I got to know you." Italia looked back at him, and tilted her head slightly.

"Well, guess that's fair."Italia said, feeling awkward as she looked at everything, but at the man staring at her.

"So...What kind of things do you like to do?" Italia shrugged slightly.

"I like a lot of things. I like reading, and writing, and drawing, and watching TV, and training, and cooking things, and keeping up with the recent technology, and I like music. Like I said, I like alot of things. I have alot of things going on, so I don't really have time to be bored." Italia felt a bit relaxed, but she wasn't sure why she was still on edge.

"So, what things do you draw?" Italia shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Well, I like to draw mostly things like what Japan draws. But I also paint. I paint buildings, and landscapes, and things like that. I don't find too many good painters lately that draw that sort of thing, but I'd like to get into photography. That seems more like the future." England chuckled slightly.

"You know, I vaguely recall America saying something similar about the nightclub, electrify, cars, and a bunch of other things." Italia smiled slightly.

"Well...Looks like he was right."

"So, why don't you buy yourself a camera or something?" Italia shrugged.

"Well, because I'm not that interested. I much rather just paint or draw." England nodded.

"So, have you figured out anything about your country yet? Usually by your age, most countries have themselves figured out." Italia nodded slightly, her feeling of uneasiness coming back in full swing. She was suddenly wary of England again as if he were suddenly a dead snake about to strike out at her.

_'Don't feel that way stupid. He fathered you. You should be able to feel comfortable around him.'_ Italia sighed, and shook her head, causing England to look at her in surprise. _'But I don't.'_ She said to herself with a sigh.' And_ I know I should. Hell, I feel more comfortable around Mr. America than this guy. I wonder why that is?'_ Italia thought, and then shrugged._' Then again, I always do feel this way when someone asks about my country. Hell, I've blown up at Nicolai for talking to me about my country, and my dealing with it. I shut down with Ludwig and Uncle Prussia. It seems only Ms. Hungary get s that I don't want to talk about my country with anyone. Why is that?'_ Italia shook her head again, and then looked at Britain.' But_ this is my blood father. He should know...'_

"I have." She said cautiously, narrowing her eyes slightly. Britain looked at her, confused by the sudden change in her mood.

"W-what exactly-"

"Here, Italia. Lemme grab you a plate, and you can try some Pineapple." Italia sighed in relief at America's loud interruption as he entered the room.

"What took you so long?"Britian asked irately. America smiled as he got a plate out, and opened the jar.

"Sorry, I had to look everywhere for it. This is the last jar." America explained, getting some Pineapple out, and setting it in front of her. Italia looked at the strange food in front of her, and then took a bite. She chewed slowly, savoring its flavor, and then nodded in approval.

"It's good. I like it!" She smiled, and ate some more. She hadn't realized she was so hungry until she actually started eating. She finished the plate, and then looked at America with a guilty expression. He smiled, and took the plate.

"Don't look so guilty. I can always get more." Italia looked at Britain, and then at the plate before nodding. Italia felt her stomach growl painfully, and she looked from her stomach, and around the kitchen while biting her lip. She didn't want to eat all of his food." If you're still hungry, I can give you something else to eat." America glanced at the child, who had shook her head.

"No, I'm ok."Agian her stomach growled louder, giving her away.

"Sounds like your tummy thinks otherwise. America, why don't you make her something simple?" Britain offered, looking from the child, back to Alfred. America nodded.

"I was going to do that anyways." America responded. Italia blushed slightly as descions were made for her. She wasn't use to this treatment. She was use to being able to make her own descions, and having nobody second guess her choices." Here. It's just a simple sandwich. Hope it fills you up." Italia nodded, and began to eat slowly as she felt awkwardness set in the atmosphere around her. America sat by England, both watching her as if she were some kind of wild animal they were just enthralled about. Italia blushed again, and looked around at anything and everything that wasn't the two men before her.

"Sooo...How...What's it...Do..."Italia rolled her eyes at England's stuttering. She smirked playfully.

"Care to finish end of those sentences?" She asked sarcastically. England narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do you like living with Germany? He seems...Like the strict kind." Italia noticed something flash in America's eyes as England spoke the words, but it was gone the moment the two caught eyes. Italia looked back at England, feeling her chest tighten up the way it did when she was preparing to fight, or was feeling protective for whatever reason. She tried to sort out this feeling before speaking.

"He's only strict when he needs to be." She answered simply, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Care to elaborte?"England asked softly, leaning foreword. Italia leaned away from him, her eyes narrowing slightly as she felt the urge of protectiveness wave over her. With that feeling also came distrust.

"He's not very strict very often. He lets me get away with alot of things." Italia answered in short, clipped tones. England nodded, and was about to say something when America put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at Italia with a relaxing smile.

"I'm sure you've had a long day. Why don't you follow me, and I can show you the spare bedroom. You can stay there for the night." Italia nodded, and got up from the chair, and followed America down the hallway. They were quickly followed by Arthur.

"Have a good night."Britian said once they were in the room.

"Yeah, don't let the bed bugs bite, and if they do...Kick their butts." America joked as he shut off the light, and closed the door, leaving Italia to herself.

The child looked around the room, feeling uneasy as she heard some music start to play from another room. Italia sighed, and walked over to the bed. She sat on it, and smiled at it's softness.

"Guess I should rest." Italia said to herself, and laid down to rest.

However, Italia couldn't rest. Her mind raced with thoughts, and she found that she couldn't put herself at ease. The music continued throughout the night, which helped Italia relax a little, but it did nothing to help her sleep. Finally, when the clock was blink that it was two in the morning, Italia closed her eyes, and forced herself to sleep, but her dreams kept her restless.

_Italia was walking next to Ludwig in a very brightly light hallway. She couldn't tell where they were until she looked around. It looked like a regular school hallway, but it looked like some sort of department store. She knitted her eyebrows together the way they normally did when she was trying to figure something out. She looked back at Germany._

_"Where are we going Ludwig? I don't recognize this place." Her voice wasn't hers. It sounded nothing like her own voice, which confused her just a bit more. She looked to the side again, and noticed a mirror. She stopped for a second. She was wearing a billowy blue dress, with a sash tied around the center. She wore white stockings that went up her legs, and met the dress at her knees. On her feet were heeled boot-looking thing that stopped at her ankles. Her curly blonde hair was tied by a blue ribbon, and made a high ponytail. She certainly had her distinctive looks, but nothing about her was the same. She dressed differently than she normally would, and her voice was not her own voice. Suddenly she was brought back to the situation at hand when Ludwig, squeezed her shoulders gently, and smiled at her._

_"We're going to go get you same clothes. Don't you see these are way too worn out for you?" Italia looked back at the mirror, puzzled as to why the pretty, blue dress was suddenly old, and ragged. It looked like someone had torched it before she had put it on. Italia nodded softly, and followed her caretaker, still slightly confused by what was going on._

_They walked into a department that had some clothes, but they didn't stop. No, instead Ludwig had taken her to the clerk straight away. He smiled at her._

_"Is this the girl?" The woman spoke in a thick accent the girl didn't recognize. Italia squinted her eyes to look better at the woman._

_She didn't recognize the woman at all. She had short, bobbed hair that was the same color as Venezaino's hair, but with blonde high lights. She wore make up, Italia could tell, and her eyes were the color of mud. She wore a whit tang top with the words __**Las Vegas**__ written across the chest, with a flower on the left breast. She wore faded, light blue jeans. She had a diamond piercing on the left side of her nostril, and earrings. Her body was short, and very fat._

_"Yes, this is her." Ludwig answered, with a smile as he looked back at Italia. She looked at him, suddenly feeling scared and frightened as his eyes suddenly changed expression." Don't look so scared. C'mon, we got a surprise waiting for you." Italia looked at the woman, who merely bowed her head slightly, grinning. Italia felt her chest tighten up, but followed the two out into the bright sun._

_They walked down a side walk, where they met up with other people. Another man with shirt, dark brown hair, and black eyes wearing a dirty white shirt, and dirty black pants. He was dirty as well. Like he had spent the day fixing a car, and rolling in mud without taking a shower. There was another woman. She was pretty. She had long, black hair that was curly. She had striking green eyes, and wore a shirt that clung to her breasts, and curves. She wore a low riding jeans. Her hips swung in a womanly fashion. Italia only recognized one other person among this group, her uncle Gilbert, and even he didn't look the same. All these people looked as if they were all sharing a secret, and nobody was going to tell her. Italia's heart pounded fast as adreline rushed through her body._

_"Ahh, don't look so down, Italia!" Italia tensed up slightly as Gilbert was suddenly walking beside her, and patting her back." You're gonna love our surprise."_

_"What is is?" She asked, feeling uncertain._

_"Oh, you'll see." The fat woman said with a dangerous glee to her voice._

_"MmmHmmm, you'll just love it!" The woman with black hair sneered in a southern accent. Italia held her breath, and looked at Ludwig, hoping to find some sort of protection. Some sort of comfort. He smiled at her._

_"You will like it very much." He said, and Italia looked up with a relief in her eyes as they walked up to Germany's home._

_They walked inside, and Italia expected to do what they always did. She expected to sit down, and get to know these people, but no. They continued walking into a part of the home Italia had never been to before. The hallways were barely lit by the flickering lights. The walls were made of stone, like something you'd expect to see in a med-evil dungeon. Italia looked around, and shivered. It was cold in the room._

_"Sit here."Ludiwg commanded in a tone the child had never heard before. She was frightened, and listened. She sat down in a hard, wooden chair. She looked beside her, and saw that the fat woman was tying her to the chair. Italia felt fear rush through as her eyes took in the room._

_The was a cage looking thing next to her with what looked like chain being linked to the wall. There was dried blood all over the cage, and the walls. She looked at the people, and saw their menacing grins. She noticed them sitting on bloody hay._

_"Now behave little one, and you won't get hurt too badly, you got it~."Italia shivered as Prussia whispered the words into her ears in a sickly sweet voice. His grip tightened on her shoulders making Italia wince in pain. She had no idea her uncle could be this strong._

_"Don't be such a sissy, Italia. That is nothing." Ludwig said coldly, nodding to the woman. The woman smiled, and roughly grabbed Italia by her chin, forcing the thin child to come closer to her, despite her restrictions. Italia felt the leather straps holding her down starting to go into her pale flesh. She felt something sticky, and liquid come from where the straps were digging into her flesh. She wanted to look, to confirm to what she already knew was there. The woman didn't give her a chance, and roughly made Italia look at her. Italia's eyes widened when she saw the shiny blade of a scirros come dangerously close to her eyes. Italia held her breath, afraid. However, the pretty woman smiled wickedly, and started to pet Italia's soft, blonde hair. Italia whimpered from fear, wishing that her uncle, or Ludwig would tell these women to stop. Or that the dream would end, and Italia could wake up, and be fine. But none of those tings happened._

_"Guys, stop teasing her. Just get on with it." Ludwig said with a wave of his hand as if he were bored of this display already. The fat woman looked at him, and nodded. Then back at the Italia._

_"You've got such pretty hair. I think it's time to cut it." The woman said, smiling again, and began cutting at her hair fastly, not taking the time to make sure it was even or anything. Italia whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt tears come to her eyes. She felt that this was just the begining."All done~! Look at your pretty new hair cut!" Italia looked into a mirror, and finally cried. Her hair was a completely mess. A two year old cutting her hair would have done better. The restraints were taken off her hands, she looked at her writs and saw the leather straps had indeed done their damage onto her skin. She whimpered in pain as she raised her hands, and touched her now absent bangs. _

_"Now, come along." The woman pulled at her writs. Italia cried out in pain, and then looked at her Uncle Prussia, and Ludwig. Her blue eyes met Germany's cold eyes._

_"I love you Daddy." She said through tears, smiling hoping he would say he loved her back. That he would tell these women to let her go. Instead all she got was a sneering smile._

_"Whatever, sure you do." Italia felt a painful tingle in her heart at the cold, jeering words. The woman lead her out, and into the bright sunshine. Italia cried as she found herself all alone. She looked around the unfamiliar driveway, and then ran as fast as she could down the street, while she heard someone yell after her..._

"Hey wake up!" Italia screamed, and jumped out of the bed, slapping the person who awoke her in the process. She heard a thump, and then a groan. However, Italia didn't register it right away. She felt the need to make sure that the dream was just a dream. She looked at her small writs, no damage done there. She smiled in relief, and then touched her bangs to make sure they were there, and intact. She then felt the rest of her hair. Nope, no damage.

"Oh!"Italia felt panicky as she finally registered the tiny amount of blood on her had. She felt fear rush through her as she rembered the dream., But, she then just looked over the edge of her bed to see who she had slapped. She had to stifle a tiny laugh. She was relived, but somehow she still felt like she was in that dream.

England was on the floor, holding his bleeding nose in a comical way. Italia looked at her hand noticing some blood, and began to freak out again as she registered the blood not as her own, but his.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Britain! Are you ok?"She asked, still panicking, and ran over to him to make sure he was ok. Britain looked at her, and sighed as he tilted up his head.

"It's ok. I've had worse happen to me." Italia sniffled slightly, and then nodded as she stood. She was beginning o get rational again, but still she couldn't help but feel the after affects of having a horrible dream that felt real.(we've all had those, admit it.) Britain looked at her, and felt a strange feeling of guilt as he noticed her on the verge of tears. Was she seriously feeling this guilty over slapping him? _'maybe I need to smile or say something cheery to make her feel less guilty.'_ He though as he sat up, and smiled at her."Hey, seriously. I'm ok. I've been through worse in my pirate days. Compared to that life, this broken nose is nothing." Italia looked at him, and smiled as her emotions suddenly changed. She was suddenly curious about his stories.

"You were a pirate? That's so cool!" She smiled widely, causing Britain to smile back softly.

"You didn't know that?" Italia shook her head slightly, still smiling widely."Heh, well maybe one day we could visit each other, and I'll tell you some stories."

"Ok!"Italia smiled widely.

"Hey, Britain, is she ok?"America asked worriedly, entering the room with a worried expression that matched his tone. Italia smiled, and nodded.

"I am now." Italia answered, chuckling slightly. America smiled in relief, and then looked at Britain, stifling a laugh.

"D-did she break your nose?"

"It's fine Alfred." He looked at Italia." C'mon, we better return you to Mr. Germany." Italia nodded slightly, and then helped Arthur up.

"Ok, let's go." She said softly.

**A/n:Well, this chapter seemed rather short, and not as good. actually, this nightmare Italia had was one that i had when i woke up. so i decide to write her having the same dream, only mine was with my family, Anyway, i had the same reaction as Italia. So, the dream is her with her conflicting feelings towards Germany. She knows he loves her, but at times she doesn't feel it. Like at the beginning of her dream when they're shopping, she knows he loves her, but she could feel something else too coming from him, which stems from her earlier mention of feeling left behind, and forgotten, but towards the end when he let s her get hurt, and she tells him she loves him, and he merely scoffs at her, and she runs away, is her feeling he no longer cares and she wants to get away before she gets hurt too bad. Yes, I'm actually thinking about her breaking away from Germany, the only question stand: should i be a full scale war? or should he let her go peacefully? how should i go about it? you guys let me know what you're thinking.. So, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Italia sees a surprise change at Germany's house. So, until next time, remember that Italian's cook the best, and that Japan is scary when he's angry. So, tune in for more next chapter, and enjoy what I have so far. Thanks to everyone who's stuck it out this far! You guys are awesome! Hasta La Pasta~!**


	24. Chapter 24

chapter twent y four

A/n:...My brother is such a jerk! * He stole my snuggie i got from my senior party and won't give it back! That asshole! *angry face* and on top of that! My most expensive pair of shoes are misisng, and i'm offically blaming him too!Becuase I can!...and the fact he always steals my crap because he's older, and thinks he can lay claim to anything he wants that's mine..That's exactly what he tells me when I tell him to stop stealing my things.*troll face*god my brother annoys me... Anyways, I'm sensing an end to this story coming up very soon. I'm not queit sure how to end it, os if anyone has any ideas, let me know~~! Anyways, enough of my rambling. You're here for the story.

Discalimer:You know...I still own nothing

Italia arrived back at Germany's place in a surprisingly good mood. Britian had asked Germany if perhaps she could stay with him sometime, because she was his daughter, and he wanted to get to know her better. Germany siad it was fine, but that he would wait for Italia to give the word because she was rather busy between her studies, and her now regualr visits to Belgium, her mother. Italia didn't mind that so much. She had gotten over his distrust for England, and was rather begining to like him.

"Now, don't be too surprised when you get inside."Germany said, unlocking the front door. Italia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"She aksed slowly. Germany smiled, and shook his head.

"You'll see."He stepped aside to let her in, and she was quickly overwhelmed by the delicous aroma of familiar cooking.

"Is that...Italy's cooking I smell?"Italia aksed slowly, looking back at Germany. He smiled just a tad wider, and nodded. Italia grinned widely, and ran inside. It felt like ages ago that Italy was last in this house. The smell was stronger as she walked into the kitchen, and suddenly she was hit with a flashback to he childhood days as she saw Italy smiling widely, rolling out dough on the counter, while a pot of steaming water boiled behind him. His lips moved, and, though Italia couldn't hear the words, she knew he was singingto himself.

Suddenly the bruenette looked up, and hazel eyes met hazel eyes as the two locked gazes. He smiled widely.

"Ve~Italia, is that you?"Said child smiled widely, and walked into the room slowly, as if she were afaird that she was dreaming.

"Italy, it's good seeing you!"Italia smiled, and ran into Italy, huging him tightly. Italy smiled, and knelt as he hugged the child back.

"Ve~~And it's good seeing you."He whispered into her hair, and then stood up as he stirred the pot. Italia smiled, and looked at the dough. She looked at Germnay pass by the kitchen. He looked at her, and nodded slightly.

'Thanks, for allowing me this private time with Italy.' She thought silently, and then smiled at Italy.

"How is everybody?"She asked. Italy nodded.

"Everybody's good at my place. Ve~ How have you been? Germany told me alot of what you've done."Italia tilted her head slightly.

"He...WHta did he tell you?" Italya shurgged, and then looked at the ceiling as if trying to remember.

"He siad that you're a very talneted artist, and then showed me some of your drawings, and he was right. You're very good."Italia blushed slightly at the complament."He also siad that you're a bit of a trouble maker, but I suppose all kids are rebelloius at one time or another."Italy smiled at her, and then went back to rolling out the dough."He also said that you're a good cook, and that you study very hard, and that you're working very hard to deveople your own nation, and you're growing up very fast..Though I can see that."Italia smiled, and then looked around the kitchen. She had always imagined all the things she would tell Italy when she saw him again, but now that he was actually there, in front of her, in real life, she found that she had nothing to say. He had a lot to say, that much Italia could see, but she had nothing to say to him. She just couldn't say anything. Italy, looked at her, his amber eyes searching hers for a moment, and then sighed. He could tell he was losing her intrest quickly."So...Germany told me he has been homschooling you. What things does he teach?"Italia shrugged, and looked back at Italy.

"The usual. He's teaching me to read, and write, and he's teaching me history, and science, and math, and things that will help me become a strong and powerful nation someday. Just the usual."Venezaino nodded slightly, and chewed on the inside of his cheeck as he thought of a way to keep the convosation going so that he didn't lose her intrest. However, before he could say anything, Italia looked at him, her eyes boring into his."So, why are you back?" She asked, keeping her gaze on him. Italy looked at her slightly surprised. Her tone sounded like she didn't want him back at all. Like somehow, his very prescene was disturbing her own, regualr routine, and she wasn't welcome to the intrudance at all.

"I..Well...I missed being here, and everything, so I guess Germany's trying to be friends again, but on his own terms."Italia nodded, and then yawned loudly, as if she had done it on purpose.

"Well, it's been nice talking, but I'm tired. I'm gonna go to my room,and catch up on my sleep. I'll catch you later, Italy."Italia waved as she left the looked at her, slightly surprised, as she walked striaght past him, and into her own room. He thought she'd be happy to see Italy. Ludwig shook his head slightly, and wlaked into the kitchen. Italy looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"Idon't think little Italia likes me anymore.""He tried to keep his voice happy, but Germany could still catch the sadness in it. Germnay cleared his throat.

"I'm sure it's just the trip she made coming back from America to here again. I'm sure once she gets some sleep, she'll be her usual talktive self." Italy nodded, comforted slightly by that thought...

However, Italia found herself unable to sleep. It was the same deal as when she was in New York, staying with America and Britian, however she didn't have the noise of the music to keep her thoughts queit. Instead, all the noise she had to focus on were the noises coming from outside. The gentle breeze blowing from the trees, the birds chirpping, or the other animals sccurring about. She also had the muffled voices coming from down the hall. She could bearly tell apart one voice from another. It still did nothing to calm Italia enough, relax her enough, that she was able to fall asleep.

Italia jumped slightly when she heard heavy footsteps by her door, and the door gently opened, and she quckly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh, she seems to still be she can have her dinner later than."Germnay whispered queitly, and then closed the door queitly behind him as he made his way back down the hall. Italia opened her eyes, and sighed heavily has she hooked her fingers together over her stomache. She sighed heavily, and turned on her side to face the window. Her stomache was begining to hurt, and she began to feel sick, though she had no idea why she was feeling that way.

"I'm probally getting sick. That would explain everything."She sauid outloud in a soft whisper, closing her eyes again in some hope that she would fall asleep.

"Ve~, Italia, you ok?"Italia slowed her breathing, making it shallow, so that it appeared that she was still sleeping."C'mon, I know you're still awake."Italia didn't say anything, and merely pretended to be still be sleeping. She didn't feel like getting up, and talking to anyone yet."Well dinner will be ready in the oven for you when your ready to come, and eat. Ok?"He gently patted her head, before leaving the room.

Italia sighed, and opened her eyes again when the door was closed again.

"I suppose Uncle Prussia will come in, and try to get me to eat next...If he's here today. He might not be."Italia mused to herself, and then shurgged, deciding she didn't really care."Uhh, my stomache."Italia groaned, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, and sitting up in bed. She held her woozing head, and felt another headache come on."Gott..."Italia muttered to herself, and then slowly got up, and started making slow, steady, queit foot steps to the bathroom. All she needed was a painkiller, and she'd be perefectly fine...

A/n: So...This chapter seemed rather short. See orginally, Italia had visited Britian at his palce, and snuck out, and ate something out in the wilderness that made her sick, but then I thought "Hey! Italia's a country! Countries get sick when their nation is having a problem with money. So, she should have some money issues, and not know what's going on cuz she's a new country!"So, yeah. She's going to be sick from money issues. SO what's in store for the next chapter? Well, Italia's sickness gets worse, and then when she gets better...There's a change in her that I'm sure some of you might not see coming. So tune in for more next time, and enjoy what I have so far, but until next time remember that Germans are gonna be Germans no matter where they go, and that it's dangerous nto use your cell phone when pouring gas into a gas tank. Don't beliveme? Watch Jeff Dunham's controlled chaos and youll see what I mean. Hatsa La Pasta~!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five:

A/n: Well...I have absoulty nothing to say..Nothing at all...Execpt my brother is leaving and he still wont give me my snuggie because he wants a freaking blanket with sleeves! * I don't know why my brother has to be such a jerk all the time! *

Disclaimer: Let me check the list of things I do own!...My car, check, my movies, yes, this story, yes, Italia...Yes...Let's see. No Hetalia on this list...Damn -_-

Italia fumbled through the medicine cabinet, not finding what she needed.

"Uhh, wo sum tuefel ist das scherzmittel? Hat jemand verdammt unterwegs oder was(1)?" Italia groaned one hand holding her stomach, while the other searched through the cabinet for the medication.

"Italia, you in there?" Italia jumped slightly at the sound of Gilbert's voice at the door." C'mon, and eat. West is worried about you. You never miss dinner!" Italia groaned, and searched through the cabinets again. "You ok? You better answer me before I bust down the door, and I know I'm right when I say that we both don't want that to happen because we both don't want to hear West lecture..Agian."

"Where's the pain medication? Did you guys move it again?" There was a slightly pause before he answered.

"Why do you need it?" He asked, and Italia could almost visual her uncle leaning against the door as if he were gonna run through it to get to her.

"I was sleeping, and woke up with a bad headache, and my stomach...It makes me feel like I'm gonna puke. So, where's the medication." As if to emphasize her point, she held her head as she began to feel dizzy again, not the Prussia could see her do so.

"West moved it into his bathroom. I'll go, and get you something if you go, and eat something. You know you can't take those pills on an empty stomach."

"If I eat something, I'll throw up." Italia warned as she opened the door. Prussia looked down at the child, and sighed as he shook his head.

"You look paler than usual. Do you have a fever?" He asked, kneeling down to her level, and putting an hand on her forehead." Well, you don't feel warm.." He mused. Italia moved her his hand away, and then started to walk to her room.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna rest. Forget the medication." Italia said in short, clipped tones again, and then closed her bedroom door behind her, and was barely able to make it to her bed. She flopped down on it, and closed her eyes as she finally was able to get some sleep.

She awoke sometime later, it was night time, but she could see the hall way light was on, and there was some muffled noises coming from the living room. Italia sighed, and got up unsurely, her legs shaky. She sighed, and held onto the bed frame to wait for the strange wave of dizziness to go away like it tended to do. When it did, she walked out of the room, and down the hall. She followed after the voices, hoping to find some sort of comfort from how she was feeling.

"Italia, what are you doing up? You should be resting." Germany stated, walking over to her fastly, and helping her to the couch. Italy looked at her, his eyebrows arched in worry.

"You don't look so good. Do you want something to eat?" Italia nodded slightly, and moved her body to walk to the kitchen, but Ludwig gently put a hand on her chest, forcing her to sit back.

"You get one free card. You can eat in here tonight. You don't look like you can make it to the kitchen." There was apart of Italia that wanted to prove him wrong, and get up to walk to the kitchen, but she sighed, and laid back in the couch, her eyes half closed as if she'd fall asleep at any moment. She wasn't feeling well enough to argue.

"Ve~~, I'll go get the pasta."Venezino left the room to get the food for the sickly child.

"I..I don't think I could eat much." Italia looked at her caretaker, speaking as if she were already apologizing for something she hadn't done yet.

"It's ok. You just eat as much as you can handel to eat at the moment. I'm sure Italy will finish the plate for you." Ludwig lovingly moved some of her blonde hair from her pale, clammy face. "Here, I'll go get you a blanket, and it'll keep you warm." Prussia said, leaving to room. Italia sighed, and closed her eyes. Germany sat beside her, and took her hand, gently rubbing soothing circles on her palm hoping it would sooth her just like it use to. Italia relaxed a little bit., and then opened her eyes as Prussia laid a blanket over her thin body, and Italy came back with some food. Italia sat up, and took the plate. She slowly began to eat, feeling awkward as she felt all the eyes on her. Italy sat on the other side of her, watching carefully as she ate. He was prepared to take the plate from her the moment he saw that she had had enough food.

Italia didn't speak much as she ate, only focusing on getting her body what she knew it needed, rather than actually being hungry. Italia didn't notice, but somewhere between her starting to eat, and finishing eating her portion of food, Ludwig moved from rubbing calming circle on her palm, to gently stroking her hair, and keeping it out of her sweaty face.

"So...What's wrong with you?" Italia shrugged slightly, and then coughed, pushing the plate away from her. Italy took the plate before it caused a mess, and then sat it beside him. He then turned his attention back to the sickly child, waiting for her to answer Prussia's question. Italia shrugged.

"I haven't been feeling good for awhile, it's just gotten worse since..Since I spent the night with Mr. America and Mr. Britain." Germany sighed, and shook his head. Prussia chuckled a bit.

"So, Eyebrows cooking made you sick did it?" Italia shook her head.

"I hardly ate. I wasn't feeling good. All I had was some weird looking fruit thingies Mr. America called it Pineapple. That's all I ate." The trio nodded, and then Germany sighed.

"C'mon, let's take you back to your bedroom." Ludwig scooped the child up from the seat with a slight groan from the effort, and then walked to her bedroom. Italia glanced at him, and then laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes, and letting herself being comforted slightly by the sound of his heart beating in his chest. He opened the door, which was slightly ajar, with his foot, and then walked her to her bed, laying her down on the soft sheets. He put a blanket over her body, and then sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking her pale face.

"You feel warm. I'll go get you a cool clothe." He said, standing up, and began to walk out of the room. Italia nodded slightly, and watched him leave. When she heard his footstep leave her room. She turned her head back to the window, and sighed heavily, closing her eyes slightly.

She wasn't aware of the time passing, but it seemed to tick by agonizingly slow. Finally, what seemed like days later, but it was only a few minutes later, Ludwig returned with a bucket of water, and a small towel. He turned on the light as he walked in, and sat the bucket down by her bed. He dipped the towel in water, rung it out, and then placed it on her head. Italia smiled slightly, and relaxed just a bit more. The cool rag made her face feel better.

"Ludwig?" She opened her eyes, and looked at him. He looked back at her, and nodded for her to continue. "Why am I so sick? It doesn't make sense for me to get sick so fast." Her caretaker nodded in agreement, and then made a face as he tried to think of a way to explain what was going on. He thought he would just answer in a simple way.

"Well, for a regular human it wouldn't make sense. However, you are a nation, a country, whatever you want to call it."

"What's the difference?" She asked, coughing slightly. Ludwig sighed, and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had missed this part in teaching her of becoming a good nation.

"Well, when our places are going through a tough time, we get sick. Something must have happened at your place to make you sick so fast, but don't worry about it. You just focus on getting better." Italia nodded, and closed her eyes again.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, Ludwig." She said softly, quickly falling back asleep.

"Yeah, Guten Nauct(2)."He said, raising up, and leaving the room, being sure to shut off the light as he walked out...

Italia's condition, after awhile, looked like it was going to get better after a few weeks in bed, but then it went downhill fast again. Britain called a few times, asking to see his daughter again, but each time Ludwig would make up an excuse saying that she couldn't go, and see him. Though, he did tell Belgium what was going on after she called.

"She doesn't look so good." She said worriedly, putting a rag on her child's head. Italia was deep in sleep, completely ignorant to what was going on around her.

"Yeah. She's been like this for a month now." Belgium sighed, and shook her head.

"Well, she has to get better sometime. It can't last forever." She stated, smiling softly. Germany nodded.

"No sickness ever does." Germany said, looking at her with worry.

Italia's sickness contained for a few more months, though it was never serious enough that Germany felt the need to actually call a doctor in. She started to get on the mend again, and once she started to get better, she got better very fast. Soon enough, she was able to continue her schooling, and even training. However, there was a change in her personality. She was more hyper, and engertic, and more opionated than she was before she got sick. She got opionated to the fact she would get stubborn, and be aurgementive. This new development caused Ludwig to get headaches, and finally just caved in, and let the child believe what she wanted to believe, even if it made no sense. He had learned early on when she had started to change to let her do, and believe as she please, if he wanted to avoid arguing with her.

Britain called a few times to see if Germany would let her come, and finally, after the third call, Germany decided to let her go.

"Why do I have to go?" Italia pouted, crossing her arms. Germany sighed.

"He fathered you. You should get to know him." Italia sighed, and shook her head.

"I don't like him, Ludwig. I don't want to go." Italia whined, looking away. Germany sighed, and shook his head.

"You don't like him because you aren't familiar with him. You've always been like that towards strangers. Remember how long it took you to warm to Austria, and Hungary?" Italia thought for a moment, and then looked back at him with a shrug.

"Actually, correction Ludwig, I still don't like Mr. Austria. He's an ass."Ludiwg sighed heavily, and shook his head.

"Watch the language, Italia. Besides, I thought you said you liked him." Italia sighed, and shook her head.

"No, I said I liked his music."

"Ahh, I see." Italia nodded, and chuckled slightly with Ludwig. But finally, she sighed heavily, and nodded.

"But I guess I'll go, and visit him. Who knows, maybe I'll like him better when I get to know him better." Ludwig smiled, and stood up, ruffling his daughter's hair slightly.

"That's the sprit. Now, go pack your things. We'll be leaving in the morning. " Italia nodded, sighed, and trudged her way into her room.

As was expected, Italia was up the next morning. In fact, she was wake by five in the morning. Ludwig took her to the airport where they waited a few minutes before Britain showed up. While they waited for him to spot them, Germany took the extra time to give her some pieces of advice.

"Remember to use your manners. Say please when you want some, and thank you when you receive the item. Make sure you use Mr. before addressing him, but when you're out in public amongst regular humans, use his human name. Stay quiet, and don't act the way you've been acting lately. He's way older than me so he's a bit more stuffier." Italia snickered slightly at the last comment. Ludwig smiled in amusement." Something funny about what I said?"

"I doubt there's anyone, human or not, more stuffier than you Ludwig. "She giggled again. Germany smiled, and shook his head.

"Are you listening, Italia?"

"Yes, Mr. Ludwig," She remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Be on your best behavior, you hear me." Italia nodded, and then smiled as Britain came into view.

"Well, Good Morning, how are you?"

"We are good." Germany answered, and then motioned to Italia. She gave Arthur her best smile, and bowed out of respect.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Kirkland. I hope the ride here wasn't that...Horrible." Italia smiled, and looked Britain in the eyes as she finished her sentence. She hoped her pointless didn't seem too...Forced.

Britain merely looked at the kid with slight confusion.

'I wonder why she's being overly nice. I got the impression she didn't like me. Maybe Germany spoke to her. Yes, that has to be.'

England smiled warmly, getting over the initial awkwardness of Italia being nice to him.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. Just a regular plane ride. Are you ready?" Italia nodded, and then looked at Ludwig with one last pleading look.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." He told her in German, and then nodded in Britain's direction." Take care of her. Call me if..if there's any problems."

"Right, I will." Britain said polity, and then looked at the child, who was still holding the overly pilte grin until Germany was out of sight. When he was out of sight, she dropped the smile, and suddenly looked annoyed.

"Let's get on the plane already." Italia mumbled, picking up her few bags, and walking towards the run away. Arthur sighed heavily, and followed after her.

'Seems she'll be a handful.' He thought as they took their seats on the plane.

A/n:So, my sister is having a baby! I just found that out! it makes me soo happy! Anyways, my brother left...And he still didn't give me my damn snuggie! * I'm pretty sure they have freaking snuggie's in Germany! Actually...I don't think I want it back when he comes back home XDD. Anyways, know it's a bit late, but I'm officially making a pairings in this. I think I might make Gerita(still debating) a pairing Spamano, USUK(also debating because I might want to make Belgium England a pairing)and oc course a oc pairing with Nicolai, and Italia. Because Nicolai may grow up looking like Romano, but he has Spain's personality, and he's very flirty. I kinda want to make him be a foil to Italia's personally, but I'm not sure how great a deal I'm doing with that. Let me know people! Anyways, right, the next chapter. Well, Italia spends some time with Brittan. I decided to add in her adventures with Britain in this story instead of making another story with those time included. I won't include all of them, just most of them within the next few chapters, just so it will prolong the story because I am growing more attached to this story, and then I will end the story.*sigh* Then, I'll take a break from Italia and work on some of other stories I have posted up here. So, what's in store for the next chapter, you ask? Well, Italia causes some trouble for Britain. What happens then? Well, he doesn't call Germany, cuz he thinks he can handle it on his own. What trouble does she cause, you ask? Well, you'll have to read to find out ;). So, until next time, please, please remember to never show bear skin around France(you never know what he might do*shiver*) and remember never, ever mention America's name to Russia(it makes him angry...and nobody wants an angry Russian running around... Unless you do, then go ahead and mention America to Russia...But don't come running to me for help cuz I'll just say I told you so...) And as always, Read, enjoy, and review if you want, nobody's forcing you to(unless they actually are...then I don't know what to do about that situation 0.o) Hasta La Pasta~~!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six:**

**A/n:Soooo...I'mma try and finish this ASAP! Let's just see how this turns out, Ja?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful creators, but I proudly claim Nicolai, and Italia!**

Italia was mostly quiet the whole plane ride. Britain tried to start a convosation with her several times, but she would shrug off his attempts, and look out the window.

"I've never been to England, much less London." Italia mused, smiling slightly. Arthur looked at her, and smiled with a nod.

"Well, you'll like it. It's very pretty." Italia nodded slightly.

"I heard so."Britan looked at her in surprise.

"Form who?" He didn't think that Germany would have told her about England's place. Italia smiled slightly, and shrugged.

"Mutti told me about your place. She said it was very nice, and she liked being there. She says she still visits you off and on."SHe glanced at Britian, who had finally registered who she was talking about.

"Yes, well...Bella is a very...Nice girl..Woman." Italia nodded slightly, and then looked back at the window with some excitement as the plane started to land in the run way. She looked around with curious green eyes, and smiled widely. It was indeed as beautiful as Belgium had told her it was there...

"Man, if I could live in a place like this everyday, I would." She smiled, and then grabbed her bags, and stood up."Ok! Let's get going!"She smiled widely, and then looked at Britain as he took a few bags from her.

"Here, let me help you with those."Itala shrugged, even if she was annoyed. She was use to being treated like some delicate flower by Germany, and Prussia...Especially by Prussia. Well, it was mostly Prussia, though Ludwig was prone to treating her like a delicate flower that would break at the lightest of touches.

_'Well...Ludwig did say to be nice.'_ Italia thought, and then followed the short man off the plane. He looked at her, and smiled slightly.

_'She seems much more...Calmer now than before we got on the plane. Hopefully she stays like this.' _Brittan thought as he popped the trunk to his car, and sat Italia's things in the back. He then smiled at her.

"Right-o then! Let's get going." Italia nodded, and opened the door, getting in the seat next to Brittan, and quickly fell asleep when he began driving. He looked at her a few times, smiling softly.

_'Poor thing, she looks so tired. Well, duuh! Of course she's tired! That's why she fell asleep so quickly!'_ He looked at her, smiling gently as he heard a gentle _snoo, snoo _coming from her slightly parted, o-shaped, pink lips.' She_ sounds like a newborn snoring.' He_ thought, frowning slightly as they came into the rough driveway. Italia groaned, the bumps waking her from her peaceful slumber, and looked around in a daze, rubbing her eyes to wake her up faster.

"We're here? Already?" She said through a yawn.

"You slept for three hours." Brittan said amusedly, opening the door for herself, and then himself. Italia looked at the door, and then shook her head, getting out, and following him as he got her bags. Again, she didn't object.

She looked at the spacious yard filled with flowers, and trees. She smiled to herself, ad then followed Britain as they walked up stairs that looked like they belonged to some rich, and famous persons house. However, the house was styled that way. It was a huge mansion set in this beautiful scenery.

_'Guess it won't be all that bad here. It's beautiful. More pretty than I thought it was going to be.' She_ thought as she contained to follow Britain up stairs. Fancy. It was like this whole house was designed to make the person feel both comfortable, but remind them that they were in a rich persons home. Maybe even royalty home.

"This will be your room. "Brittan said after a period of silence, and after climbing many stairs. Italia smiled at the door. It was painted white, with a golden knob." I had it redone recently, so..."Brittan didn't finish, he merely left it hanging as he opened the door. Italia smiled as she walked in, and took a look around the new room.

It was huge, probably five times the size of her regular room, with plenty of windows that let so much sunshine in through the lacey curtains, that it felt like Italia was still outside. The curtains were tied back, and tied to the wall. There a huge bed, probably twice or so the size of her bed at home, with lightly colored bed sheeting, and a light blue, thick blanket with matching pillow cases. There was a desk on the far end of the room, and adjacent to it was a closet, and next to the closet was a big, olden styled thing(can't remember what it's called at the moment, so if anyone knows what I'm talking about, please, dear god tell me!) where it looked like she could hang her jackets, and shirts, and things like that. Next to her bed was a night stand, with a lamp. By the door was a huge bookcase, scattered with books of different kinds. On the desk was a small radio. Good, at least she could listen to music to keep her from dying of bordrum.

"Wow...It's big." She said out loud with a smile. England nodded, and then shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well...Do..Do you need help settling in at all?" Italia shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be ok. I think I just might rest before I start to unpack. When's dinner?" She asked, looking at him. Britain shrugged." Well, I could always cook something-"

"Don't be ridicouls. You're my guest. I'll just cook up some fish and chips." Italia nodded, and then yawned slightly.

"Ok...I'll go rest now." Italia said as she walked over to the bed, and plopped down, immedtaly falling asleep. Britain looked at her a moment, and then nodded, setting her suitcases by the bookcase, and then silently closing the door as he walked away.

Italia slept right through dinner, but England didn't bother to wake her, not after the last time he did that very same thing. However, Italia awoke the next day, wide awake, and ready for breakfast. However, she took her time getting ready. She chose a white tang top, being sure to wear her bra, and then chose a pretty skirt. She placed her socks on, and then brushed through her hair before heading out the room. However, when she got out into the hallway, she realized something...She had no idea where the hell to go!

She panicked, looking around while biting her lip. Luckily the confusion didn't last long. Britain walked up the stairs, and smiled at her.

"Oh good. You're up. Are you hungry?" Italia nodded, smiling. Brittan smiled, matching Italia's grin." Good, very good. C'mon. Follow me to the kitchen." Italia nodded, and then followed him down the stairs, and down another hallway.

Britain opened a door, and mentioned her to go in. Italia walked in, and smiled. The kitchen was just as spacious, and awesome as the rest of the house.

"Everything in your home is so pretty, Brittan." Italia complemented with a genuine smile. Britain smiled, and nodded.

"Well, thanks. Here, sit down, and I'll get you some food." Italia nodded, and then sat at the table, waiting for her food.

After a few minutes, Britain smiled, and brought Italia...Something...She wasn't sure what it was considering how black, and burnt it was.

_'Be polite...'_She heard Ludwig chastised her in her head. Italia smiled, and looked at Brittan.

"Yummy!"SHe laughed, and took a bit, immediately freezing in her chewing. She had never tasted anything so bland, burnt, and disgusting in her life! However, Italia smiled through the nastiness, and chewed fastly without saying anything.

"So...You ate it all? Normally people can't stand eating my food." He observed, taking her plate. Italia laughed nervously, and then looked around the room. It was pretty nasty, but Ludwig had told her it's rude not to eat what other people made for her when she visited her house. So, she would eat anything. Even something this disgusting. In fact, she wasn't going to insult his food, because she knew that was also very rude to do.

"I've had worse food." Italia chuckled nervously, looking back at him. It was a lie, he knew that by the expression on her face, but he said nothing. He merely smiled in appreciation, and sat back down beside her. Italia smiled slightly, and then looked at the table.

"Are. Are you still hungry?" Italia shook her head, and then smiled.

"So...Can we go outside, and play football? Can we? I haven't played much recently, and I kinda miss it, and it's soo pretty outside. So can we? Can we go out, and play some football?" Britain looked outside, and sighed heavily. He, too, would have liked to go out, and play some soccer but...

"Sorry, Italia, I'd love to, but have you looked outside?"

"Huh?" Italia glanced, and sighed in disappointment. Dark clouds were starting to loom in.

"It looks as though it will storm soon. I think it's best if we do something indoors...Do you play any boardgames?"Italia smiled, and nodded.

"A little. What games do you have?"

"Not many, I'm afraid. The only ones I really have are the ones America brings over when he visits." Italia tilted her head slightly. Brittan looked at her, and smiled.

"What's with the face?" He asked. Italia looked at him again, and shrugged.

"I didn't know Mr. America visits you...Do you two have the same special friendship that Ludwig and Italy shared during the war?" Britain blushed wildly, and looked at her, laughing the way he does when he's uncomfortable. Italia looked at him, confused. "Uhh, what's so funny?" SHe asked, not reading his atmosphere as well as she normally does.

"Ahaha, I was just, umm, wondering what you meant is all. Yes, what kind of, umm, special friendship are you talking about?" Italia blinked for a moment, confused even more. Where there different kinds of special relationships?

"Uhh, umm...I don't know...What special friendship are you talking about?" Britain laughed nervously, and then shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Italia sighed, and then nodded.

"Umm, ok?" She said a bit confusedly, looking away. Brittan narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering...Just what was she talking about?

"Uhh, hey, listen-"

"I'm gonna go unpack...Or something...In the room...If I can find it...Bye!" Italia said quickly, and walked out of the room.

"Uhh, hey wait up! Don't you want any help-"

"IF I WANTED HELP, I WOULDA ASKED YA TO HELP!" She shouted from the top of the stairs before landing with an Ooof! on the stairs. Brittan looked at her, and then sighed, and quickly went over to her, helping her up when she didn't move for a few minutes. "I coulda gotten up on my own!" She yelled, swapping her arm away, and glaring as she groaned, and got up." Go away!" Italia yelled, running up the stairs again, and turning a corner. Britain sighed, and shook his head.

"I can't exactly go away. This is my house." He answered a bit late, but went to do his own thing somewhere else.

Italia finally found her room after ten minutes of searching, and closed the door behind her as she looked at her bags. She sighed heavily, and then began to unpack. Unpacking after a trip always calmed the child's mind, though she had no idea why that was. She supposed it was because it gave her time to think, though that wasn't always a good thing.

About an hour after she finished unpacking, but that didn't mean she had everything put away, Britain knocked on her door. Italia sighed, and sat down the shirt she was currently folding. She looked at the door.

"You can come in." She said in the most polite voice she could muster. A second later, the door opened, and Britain cautiously poked his head in. He spotted her, and smiled slightly, opening the door some more, and walked in. Italia narrowed her eyes in distrust at the smile, something was slightly off about it, and then went back to folding her shirt.

"You were up here awhile by yourself, I got kinda worried."H e explained, as if he were apologizing for something he had done. Italia didn't answer, and merely contained to fold her clothes, sorting them out in different piles depending on their climate kind(like warm, hot, cold, rainy sunny, those type of things), and color, and also by the ones she liked most, and the ones she could do without. The latter being on the very bottom.

"You don't hafta apologize. I went up here by my own free will." Italia replied annoy idly after a few moments of silence. Britain nodded, and cleared his throat. Italia glanced at him, momentarily stopping her progress." Is there something you wanna say?" She asked him, to which he shook his head, and smiled.

_'He sure likes to smile at me alot...Weird. Whatever.'_ Italia thought and went back to folding, and sorting.

"You're awfully quiet. Germany had told me that since you got over your sickness you've become quiet...Loud, and obnoiuxous. I was expecting a little minture America running around, and causing trouble for me." He laughed a little mixed with both being uncomfortable, and trying to show he was joking. Italia shrugged slightly.

"Well...Ludwig told me to be nice, and respectful, so maybe I decided to tone it down for you." Italia retorted curtly, her eyes narrowing slightly, not that England could see it. Not that she cared if he did or didn't see her slight glare.

"Well, he didn't tell me you'd be like this.."

"It's not just you...Don't feel so special." Italia curtly replied, causing annoyance in England.

"Well...I just came in here to say that I'm sorry, but I forgot America was suppose to vis-"

"So what? I'm a guest, remember? I don't really have a say if someone else come sor not. It's none of my business." She interrupted him, which again caused annoyance in England.

"Right...Well...I'll go now." He said, rising up from the bed, and walking out before he said something he knew he would regret saying later.

Italia sighed, and relaxed when she heard the door close behind Britain. She sat down the pants she was folding, and sighed heavily, bowing her head.

"Wonder when Mr. America's coming?" She mused, looking at the pants. Normally, she was very fast at this, but she was going very, very slow...Just to avoid any communication she would have with the island nation. "Oh well, guess I'll know when I hear his voice." She said with a shrug.

Just like she had said, three hours later, she finally tuned in to America's voice as he called out for," The British dude!"

_'He must be sleeping.'_ Italia thought, as she got up, and walked down the stairs. She looked over the railing at America looking around before looking at the stairs where Italia was watching him. Italia blushed, and quickly looked away. America looked at he, and tilted his head slightly as he took a better look at her. After a moment, he shook his head, and smiled widely.

"Hey! Do you know where Britain's at?" He asked. Italia shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't seen him since I went to my room a few hours ago...Why do you need him?" She asked, crossing her arms. America looked at her, unsure of how to answer for once, and then laughed. Italia raised an eyebrow, and shook her head.

_'And England expected me to act like this idiot?'_ She thought as she turned, and was prepared to walk back up the stairs.

"Yeah, now I remember you! So, Ole Germany finally let you come over?"

"No, I'm just a figure of your imagination Mr. America. I'm not really here." She said sarcastically, rolling he eyes. America looked at her, and sighed.

"Are you ok?" She looked at him upon hearing the concern in his voice.

"I'm just peachy...Why do you car anyway?" 0She glared, eyeing him slightly.

"Just wondering." He answered. Italia sighed, and was about to turn when Britain entered through the back door. He looked at the two, and then smiled. Italia sighed, and sat the middle stair.

"Good to see ya both getting along."Britan chuckled, and then looked at Italia who merely looked bored, or pissed..Or in her case, it was both. Britain dropped the smile, and shook his head." Or maybe not. Italia, are you hungry?" Italia looked at him, straightening slightly before slumping back down.

"Nope."She answered cupping her face in both of her hands. Alfred looked between the two, and then smiled as he looked at Italia.

"If you don't want to eat his crap cooking, I could cook you up something." America offered. Brittan rolled his yes.

"I doubt she'll want something form you. Everything you cook ends up with grease in it."

"Better than being burnt." The two agued for awhile about whose cooking was worse. Italia sighed, and got up. She walked back to her room without saying much else to either auguring nation. She really missed her Ludwig...

**A/n:So, like I said a while back...I think haha...Anyways, Italia's time is suppose to be a filler type of thing, but now I'm thinking it'll just be the end after another chapter or two after she returns home to Germany. So, as always...I hoep you guys enjoy my crap! Anyways, what's in store for the next chapter? Will Italia ever get over her home sickness? Will she actually begin to like Britain(which I never understood why in every fic about nation's having kids, why England's kid always have a problem with him XD haha not bagging on anyone cuz I'm also guilty of this XD) and America after getting to know them better like Germany said she would? Or will she continue to dislike them for a reason she can't really explain? Will she show her trouble making side(Let's all blame her Uncle Prussia for that one shall we?), and cause trouble for Britian?Well, you know what you have to do to get them all answered, right? You have to tune in for more! So, until then, remember when talking to Brits, they will ramble, and that never give Germans red roses unless you want a huge misunderstanding(look it up if you're wondering what I'm talking about). Hatsa La Pasta~!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven:**

**A/n:Seriously, I'm wondering how this has extended exactly six chapters longer than my hand written version XD Stupid question! I know how this has happened, and I have nobody to blame but myself XD Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far! I know it's been a long, painful, tiring journey(or is that just me?) but you guys are so Prussia for sticking with me this far~~!**

**Disclaimer:I think we all know it, but I'll say it anyways...I...OWN...NOOOTHHINNGG!**

So, it was awhile, but Italia did manage to come out of her shell a bit on her third day of being with Britain. She had figured that they, at least her and Britain, should be on good terms considering all the facts she had about him. So the next day, she made a vow to try to be nice...Well as nice as she could be towards a stranger's for America, who had stayed over for those few days, she wasn't sure how to feel about him. So, she tried to keep her distance the best she could.

"Well, it's good to have you not be so..."Britain paused, searching for the words he wanted to use. Italia giggled slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said simply, picking at the food that Britain had cooked her.

_'I really should have gotten up when Mr. America awoke me so that I could have cooked my breakfast.'_ She thought as she held her breath, and started chewing. She didn't taste the food, and rather just chewed fast, and swallowed with out saying much.

"Well, today's a nice day." America commented, looking out the window. Italia smiled, happy for good weather.

"It's a nice day. We should spend it outside." Italia said with a smile.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Britain asked. Italia glanced at him, then America, and then out the window again.

_'I want to go home.' Italia_ thought, and then sighed.

"How about a little...soccer?" Italia had learned that's what Americans call footbol, but she wasn't sure why. Their football had nothing to do with their feet.

"Sounds totally awesome dude! C'mon! Let's go!" America yelled excitedly, jumping up from the chair, and hurriedly walking out of the room. Italia sighed, and shook her head.

_'Hard to believe Mr. England raised an idiot.'_ Italia thought, and then got up, and followed behind America.

An hour later, England was sitting by a window, watching in amusement as the child continually beat America in soccer. Alfred hated losing at anything, so it amused the Brit to watch these two play a game that could have a winner, loser, or, Americas' greatest irritancy, no winner or loser at all. After another hour of watching them, he went to go make some lunch. He knew she'd be hungry when she got back.

About thirty minutes later the door slammed open. Britain jumped slightly, and then smiled as he heard stomping, and Italia giggling.

"What's wrong America?" Britain teased as he walked in, trailed by a smirking Italia.

"I bet America four times." Italia laughed slightly, and then nudged America. America glanced at the child, and sat in a chair, sulking. Italia smirked just a bit wider, and sat in a chair next to him.

"It wasn't four times. It was three times, and the last one doesn't count." He mumbled. Italia glared.

"Well if you hadn't cheated-"

"I didn't cheat!" America argued. The two glared at each other before Britain broke up the staring contest by setting some food in front of Italia. Italia looked at him, and then at the food. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't burnt or anything. America looked from the child to Britain. "Dude, you have anymore? I'm totally starvin." Italia rolled her eyes, and dug into the food, tuning the other two men out. She was surprised that the food didn't taste all the bad, probably because it wasn't burnt like she expected it to be.

"Well, you're eating much better than I thought you would." Italia glanced at Britain, and then shrugged.

"Well..."_ 'Don't be insulting, don't be insulting, don't be insulting.'_ Italia chanted in her mind." Well...I'm hungry." Italia answered quickly, taking another bite. America looked at her, smiling slightly. He knew what she was really thinking.

_'Nice save kid.'_ He thought, and pushed his plate as he finished eating. Italia, almost a second later, pushed her plate back, and then looked between the two men, who were looking at each other. After a moment, Britain looked back towards the child smiling slightly.

_'Gott, it's like they were having a mental convosation with each other.' Italia_ thought, rolling her eyes.

"Italia, I did promise you to tell you some stories when I saw you again. Would you like to hear some?" Italia immedtaly perked up, and smiled widely.

"Yeah." She said excitedly, raising, and followed the two men out into Britain's spacious living room.

Italia sat on the ground, sitting criss-crossed style as she listened to both Britain and America tell exciting tales. America told of his cowboy days, and of his life during the Roaring Twenties, which Italia particularly liked, while Britain mostly told of his pirate days, which Italia also liked quiet a bit.

Eventually, though, Italia yawned, and she rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness from her eyes. She didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Come on, we should get you to bed. You seem tired." Britain commented. Italia shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She yawned, and then blushed slightly when she noticed Britain raising an eyebrow at her." But...Ok, I'll go to bed." Italia said walking pas the Brit, and into her bedroom.

Britain and America stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the child as she made her way up the stairs.

"She seems to like history.. Especially when it comes from you, Britain." America smiled at his once Big Brother. Britan smirked, and nodded.

"Well…I am her father. O f course she wants to hear about me."He said with a slight cock of his head..

Italia didn't sleep that night. She was restless. Her mind raced with everything that Britian, and America had shared with her. Italia began to wonder about the things her country would go through. What kind of things she would have to share with younger nations that would surely arise in her lifetime.

She dreamed about the day she would get away from the control of everyone, and be on her own for once in her life. What kind of government would she have? She mulled it over in her mind.

She could be a democratic society, like , or she could have a system similar to England. The congress is the real power, the king/queen just enforce it. Or she could do something similar to what Japan had before ww1. A monarchy. The more she thought of having a king/Queen have absolute rule over her country, the more she liked it. She had the belief that regular people should have no say in what the government does. That should be left only to those who are smart enough to know what they're talking about….

Italia also thought seriously, for the first time ever, other things about her country. She thought about things that would be allowed in her country, and things that would be banned. She knew that she would ban drinking. She hated being around drunks. Though, she also thought about other things.

She thought about her currency. She knew that since she was use to the German currency, then that would be her currency in her country. But one thing stood. She knew she would remain shut off from the world, and would not import or export to any other countries. She just didn't want to owe anything to anybody for anything.

She also thought about other things that weren't related at all to her country. She thought about her family, her ever expanding family. She missed her Ludwig greatly, in more ways than one. She thought about the way he use to be, the w ay he was with her before the war ended, and before Italy had left him the first time. She missed that Ludwig. She wanted that Ludwig back more than anything.

Italia also thought about Venezaion. He was back. How could she feel about that? What if he left again? If he left again, she feared what that would do to her Ludwig. She knew how he felt about him. They were very good friends. She didn't want her Ludwig getting hurt again. She also thought about the other countries that she was involved with. She thought about Hungary, Austria, France, Spain, Nicolai, America, England, and her mother Belgium.

The more she thought about those people, the more she began to question her descion on being closed off from the world. What about all those people? Could she really just not talk to them? Leave them behind like she didn't care about them? There was nothing she could do about Prussia. He would bust down her front door, and force her to talk to him. She wanted to still talk to Germany. He would nothing against her. But she couldn't bring herself to actually accept that she would eventually need him. She knew that, but Italia wouldn't go to him, or anybody for anything. She already decided that.

Night passed, and she fell asleep somewhere around midnight. America awoke her some hours later, and she deiced to make breakfast for herself, and America, and Britain. Maybe then he could see that she was perfectly fine about cooking. When Britain awoke, he was surprised to see America up. He wasn't surprised about Italia. He knew she was an early riser. But America? He was always up by noon, if England was lucky.

Then, the smell hit the old nation. The wonderful smell. It smelt like Belgium's cooking. Then, he watched as the child went over to the stove.

"Please, sit down. Breakfast is almost done." Arthur blinked for a moment, and then sat down o a chair. He looked at America, silently asking the question. America shrugged.

"he likes cooking." He mouthed. Arthur nodded, and then smiled as Italia sat food in front both of the older nations. England smiled, and dug into it, as did America. England immediately smiled. It was amazing! He smiled at her.

"This is amazing!"He complemented, looking at her. Italia blushed at Arthur's complement

"Thanks." She said, turning away. She busied herself with preparing a plate.

Suddenly, Britain's phone rang. Italia jumped slightly, and then looked at said nation as he pulled it out. He stared talking, but Italia tuned him out. He looked at Italia, and nodded, shutting the phone.

"Italia, pack. You're leaving today. Spain and Romano are on their way to get you." Italia looked at Brittan.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Something's happened to Prussia." Italia gasped, and dropped the plate. It clashed onto the floor.

**a/N:oh noo! What's happened to prussia? Well give ya a spoiler, he's realy sick! How did that happen? Tune in next time, and find out! So, what's in store for next chapter? More angst. Italia might lose a family member! So, until next time, remember it's stupid to hold a grudge for forever, and make pasta not war~! Hatsa la pasta~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty eight:**

**A/n: So, I have nothing new to say haha**

**Disclaimer:why wont you people leave me alone about this? I own nothing!**

Italia sat outside the hospital room where her Uncle was, trying to do anything to keep her mind off of what was going on. Nobody was willing to tell her anything, Ludwig would occasionally look at her, and rub her back soothingly, or pat her head gently. Italia would glance at him, and they would make eye contact. She would see the clear worry, and distress in his eyes, but his face remained calm. " Ve~~He's going to be fine. No need to worry." Italy would say occasionally, but he even fell into uncharastic silence. Italia looked at the clock that was hung on the wall. It clicked by painfully slow. She could almost hear the tick toking almost painfully loud. She whimpered slightly, and moved closer to Germany. He looked at her, and gently wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her arm gently. Italy looked at the two, and then at Italia. He frowned slightly when he noticed her eyes closed tightly, and her hands covering her ears. Italy leaned in, and gently stroked his back. She looked at him, and smiled. "Ve~, do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked, still rubbing her back. Italia looked at him, then up at Germany. "It's up to you." He said with a shrug. Italia looked down, and then at Italy, nodding slightly. "Ve~, c'mon." Ludwig gently lifted his arm above he child's head, and then motioned for her to follow Venezaino, who had stood up, smiling slightly. Italia didn't move for a moment, and then followed after Italy wordlessly. The two walked down the hall for a while without saying much. Italia noticed that they had passed the kitchen area, but she didn't care. She knew Italy was merely trying to get her away from this stressful situation. "Italy, what's going on?" She asked gently, looking at him. Italy looked at her, smiling softly. "It's nothing, Italia." She pouted, and shook her head. "I wanna know. Please tell me Uncle Prussia is going to be ok." Italia felt tears pricking at her eyes. She had a bad feeling about what was going on with her Uncle. Italy looked at her, noticing her tears, and then stopped walking. He knelt in front of her, and put a hand on her shoulders. Italia sniffled, and looked at him. He looked uncharastically serious. "Italia, I'm not going to tell you he's gonna be ok cuz I don't know. Sometimes, this kind of thing happens to a country, and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm not going to tell you he's going to be ok, because I'm not going to be the one lying to you." Italia sniffled, and then rubbed the tear away from her eyes. Italy sighed, and pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her lightly, and kissed the top of her head." I know what you're going through. I felt the same thing when my Grandpa Rome...Died." He said softly, nuzzling her hair. Italia sniffled again, and let out a shaky breath. "So...Is Uncle Prussia gonna die?" She asked softly. She bit her lip, waiting for an answer. "I..I don't know." He said softly, rubbing her hair." He might. Sometimes this happens to a country. They die." "Why?" She asked, gripping his shirt. Italy sighed, guilt rising up in him immedtaly. He always hated to see her cry. "Because sometimes a country gets weak. Things happen, and they die. It's not anybody's fault." He said softly, trying to calm the child." If something does happen to Prussia, you shouldn't cry. He wouldn't want you to be sad about him, would he?" Italia thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, he'd probably haunt my ass, and tell me how unawesome I am for crying over him. Then, he'd haunt me every day, and make me smile, and laugh until I'm happy, and then leave." Italy chuckled a bit, and nuzzled her a bit. "Good. Just think about that, and you won't be sad. Don't think about the bad times, like this, think about the good times." "Is that what you did with your Grandpa?" She asked softly, looking up at him. Italy froze for a second, and then smiled down at her. His amber eyes met her hazel eyes, and he nodded. "Yeah, I did. I thought about the times we painted, and sang together. I thought about the stories he would tell me, and the things he'd teach me. I thought about all the good times." Italia nodded slightly, and then sniffled again. She wiped her eyes, and then looked back at the hospital. When had they gotten outside? "I wanna go inside now. "Italy nodded, and stood up, taking her hand, and taking her in. When they had gotten back to their area, Ludwig had already gone into the room where Gilbert was being held. Italia waited outside the room while Venezaino went in with Ludwig. Italia just couldn't bring herself to go into the room. After a few moments, Ludwig poked his head out of the door, and looked at her. "He's awake."He said softly. Italia's head immedtaly shot up. She smiled slightly. "Is he ok?"She asked excitedly. "He wants to see you."He said, ignoring her question. Italia frowned at that, but got up, and followed him inside the room. Italia cringed at the entire room was white. She looked back at her Uncle, and immedtaly felt her heart drop down to her stomach. He was paler than usual. His dark red eyes had a haze to them as if they were far away. In fact, he didn't look like he really recognized anyone. He looked at Italia, and smiled slightly. Italia smiled warmly, and went to him. "Keseskesekese, West told me. Told me you were worried Lil' Awesome, but I'm going to be ok…"Italia nodded, smiling softly. He looked at her, and again his eyes looked far away." I'm going to get as close as I can to death, punch him in the face, and run back like hell." He laughed again, coughing up blood. Italia gasped, and moved her hands to help him, but froze. She wasn't even sure what she could. So, she merely pulled her hands back, and held her breath as he coughed again. Ludwig walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulders in a comforting manner. Italia looked at her Uncle as he closed his eyes again, and then opened them as if he had forgotten something. He looked at his little Brother." Don't…Don't forget to give her that thing West.." He whispered softly. Germany nodded. "I won't brother." He said. Prussia nodded, and turned his head. "Good…If you don't…I'll…I'll come and haunt your ass." Prussia said closing his eyes again. Italia looked at him, Afraid. She looked at Germany, who had finally let some emotion show. Italia looked back at her uncle, and almost cried. She couldn't see his chest rising anymore. Ludwig looked at her, and then at Venezaino, nodding slightly. The Italia came, and tapped her on the shoulder. Italia looked at him, some of her tears running down the side of her cheeks. She shook her head. "No.. I wanna stay…"She said, looking back at Prussia. Italy nodded in understanding, and then shrugged slightly when Ludwig glared at him. Italia sniffled, and stroked her Uncle's cheeck. She didn't want to lose him. "He's going to be ok." Ludwig promised, squeezing her shoulders gently. She looked at him, and nodded slightly before looking back at her uncle. Many memories ran through her mind. She remembered when they got into Germany's journal, and they read together. She remembered all the gifts he would buy her, all the things he told her, and all the times he let her have things that her caretaker would never allow her to have. She remembered the candy he'd buy, the times he'd sneak her away to see Nicolai, the times he'd teach her to bad things, or he'd get something about Italy from Spain. She remembered all those things, and sincerely hoped he would be ok. However time went on. Three weeks, to be exact, and soon enough Italia had lost another member of her precious family. Only this time, this person was surely never coming back. The funeral for her lost Uncle was held a few weeks later. All the countries attended. Each offered their condolences to the Germanic family. Belgium attended, and so did Britain. Each stood by their child, offering their own way of comfort, though the child showed no signs of being sad by what happened. She felt numb about the whole thing. It felt like she was in a dream. But she knew she wasn't. She knew this was the real deal. It wasn't until a few weeks later, when she found a present from him to her in her bedroom that she was cleaning that it fully hit her. The present was wrapped the way he always wrapped her presents. It was a blue, shiny paper. "Why are all my presents wrapped in blue? I'm not a boy!" She remembered saying to him on the morning of her fifth birthday. Prussia smirked, and rubbed the childs head slightly, in a teasing manner as he laughed his character laugh. "Cuz everyone knows blue is the most awesome color there is!"He said, laughing. Italia made a face. "I think it's red, the color of passion." Prussia chuckled, and shook his head. "Now, now, don't tell me you're gonna be another France." "EWWW!" She yelled making a face. Prussia laughed again, and then rubbed her head. "Now, are you gonna open it, or am I taking the present back?" "I'LL OPEN IT! I'LL OPEN!" She yelled, digging into the gift. She looked inside, and smiled widely. "I LOVE YOU UNCLE PRUSSIA!" She yelled, hugging both him, and the new doll. It was the same one she had been begging her Ludwig to buy her for months. Prussia laughed again, and hugged her back. "Well, I knew how much you wanted it, Lil Awesome."He said softly, resting his head against hers. The memory bought tears to Italia's eyes. She carefully un did the warpping, and thank goodness she did. Inside the wrapping paper was a note. It was addressed to her, but she could easily tell who it was by the messy handwriting. Did Prussia write this in a hurry? She opened it, and read it. Lil Awesome, You better enjoy this gift, Seriously, you have no idea the pain I had to go through to get this. I had to go to that damned America, and ask for this to be made especially for you. Your lucky he likes you cuz you're fucking Brit's kid. Weird isn't it? Anyways, I don't think I'll be around when you get this, which is why I'm having West give it you. And if you don't get this, I'll haunt his ass until he does. Anyway, I hope you know how much I love you. No matter what, you'll always be my Lil Awesome minion. Happy Birthday. Ps-Blue is more awesome than red because awesome me says s, and everyone knows Awesome is always right. Isn't that rule number one? Pss-Remember rule 2 in case rule one is wrong, look at rule one again ~Awesome me. The irony of the letter made Italia laugh a bit, and she gently sat it on her desk. He opened the box up, and gasped. It was an assembly desk, something to had to piece together, and it had many artist things like pens pencil's, paper, ect. In it. She smiled widely, and looked back at the note. Then, her smile fell as she realized something. She would never be able to thank him. She wouldn't be able to touch hi, and hug him. She could never talk to him again. She would never again hear him loudly wake her up in the mornings. She'd never be able to do bad things, and let Prussia take the fall like he always did. She'd never hear him loudly proclaim everything he touched, or did to be awesome. She'd never again see him smirking as he annoyed the holy hell out of his younger brother by peeing in his beer or something. She'd never again have him do fun things with her. She would never listen to him complain about his hunger, and make her cook. She'd never have pointless, silly agreements with him. She would never again be able to do all the old things she used with him. Never argue with who gets the mail. Nothing. All that was gone. In the past. Never to come back. The relaztion of what she had lost, bought new tears to her eyes, and she finally broke down, and cried heavily. She would never see her precious Gilbert again, and she never really got a chance to say good bye! That's what hurt her the most. She never really got to say good bye. She got her stuffed bear from her bed, the one he had bought her, and dubbed it awesome bear, before giving it to her, and hugged it tightly to her chest. It was weird, in a way, because she felt the more tightly she hugged it, that maybe she'd have her chance to say goody bye…

**A/n:*hides from all Prussia fangirsl* DON'T KILL ME! But I felt like I had to do this. I was thinking about something similar that happened to me when I was young, and I wanted to vent it all out. So don't kill me for killing Awesome~! Anyways, The next chapter will be another time skip, probably to end the story, so don't really expect much from the next chapter. Anyways, what's in store for next chapter? Well, time skip time~! To Italia's teen years. What year is it? I'll let you figure that one out ;). I might do Italia's freedom thingy as another seprate story. Any thoughts about it? Give em to me baby! Wow..that was dirty. So until next, time, enjoy, review, whatever~! Hatsa la Pasta~!**


	29. Chapter 29

**chapter 29:**

**A/n: I apologize if this seems rushed ending or something, but I felt it was going on too long, and I wanted to end it fast. Anyway, I hope you guys find this to be satisfactory ending.**

**Discalimer:I'm not gonna say it cuz we all know it *sticks tongue out***

So, time went on, and Italia's life went on. She eventually moved out from Germany's home when she found it getting too lonely. A few years after Gilbert died, Germany had a child with Italy, though nobody was surprised with that, and surprisingly enough the child looked like a good mix between the two. She had Germany's beautiful sky blue eyes, but Italy's beautiful brown hair that was curly, and even had his curl. The had named her Analisa. Italia felt too lonely as most of the attention was away from her, and to the child. She wasn't jealous of the child or anything. She just felt that they'd be better off without her around, and she left, much to their protest.

Italia did see Nicolai, and all the rest of the countries a few times, off an on, but she saw Nicolai the most. She wasn't kidding when she had told him how much he looked like his daddy, Romano. He hated that fact, and would pout to no end until she said that she liked him better though. Even though he looked like Romano he acted nothing like him, unless he was nervous. He rarely lost his temper, but a quick way to make him lose his temper was pick on Italia, and he always had a smile on his face. It didn't matter what the jell the guy was doing, he was always smiling. He had that type of smile too, that made the whole room brighten up. He was always the life of the party. He made jokes, and took jokes at him with a smile, and a laugh. However, as much as he talked,, he also listened. When you spoke to him, he was genially interested in the covosation. He made it seem as if what you had to say was the most important thing ever. He was trustworthy, and honest. Everybody loved him.

He was artistic, and loved making food. He was also a flirt as well. Though, that surprised nobody. After all, Romano was from the land of lovers, and Spain was called the land of Passion. Their son had to be the most flirtiest of all the vertan nations, France Included. Italia wouldn't admit it, but she loved the guy. He was her best friend. Her brother, almost.

So, anyways, it had been sometime when another meeting came along. It was the first meeting she was actually going to where every single one there recognized her as her own, independent nation. She was excited, to say the least. She hadn't seen Germany, Italy, Nicolai, or many of the nations she had friended over the years for sometime. In fact, she last saw Germany and Italy over two years ago, and that's only because she passed them by when she was going back home, and she had to stop in Germany for food, and gas. Even then, they didn't talk much. She last saw Nicolai, before that time, three months prior when he attempted, again, to ask her out, but she turned him down saying she had other things to do.

So, there she sat at the meeting, a sixteen year old nation, at her most important meeting because everyone there saw her as a fellow nation, completely independent form anyone else's rule. She enjoyed that fact.

However, she was seated next to Nicolai, who looked like he was nursing a bad hang over. She giggled, and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in English, her Germany accent coming out very strong since she hadn't spoken English in three years. Nicolai looked at her, and groaned. She giggled. He had two, count em, two black eyes! "Whose wife did you hit on this time?" She teased. He blushed, and glared at her. It was only then she noticed he also was nursing a bad broken nose, and a broken arm.

"This is war, Italia! They messed up my perfect nose!" She giggled, and shook her head.

"So. Did you kick his ass or did you beg for mercy like you always do?" She teased. He blushed, and looked away. Italia looked at him. "What was the girl's name?" She asked, smiling teasingly.

"I..I didn't know it wasn't a girl…"He confessed. Italia held in a laugh.

"You flirted…With a guy?" He looked at her, and glared.

"OH LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DONE IT!" He shouted. Italia blushed.

"So…Who was it?" She asked. He looked down, and mumbled the name." Speak up!"She shouted. He looked at her, and then sighed heavily.

"I…Flirted with. Don't laugh…He was in disguise…It was Halloween…"

"Just say who it was." Italia nudged him, giggling again.

"I flirted with America." He said. Italia froze for a second, and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter." SHUT UP! IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Yo-you're right it isn't…It's absolute to die for, hilarious!" She said through laughter. Nicolai puffed out his cheeks, and looked away, but she could see the smile painted on his face. God, she missed that smile.

After a moment, he looked back at her, smiling fully.

"So, how are you?" He asked. Italia shrugged.

"I'm doing better," She admitted. She had been sick lately. Nicolai nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that." He said with a smile, touching her upper most thigh, and left it there for a moment before Germany called the meeting to begin, he recuantly moved his hand away with a blush. Italia swallowed hard, and listened to what Germany had to say.

Nicolai, on the other hand, could hardly pay attention. He was too busy watching Italia, the way he always did. Sometimes it made him feel like a stalker, or something, the wya he would always watch her. The way her eyebrows knitted together in the slightest of ways whenever she was concentrated ,the way he eyes darkened from a beautiful blue, to darker colors as she contained to think, and concentrated. He noticed at some point he jaw suddenly went taunt, and her eyes darkened to a brownish color. It was then he looked at her as she rose up, and turned on her heel.

"I have nothing to say."She said stiffly, walking out. Everyone, Nicolai included, watched in surprise as his friend stormed out. He bite his lip, and stood to follow her. However, Spain, who was seated next to him, gripped onto his sons arms, and shook his head. Nicolai looked at his father, and in the direction Italia had gone off in. He then snapped his arms from his father's grip, and went after her.

He caught her in time before she ahd the chance to get in her car, and get away. She looked at him as he took her hand, stopping her from getting away. She blushed heavily, and glanced back at him, her eyes had changed to their normal color, and he knew she was calm.

"Come back in. Please. Don't leave me all alone with all these old people." He half begged, his hot breath on Italia's skin. She wasn't sure why her body was suddenly hyper-aware of everything going on around her. The way Nicolai's palm felt against hers. The way his accent suddenly drove her crazy. She always liked his voice, especially when he spoke Spanish. He always had a cute, little lisp when he spoke in Spanish that wasn't present when he spoke any other language, and she wasn't sure why that was.

"I-"

"C'mon, Italia. Come back in. All you got is another hour, and then you can go home."He smiled that irresistible smile that always seemed to drive her crazy. What made it worse, was that he knew this drove her crazy. She couldn't tell him no when he smiled at her."Vamos Italia, vamos a volver a entrar usted sabe que usted desea.(1)" There it was again. His freaking adorable lisp that he always had when speaking that language. Italia sighed heavily, hanging her head in defeat.

"Ja, ok."She threw in the towel. Nicolai still didn't go of her wrist. She blushed, realizing that his hand was wrapped around hers for too long.

"What do you want, you idoit?"She asked irritably. He smiled a lazy smile

"You sound like Daddy when he's speaking to Papa when you get that sound in your voice." He said softly, his face getting closer than it was already. She blushed again, and her heart sped up as their lips were practically touching one another.

"Well, you're both idiots. Now tell me what you want, idiot." She tried to sound threatening, but it came out about as threatening as a kitten jumping on you.

"You're like a little kitten trying to be appear tough by pawing the air. Are you trying to me something?" He said with a laugh, looking into her eyes, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I just want you to tell me what you idoit."She said, breathless again.

"Dame un beso, eso es lo que quiero de ti.(2)" There it was again, that cute lisp as his lips brushed against hers...Wait? What? She blushed heavily, and pushed him away. She turned from him, and got into her car.

"I'M GOING HOME!"She shouted nervously, still blushing. Nicolai merely shook his head from the impact, and then rushed over to her car. He put his hands on the hood, stopping her from leaving.

"No, Italia. Stay. Por Favor, you already promised me-" He jumped when she honked her horn. He glared at her, and again she Italia felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure why, but she loved it when he scolwed like that. He looked so much like Romano, scowling like that. Well, he looked like him as was...Almost a perfect copy of the Italian, except with Spain's lovely green eyes, and slightly tanish skin." Don't do that!" He yelled out. Italia smirked. She just loved messing with Nicolai sometimes." Get out of the car Italia, before I make you get out of there." He warned. Italia rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked, and walked over to her car door, crouching like a cat stalking his prey, and just when he about to open the door, Italia opened the door, hitting him hard on the head.

"Door check~! "She shouted innocently, and smiled at Nicolai."Guess what Nicolai? It works!" She laughed. Nicolai glared as he rubbed his aching head.

"That's wonderful!" He shouted angrily, and then pulled her out of the car. Italia blushed again as their hands touched He held her against the concrete, his body hovering over her, smirking slightly. Italia blushed heavily, and looked around.

"Nicolai, get offa me! My dress is hiked up! Of someone comes out and sees this, they'll think nasty things! I'll never be able to face these guys again! Get off of me!" She shouted. Nicolai smirked, and then looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Apologize for door checking me, AGAIN! And, I'll consider it." Italia blushed deeper, and kicked his back.

"I'll yell and scream bloody murder if you don't get off of me!" She shouted loudly." GET OFFA ME, NICOLAI! BEFORE I KILL YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" She shouted. Nicolai tensed up as he was kicked, ad then blushed when he noticed her underwear was now exposed. He froze, face red, trying not to stare too much. Meanwhile, Italia was thrashing, yelling, and after a bit, finally calmed down, and noticed Nicolai was frozen like a statue." What the hell si wrong with you?" She asked irately, and then followed his gaze. She blushed heavily again, noticing where his gaze was." YOU PERVET!" She shouted, hitting him. This seemed to snap him aback, and he looked at her, his face completely red.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Italia!" He shouted, getting off of her,, and standing up. Italia's heart fluttered with the realization that he was looking at her underwear...No, it was more! He was staring at her underwear. Did that mean...

"It's fine. Let's go back in damn it." She said quickly, walking ahead of him, and into the building where the meeting was being held. Nicolai didn't need to be told twice, and quickly followed her.

When they got back, everyone looked at them. Spain, and Romano looked at them with questioning looks, France had his classic perverted smile. Germany looked at them a moment, and then went back to trying to calm down the child in his arms. Italy smiled, completely oblivious to anything going on. Everyone seemed to have a different expression on their faces. The two blushing teens took their seats next to each other, and waited out through the meeting.

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly. Italia didn't walk out, but Nicolai continued to look at her, ignoring the rest of the nation's presentations. The meeting ended too quickly, and Nicolai wanted to talk to her, but she was busy catching up with everyone. So, he waited.

"Does she speak yet?" Italia asked, referring to her...In a way, Little Sister. Germany smiled, and nodded.

"She says a few words. So how have you been? It's been too long." Italia nodded, and blushed slightly. Why was she blushing?

"I've been good. Nicolai and I have been spending a lot of time together, well except lately. I've been sick." Italy looked at her, his eyebrows arched in worry.

"That's why you haven't come to many meetings?" Italy questioned. Italia nodded slightly.

"I'm ok now." She sounded as if she were trying to reassure them from further worries, and she could tell it worked. Italy relaxed, and smiled. Italia continued to talk for a bit, before she found talking to them to be simply uncomfortable. It had been like this ever since she became independent. She could only talk to them for a a few minutes at a time before it became unbearably uncomfortable. Turns out, she had a save.

"Italia, can you come here a moment?"Britian asked, tapping her shoulder gently. Italia smiled at him, silently thanking him for the save, She smiled at Germany, and Italy.

"I'll see you guys later." She said, giving a quick hug to them both. Italia followed Britain, and smiled.

"How have you been? Nicolai told me and Belgium you've been sick lately." He asked worriedly. Italia shrugged.

"I'm ok, no need to worry. How are things between you and America?" Brittan shrugged. Not that those two would ever admit it, but everyone knew those two had started dating some time ago, though she couldn't remember when she was told that.

"We're good." She nodded slightly, and then looked around. Nicolai was leaving.

"I have to go." Britain nodded, and then Italia chased after Nicolai. She tackled him, and held him against the wall. He looked at her, his green eyes wide. Italia smiled at him, and cupped his face.

"Küss mich, du Idiot(1)."She whispered, before her lips crashed onto his. His eyes went wide for a moment, and then kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her body. She felt his tongue gently wisp over her lips, as if he were pleading to let him in. SHe opened her mouth slightly to let him in, and their tongues danced together, each fighting for control over the other. After a moment of the heated kiss, each with their face flushed. Italia pulled back, and smirked at him. Then, she slapped hi hard. He blinked, surprised and angered by the mention." That was for looking a my underwear, and trying to rape me you pervert." Italia said, winking, and then walked off. Nicolai looked at her, confused for a moment. Did she kiss him because he did what he did, or slap him for doing that? He finally shrugged, and left the building. He was looking foreword to seeing Italia again, he was so gonna get her back...

**A/n: waah! Anyone feel as bad as i do that this is the final chapter of this story? I feel that it was a bit of a rushed ending, but oh well...Obviously, I have made my choice...Italia and Nicolai are offically a couple~! Anywyas, thanks for everyone who stuck it out this far. You guys are amazing. So, I hope to look for you all at some of my spin offs for this story~! Hasta La Pasta~!**

**Translations:**

**(1)- this is spainsh for Come on Italia, let's go back in. you know you want to.**

**(2)-this is spainsh, and it means:kiss me, that's what I want from you.**

**(2)- this german,. it mean kiss me idoit**


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilouge:**

**A/N: So many people have asked, and so after some thinking I decided to do it. Here's the epilouge to Baby Mine. Hopefully it is satisfactory enough, and will answer some questions. In case anyone wonders, yes, this will be taking place in Italia's future. Enjoy!**

More time had passed since the day that Italia had kissed Nicolai after the meeting. Neither would admit to it for the longest time, but they had feelings for each other. After all, they were friends. Best friends, and were always with each other doing something.

It had taken some time, but Italia had repaired her old relationship with Germany and Italy, and soon enough she was around them a lot as well. She even got close to Analise. As time went on, Italia noticed that Analise was a lot like her Uncle Prussia, personality wise, but looked like Italy, the one who had given birth to her. She just had Germany's eyes. It was a weird comfort to Italia to have Analise around. It was like having all her family around her in one person.

Speaking of Analise, a few years after Analise was born, other nations started having kids. Whether they actual did something or not, the blood tests all proved that the kids were theirs biologically. Italia made friends with most of them, with the expectation of a few.

Italia had figured out a lot about her country, and even though she wished to remain closed off from the world, she had to comply with what her people, and what her boss wanted. So, it took about 100 or so years, but she was finally letting others into her country. She traded goods with Germany, Italy, Nicolai, Spain, and many other countries. However, before that, she had gotten sick a lot. There were civil wars going on non stop in her country, she had gotten bankrupt many times. Not to mention many unfriendly nations liked to attack her, which would evoke a reaction from many of the nations that Italia was close to her. She told them to stay out of it, and they did. However, for a long period of time, Italia continuously sick. Her money was getting worthless by the day, and soon enough there wasn't enough food for everyone. People got sick, and were dying in her country. It got to the point to where everyone honestly believed she would die.

So what stopped her from being wiped out of existence? It all started because of Nicolai, who suggested that everyone should help Italia out. Everyone agreed. America sent in soldiers to stop all the riots, Britain, China, Japan, Germany, and both Italy's sent in care packages filled with food, Spain and some other nations also set up programs to establish jobs, and such at Italia's place, and Germany sent in some workers to build homes, plumbing, and other things. Soon enough, about twenty or so years, Italia's country was up, and running. Soon enough, she was on the verge of becoming a world super power, which is when everyone in her country pushed for the Cultural Enlightenment. However, Italia began to have special feelings for her friend she never thought she'd have before.

The young nation could still remember a period in her life when Germany had once teased her about having feelings for her best friend. She could remember making a face at Ludwig, and telling him that was most nasty thing anyone had ever told her. The two chuckled after that, and then went on to talk about other things. But it wasn't just Germany that had noticed the growing relationship between the two. Spain, the obvious nation, and America, also a quiet oblivious nation, Belgium, England, and many other nations noticed the romance that started between the two. They noticed it after that meeting where Italia had walked out.

However, it was some time before the two got together. Eventually the two went to a school with many of the other nations kids. Nicolai flirted with many of the female students that went there, which made Italia extremely jealous. She would never admit it though. Strangely enough, it was France's kid that had helped the two get together.

They had went on a blind date with each other, and to say the least it was awkward. Italia was mad at France's kid for doing this to her, and Nicolai couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so beautiful that night. Then, after a while of avoiding each other, Nicolai took the first step, and asked her out. Italia blushed, and of course agreed. So, that night was their real first date.

After that first date, the two dated for awhile. It was a happy time. After they had dated for a long time, Italia had the urge to do something with her.. Boyfriend that she had never considered doing in her life before that moment. She decided that she would sleep with him. However, she was unsure for the longest time. After all, how could she be sure this was the person she wanted to be with forever? If something happened between the two of them, they could never go back to how they use to be. They would know too much about each other.

But, then, a thought crossed her mind. They were already so close. What would be doing this thing with him matter? It would be the same as anything else. And besides, she trusted Nicolai. He was the only nation that knew all her secrets, all her desires, save for this one, the one who knew everything about her, and still cared about her. He knew how she worked better than anyone else. He was her best friend, and her lover. This is something you do with someone you love very much right? And she knew she loved Nicolai most in the entire world, but how could she be sure that's how he felt about her? She didn't want to do something so serious, if she wasn't sure he loved her the way she loved him. She didn't want to regret doing this with him later on in her life.

However time went on, not too much time, and she soon knew that Nicolai truly did love her. So, with a blushing face, she came out to him, and told him what she wanted. Turns out, he had wanted the same thing for the longest time, even before they had started dating, so it wasn't long after that that they made love for the first time.

Italia wasn't sure what she was expecting her first time, but Nicolai made sure to that it was pleasurable enough for her. She was surprised by just how gentle, and caring, and loving he was that night.

She didn't regret it, like she thought she would, and they made love most nights after that first time. Then, something changed that surprised both of them.

It all started when Italia was at a meeting, but had to leave several times because she had to throw up. It continued like that for a few weeks. When it hit a month and a half, Italia had Nicolai take her to the local doctor, since she was his place during that time.

The doctor told them some happy news. Italia was pregnant. Italia froze when the doctor told her that, unsure of how she should feel, but Nicolai was ecstatic. When they got home, Nicolai called his parents to tell them the wonderful news. To say the least, it was exactly what you'd expect. Spain was excited, while Romano was a little less than happy about it. He liked Italia, somewhat, he just didn't like the idea of his first grandchild coming from her.

Nicolai announced the happy news at the next world meeting, and all the nations had different reactions, but were over all happy for the two.

Everyone did something different for the two parents, and they both accepted the gifts graciously.

Italia had some trouble with the pregnancy, she was still rather weak from her troubled beginning, but over all there was nothing really bad about her pregnancy. It was the birth that Italia dreaded.

But the birth of her child was not so bad. It only lasted four hours, and soon enough, her child was screaming it's arrival to the world.

It was a boy. He looked a lot like Spain with his hair color, and the way his eyes were colored as well.

"What will we name him?" Nicolai asked softly, kissing the top of her head. Italia smiled.

"Let's name him…" She whispered the name into his ear. He smiled, and kissed her lips.

"Beautiful.. Just like you." Italia looked at her palm, and smiled widely, noticing the diamond ring he had placed there." say you'll marry me?" He whispered softly. Italia smiled. Can you guess what her answer was?

**A/n: Well this was a special request for anonomas Russia fan. Yes, this is especially for you. I hope it was satisfactory enough for you. :D hmm now time to answer some anomous reviewers questions. From ichigomxharryp for chappie 14: yes it is sad that America did that. Chappie seven from same person: that's so intresting! ^^ my eyes do the same the same thing so I was modeling her after me. For chappie 22 from the same person. How did you suspect it before I told you? She almost did but germany stopped the fighting haha. And yes, I think it does count lol. And for chappie 29 from the same person. The mother was italy, and yes she does ^^ and thanks to anonomas Russia fan, ichigomxparryp, itachan18, and many others for reviewing! Hope this is a satisfactory end. Also, expect many spin offs. Enjoys~~!**


End file.
